


Takahiro Finds Out

by CheyanneChika



Series: Takahiro Finds Out [1]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: ALL the tags, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Break Up, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, Established Relationship, Eventual Mpreg in Epilogue, Everything...just everything, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Yaoi, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Takahiro finds out about Misaki and Akihiko, hilarity and drama ensues.  Everyone gets involved.





	Takahiro Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> Transitioning all my old fics. This one is no exception. Only edits are to remove extensive author's notes and some of the excessive Japanese.

**Chapter 1: Going to the Alley**

* * *

 

"That was a really good meal, Usagi-san," Misaki, completely stuffed grinned up at the older man.

"Then we must come here more often." The two of them were leaving a small café and were heading in the direction of the car when Usagi suddenly decided that they needed to spend at least a small part of this date in the alleyway he'd just spotted.

"Eh? Usagi-san, what are you—" Misaki started to struggle, when he noticed the alley too. "Can't you wait until we get home?"

"Uhh, let me think about this for a second…uhh, no." Misaki moaned, but let Usagi drag him into the alley anyway.

…

"It's just up this road, love, I swear." Takahiro grinned at his wife. This café had the best food in all Tokyo, and for a good price too.

"That's what you said on the last street we tried," Manami replied without malice. Restaurant searching was fun because you learned about the city as you went, and besides, she and her husband were doing it together, so it wasn't at all boring or upsetting that this place could not be found.

Suddenly, Takahiro paused. "Love?" Manami asked, curious. Had they actually found the place?

"Isn't that Misaki and Akihiko?"

"Eh?" Manami looked in the direction he was looking and saw that it was indeed the pair in question. Manami smiled at the two lovers. Yes, she knew about them. She'd known since the first night she'd met the pair of them, back when Usami-san, who at the time still loved her husband, had looked at the pair of them with a completely heartbroken expression, and Misaki had gotten Usami-san out of that house as fast as he could. Her husband might be clueless to all this, but she was most definitely not. She hadn't known they'd progressed to this stage, but they were both adults after all. It just seemed a bit weird since the way Takahiro talked about Misaki made him seem like a precocious eight year old, rather than a nineteen year old who could make his own life choices.

"Let's go say hi to them," Takahiro said suddenly.

"What? No, let's keep looking for the restaurant."

"It will still be there when we get back to looking. Come on, I haven't seen Misaki in ages."

Manami might have just let all this happen without a fuss, except that she saw Usami-san, suddenly steering Misaki to an alley, and Misaki was struggling a little bit. Not like he didn't want what she was sure was going to happen, but because he probably did not want to get caught out in public doing something so explicit as kissing a man in an alleyway.

Unfortunately, Takahiro saw Misaki's struggles and blew them way out of proportion. "What the hell is Akihiko doing?" He started to run forward.

Manami lunged after him, trying to protect the two from having their secret exposed. She caught his arm, but he slid out of her grip. "Takahiro, wait." Too late, he was already almost to the alley where Usami-san.

…

"Usagi-san, we're gonna get cau—" Misaki stopped short when Usagi's lips connected with his. Misaki forgot to struggle as warmth filled his core and coiled wildly just below his naval. He let go of the air he'd been using to protest in a whoosh as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Then he closed his eyes as a silent surrender to Usagi-san. Usagi took advantage of this pause in struggling to shove Misaki up against the brick wall that lined one side of the alley. Misaki winced as his back hit the bricks, but was distracted by the pleasure that Usagi-san was giving him in the form small touches here and there, all over his body. He was so completely distracted that he completely missed the fact that someone else had entered the alley after them.

At least, he didn't notice until that person said, "HUH?"

* * *

**Chapter 2: In the Alley**

* * *

 

 _What the hell was my best friend doing pulling my baby brother into a dark alleyway? They could get robbed, or kidnapped or killed or_ —he forced himself to stop thinking horrible things as he ran. He could hear Manami yelling for him to stop, but he kept going. Nothing would happen to his baby brother when he was around, thank you very much.

He burst into the alley, ready to start yelling, but the words died in his throat. What he saw could easily have given him a heart attack. In fact, it was a miracle that he didn't have one. He stared in utter horror at his best friend, who had his baby brother pinned against a brick wall while he kissed the life out of him. And worse, he watched as Misaki, slid his hands off Akihiko's shoulders and down the man's back to the midpoint where he rewrapped them, pulling Akihiko closer.

"HUH?" He asked, unable to say anything more coherent than that.

Misaki opened his eyes, spotted his brother, and instantly shoved the unprepared Usagi back so fast and hard that the man stumbled back until he hit the other side of the alley, with the wind knocked out of him. In the same moment, Misaki plummeted forward, hitting the pavement since Usagi had been holding the boy about two inches of the ground while kissing him.

Takahiro instantly snapped out of his paralysis, and leapt to help his brother up. "Misaki, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied as he got to his feet. At that moment, Manami finally caught up with her husband.

Looking at the scene before her, Takahiro grasping his brother firmly, and Usami-san, braced against the alley wall looking stunned and struggling to breathe, she grimaced. "Sorry, I tried to stop him."

All of the men's eyes widened in surprise. Takahiro asked, "You knew that my best friend was raping my little brother and you didn't tell me."

Now everyone was staring at him. "Are you serious?" Manami asked the man. "Anyone with eyes can see how crazy those two are about each other."

"Huh?" That was from both Takahiro and Misaki. Usagi said nothing, still struggling for air. The other reason was that Takahiro was so distracted that he had probably forgotten Akihiko's presence. Usagi was intent on keeping it that way at least until his throat stopped aching.

"Well, yeah," Manami was fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the two brothers whose expressions of shock were so similar. "Misaki and Usagi-san are obviously an item, why else would anyone live with the man you always describe as completely out of it?" She looked over at Usagi. "No offence."

"None taken," Usagi managed to say. After all, he thought of Takahiro as an airhead.  _Come to think of it, why the hell was I in love with that man anyway?_

Unfortunately, this brought Usagi back to Takahiro's attention. Takahiro promptly forgot the last five minutes worth of conversation, and lunged at Akihiko. Takahiro would do anything to protect his brother, even if it meant attacking his own best friend. Usagi, unfortunately was still unsteady, from Misaki's shoving him into a wall, so when Takahiro punched him in the face, he did nothing to protect himself.

WHAM.

And he was back against the wall, gasping for air and looking pissed off. "How dare you take advantage of my little brother like that!" He yelled and he started for his friend again.

"NO!"

Everyone stopped moving as Misaki's cry. "Stop it, all of you." He shoved past his brother to go help his lover.

"Misaki…?" Takahiro trailed off in surprise.

Misaki reached out to hold Usagi upright and glared at his brother. "Stop hurting Usagi-san," he snapped, fire glowing in his eyes. Takahiro took a step back.

"But Misaki, he—" Takahiro stopped dead, when Misaki, who was turning scarlet, lifted his face and pressed his lips to Usagi's.

He pulled back after a second and looked back at his brother. "Usagi-san is not taking advantage of me, Onii-chan."

"I, uh…" Takahiro just kind of stared at them, dumbfounded. Manami fought giggles at the expression on her husband's face.

"Well, I think we ought to be going now, preferably before my husband develops an aneurysm." Manami smiled at the other two men. "Besides, Taka and I still have that café to find."

"You mean the one just up the street? We were just there."

Manami grinned at Misaki. "That's probably the one." Then she addressed Takahiro, who was just kind of standing there, still shell shocked. "Come on sweetie. Let's go, and let the boys go back home."

"O…kay."

Manami laughed. "See you later, you two." She waved and dragged her husband from the alley.

Misaki and Usagi stared at each other for a few seconds, still surprised by what had just happened. Finally, Usagi asked, "Wanna go home?"

"Uh huh."

They went home.

 

* * *

**Chapter 3: On the Phone**

* * *

 

(Takahiro's POV)

I paced back and forth, only one thought chasing around and around in my head.  _My best friend and my little brother, my best friend and my little brother…_ and on and on.

Minami glanced up at me and griped, "Will you stop pacing already, and just accept it. Before you develop an ulcer."

I paused in my pacing and looked at her. "But it's my best friend and—"

"And your little brother, I know." She got to her feet and embraced me from behind. Resting her head on his shoulder, she continued, "Besides, it could be worse. At least they love each other, and Misaki is a grown up now, not the eight year old you seem to think he is."

I considered the words. I didn't particularly believe them, but I wanted to pacify her, so I said, "I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am," she said lightly. "I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"Yeah, in a minute."

She smiled at me. "I'll be waiting."

I grinned flirtingly, and watched her leave the room, a slight swing in her hips. I briefly considered following her right that second but  _priorities, priorities._

I waited until I was sure she reached our bedroom before I snatched up the phone. I flipped through the speed dials until I found the number I was looking for and pressed talk. It rang twice before a male voice answered. "Hiroki-kun," I nearly yelped into the receiver. I checked my voice and continued, "Did you know Akihiko was gay?"

"…"

"Hiroki-kun?"

"Err, this is Nowaki, Hiro-san is in the other room, let me go get him."

I smacked a hand over my face.  _Note to self: make sure I'm not talking to random people when yelling about people being gay._

"Hello?" Asked a new voice.

"Hiroki-kun?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Speaking, who is this?"

"It's Takahiro."

"Eh? I haven't heard from you in a while, Taka-kun. What's up?"

"Did you know Akihiko was gay?"

There was a pause, then, "Oh…did he finally confess to you?"

"Huh?" What was he talking about?

"I mean, I thought he was never gonna act on his feelings since they've been unrequited for so long, but good for him, I suppose. How'd you take it?"

"…"

"Taka-kun? Are you still there."

I let the phone slip from my suddenly loose grip. I stared at nothing. I heard nothing. I felt nothing. I was shut away in a small white room in the back of my mind where my sanity was usually kept. But now I was here and my sanity was gone.

(Switch to third person)

Minami wondered what was taking so long, so she headed back downstairs. There, she found her husband, staring at nothing, his eyes the size of plates. "Taka—" she stopped, noticing the phone at her husband's feet. She picked it up. "Is someone there?" She asked.

"Ah, err, yes, this is Kamijou Hiroki."

"Oh, I am Takahashi Minami."

"Oh."

"Uh, do you know why my husband has suddenly gone into shock again? I'm very worried since he has already had all the shock he can take this evening."

"Oh, so you know about Akihiko confessing."

Minami froze. What the hell was this man talking about? "How do you figure that's what I'm talking about?"

"Well, he called me just now and wanted to know if I'd known Akihiko was gay and I asked if Akihiko had finally confessed to him and…isn't that what Taka-kun was referring to?"

Well, that certainly explained her husband's current condition. "No, no it is not."

"Shit, sorry." Hiroki started to babble. "I can tell him I was just messing with him or—"

"No," Minami said tiredly. "I'll deal with him. I just don't want him to get apoplexy over this."

"Still, it is all true."

"Was."

"What?"

"It was all true, it's not anymore."

"How do you figure, Minami-san?"

"I figure because Usami-san is very deeply involved with someone else. Now Takahiro is going to think that someone is just a replacement. Oh, this is such a mess."

"Like I said, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, that would probably be the obvious response if I was in your shoes." Minami sighed; this was going to take some serious damage control.

"I'll talk to you later, Kamijou-san. I have to get Taka knock some sense into Taka, or he'll never come out of this state."

"Again, sorry."

"It's alright, good bye."

"Bye." Minami hit end. Then she faced her husband, who had yet to move. Hmm…how to get her husband to notice her. She smirked and moved toward him, with a lusty look in her eyes.

And now Takahiro knows a little something else…

* * *

**Chapter 4: On the Phone Again**

* * *

 

Hiroki hung up the phone. One thing Manami-san had said still bothered him. Why would Taka-kun think that Akihiko's current lover was a replacement for Takahiro? If the person was just a replacement, then, speaking as a one time replacement for Takahiro, he felt bad for that faceless man. On the other hand, if Akihiko and this man were truly in love, as Manami-san seemed to think, then he applauded Akihiko's finally being able to move on.

"Who was on the phone?" Nowaki asked as he wrapped his arms around his lover from behind.

"Takahiro-kun, he's an old friend from high school."

"An  _old friend_  huh?"

Hiroki rolled his eyes, and fell back, letting his weight rest completely on Nowaki's chest. "Don't be like that. Honestly, he's just a guy I hung out with because he was friends with Akihiko."

"Mmm." Nowaki stopped his questions and instead pressed his lips to the older man's neck. Hiroki shivered slightly at the touch. "Are you coming to bed?"

"In a sec, you go ahead."

Nowaki sighed, and licked Hiroki's neck before retreating to bedroom.

Then Hiroki picked up the phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hello?" Answered a young male voice that was not Akihiko. This voice sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. Then it occurred to him. Could this person possibly be Akihiko's new lover?

"Ah, err, is Akihiko there?"

"Yeah, let me get him. Usagi-san, phone." The man, though he sounded more like a boy, called.

A moment later, Akihiko asked, "Hello?"

"Akihiko, this is Hiroki."

"So formal today, what's wrong?" Under the words, he heard several grunts, and one "Usagi-baka!" which was followed by a clunk, running footsteps and a door slamming loud enough for the phone to pick up. "Sorry," came Akihiko's voice a few seconds later. "I dropped the phone. What were you calling about?"

"Uhh," Hiroki struggled to remember what he needed Akihiko for. Ah yes. "I got an interesting call from Taka-kun just now."

"Oh, really. Is that all?"

"Well," here came the tricky part: telling him that he'd accidentally told Takahiro about Akihiko's unrequited love. "Taka-kun called and asked me if I knew that you were gay so I automatically asked him if you had finally confessed to him and I swear I didn't know you'd fallen in love with someone else and I would not have—"

Akihiko cut him off. "What did you tell Takahiro exactly?"

Hiroki started to sweat. "That you'd been in love with him for fifteen years."

"Shit." I could almost see Akihiko covering his face to hide the exasperation and anger. Then he said, "And how did he react?"

"It got really quiet and then his wife picked up the phone and asked why her husband was completely frozen in shock."

"Shit, Akihiko is gonna think that Misaki is just a replacement for him now and flip out."

"That's what I don't understand, though. And Manami said the same thing. Why would Taka-kun think your lover is his replacement?"

Akihiko sighed. "Because Misaki is Takahiro's little brother."

Hiroki's eyes widened in surprise. "And this guy is not a replacement."

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Very sure."

"Positive?"

Akihiko sighed again. "Hiroki, Misaki is without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"And this Misaki is not basically like Taka-kun?"

Akihiko laughed. "No, they are so completely and utterly different that I wouldn't know they were related."

"Alright, I believe that he is not a replacement."  _Not like me._  "Just one question."

"Shoot."

"Do you love this kid?"

"Yes." And that was it, no hesitation, no consideration, just 'yes.'

"Good." Then Hiroki heard someone call in the background, "Dinner's ready."

"Oh, I've got to go," Akihiko said.

"You're just having dinner now? It's after nine o'clock."

"Well, Misaki started to make dinner, but I sort of distracted him." Hiroki rolled his eyes, and started to say something about maturity when a new voice interrupted him.

"Hiro-san, get off that phone now, it is way too late to be calling people." Nowaki had gotten bored and had left the bedroom only to find his Hiro-san on the phone, again.

"Now who needs a lesson in maturity?" Akihiko asked playfully.

"Good bye, Akihiko." I started to press end.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I need the manuscript that I loaned you last week back. Can I meet you at the front gates of M University after classes?"

"Oh, sure, I guess."

"Okay, I'll be waiting by my car."

"Oh no, not that monstrosity of western creation."

"See you at four." This was instantly followed by dial tone before Hiroki could disagree to the meeting.

The phone tumbled to the floor as Nowaki suddenly grabbed Hiroki form behind, and dragged him into their bedroom. He soon forgot about the weird phone conversations under his lover's expert's touch.

Okay, so Hiroki will find out next chapter. I swear it on God, Buddha, Allah, Yahweh, Shiva, Zeus, Aries, Narcissus and any other god you can think of. I swear it will happen.

* * *

**Chapter 5: At School**

* * *

 

Misaki stared vaguely at Kamijou-Sensei, not hearing a word the man was saying. Last night's fiascos, followed by Usagi-san's sexual harassment had taken their toll on Misaki's system. Now, during the last period of the day, he was relying completely on Sumi-Senpai to keep him from falling asleep.

The bell finally rang, and Hiroki said, "Class dismissed."

Misaki stood, tripped and fell backwards with a grunt. Sumi caught him before he could hit the ground, but his bag had fallen and spilled everywhere. By the time he and Sumi finished regathering it all, they were the only ones left with Kamijou-Sensei. As they made for the door, a cellphone buzzed.

It wasn't Misaki's or Sumi's, so they ignored it. They were almost to the door, when the professor called them back.

"You two; can one of you take this bag out to a friend of mine. I promised to deliver it right after class, but I have an emergency meeting to go to." The emergency meeting was the text on Hiroki's phone.  _Work ended early, meet you in the storage room by your office ~ Nowaki._

"Uh, sure," Misaki replied, thinking,  _the Demon Professor has friends?_

"Thank you," he held out a paper bag. "He has grey blonde hair, and will be waiting at the front gates by a red sports car."

Misaki froze even as he stretched out a hand to take the bag. Sumi asked. "Isn't that Usami-san's car?"

Hiroki froze. "How did you—" he sputtered.

"Well, everyone knows, he's always there to pick Misaki-kun up after class."

Misaki…Misaki… _Misaki!_

It all clicked onto place. He stared at the boy before him. He knew the kid had the same last name as his old friend, but Takahashi was common enough that he'd never made the connection. Now suddenly everything made sense.

In a very bad sort of way…

"Are you telling me that you," he glared down into Misaki's terrified face. "You are Akihiko's current lover?"

Misaki went on the defensive. Was this guy implying something here? "Yeah, he is my lo—yes." He still couldn't quite manage to say lover yet.

Hiroki pulled the bag back and said, "Come with me." Meanwhile, he pulled out his cell phone again and texted,  _I'll be there in a few minutes, duty calls._  Duty, right. More like righteous indignation. How dare Akihiko date one of his students. Furthermore, a student who was awful when it came to doing the reading. A writer dating someone who didn't like reading. Absurd.

Hiroki stalked down to the courtyard with Misaki and Sumi in tow. He spotted Akihiko's car instantly and nearly flew to it. Akihiko got out. "Ah, Hiroki, thank you for returning this to me."

Misaki jerked. Usagi-san's book, Junai Egoist, had a character named Hiroki. Was it referring to him? The demon professor?! Misaki thought his head might just explode. Beside him, Sumi was smothering laughter at Misaki's expression.

"Are you out of your god damned mind? You can't date one of my students. He's only nineteen years old for pete's sake."

"I know what I'm doing." Akihiko shot back, before calling, "Misaki, time to go home."

Misaki slouched past an infuriated Kamijou-Sensei, waving half heartedly to his friend before dropping into a seat in the car.

"Bye, Hiroki." Akihiko got in the car, and hit the gas, speeding out of the parking lot. Hiroki stood there, gaping like a dead fish.

He might of continued like that for another hour if Nowaki hadn't sent a text, jarring him out of motionlessness.  _Luv, what's taking so long?_

Hiroki sent back,  _Be rite there._  And hurried back into the building.

 

* * *

**Chapter 6: In the Penthouse**

* * *

 

"You know you're going to have to hash this all out with Usami-san now, right?" Manami asked as she looked at her husband on the other side of their bed.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I can't believe he's using Misaki as a replacement though."

Manami resisted the urge to hit him. "For the last time, Usami-san and Misaki-kun love each other. That is obvious to anyone whose not braindead."

Takahiro looked at her, indignant. "I am not braindead."

Manami rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sweetie, when it comes to Misaki-kun, you are very brain dead. It's all protectiveness and treating him like a child. But he's not anymore, and just because you think of him that way does not mean he thinks of himself that way. He is all frown up and is in a relationship that very few people would approve of. So why don't you be one of those few. He could probably use the support."

Takahiro sighed and flopped back against the pillows. "Alright, I'll go talk to him tomorrow."

"Usami-san, too."

"Akihiko, too."

"Good man," she whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

…

Takahiro gulped as he looked up at his best friend's apartment complex. He took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. "Nii-chan?" Misaki's voice was distorted over the intercom.

"Yes, it's me, I need to talk to you and Akihiko."

Misaki pressed the buzzer, and called over his shoulder, "Usagi-san, Onii-Chan is here."

Usagi froze. That hadn't taken long. Manami must have been pulling the strings on this little visit. "I'll put on some tea." Then he fled to the kitchen.

Misaki hurried to the door the moment he heard his brother knocking. Opening it, he revealed a very uncomfortable looking Takahiro. "What brings you here?" Misaki asked, suddenly feeling awkward as flashes of two days ago crossed his mind.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you and Akihiko about your, uhh, your relationship."

"Oh?" Didn't Takahiro usually run away from awkward things like this? Misaki asked himself. "Also the thing about Akihiko and me," Takahiro continued, shifting on his feet as if ready to bolt the moment he got a chance.

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Misaki had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what his brother was talking about, but just to be sure…

"It seems that Hiroki accidentally blabbed my past feelings for Takahiro to him." Both brothers jumped as Usagi appeared, carrying a tea tray. He set it down on the coffee table and said, "Please help yourself." To Takahiro.

Takahiro went to the couch and sat slowly. Meanwhile, Misaki dropped down on to the opposite couch just as Usagi did. Takahiro gulped again.

"Did Kamijou Sensei really tell you everything?"

"Kamijou Sensei?"

"Hiroki teaches Misaki's Literature class."

"Really, he didn't tell me that."

"That is because until yesterday, he was unaware of mine and Misaki's relationship."

And now they were back to the reason for talking that they had all been trying to avoid. "Look," Takahiro said, unusually blunt, "I don't care about the fact that you are both men, as long as you're happy, but what I do care about is if you are using my brother, whether as a replacement for me or otherwise. I just want to ensure that my brother is in a good relationship that isn't at all one sided." The last words all came out in a rush. Takahiro was red faced from lack of air. The other men in the room were staring at him.

Then Usagi started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Takahiro asked.

"You. You think that Misaki is your replacement, but you're wrong. You're so very, very wrong." Akihiko sobered up and continued, "I love Misaki with every fiber of my entire being. I would do anything for Misaki. I would die for Misaki."

"Usagi-san," Misaki breathed, touched, even as he turned scarlet with embarrassment.

"Well it's true," Usagi replied, reaching down to take Misaki's hand in his.

"Okay, you can stop now, I've got it." The couple looked over at Takahiro who was looking determinedly anywhere but at them.

"Sorry," Misaki said, pulling his hand out of Usagi's.

"It's okay." Takahiro took a deep breath. "I guess that I'm alright with your relationship. I don't particularly like it, but I can deal with it."

Misaki smiled. "Thanks, Onii-chan."

"Now, I'd better get going before you two spill some other secret that might possibly kill me." He laughed awkwardly at this.

"Bye, Takahiro," Usagi said with a small wave.

"Bye, Onii-chan."

"Sayonara." And Takahiro walked out. Shutting the door behind himself, he leaned against the wall and sighed. Thank god that was over. He didn't think he could take another shock to his system today.

…

About three blocks from the penthouse, he noticed a small floral shop.  _I should get some flowers for Manami. Lord knows she's put up with a lot from me these last couple of days._

He walked in and rang the service bell. A very, very tall man with dark hair and a handsome face came up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Uhh, yes. I'd like to buy some roses."

"Sure thing." The man went off to collect up the flowers while Takahiro got out his wallet.

"1000 yen please," the shopkeeper said.

Takahiro handed over the cash. "Would you like to write a message?"

"Sure," he said, setting his wallet on the counter while he reached for the pen in his shirt pocket.

Flowers and pen in hand, he said good bye and left the shop. Two blocks further down the road, he passed a man with brown hair who looked familiar. "Eh," he gasped. "Hiroki-kun?"

The other man stopped and looked around. "Taka-kun?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Okay, uh, listen, I'm sorry about what I said last night. I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that."

"It's fine, I just left Akihiko's place. Everything is good now." Except that everything will be awkward from now on but whatever.

"Oh good. Well, I'm in a bit of a hurry so I'll see you around."

"Of course, see you, then."

"Bye." Hiroki continued off in the opposite direction of Takahiro.

Takahiro made it one more block before he realized that he'd left his wallet in the flower shop. Cursing, he turned back and started running back to the shop.

He got to the counter only to find that his wallet was no longer there. He started to ring the bell, when he heard someone moaning. Wondering if the shopkeeper was alright (why else would anyone moan) he hurried around the counter and into the back room.

There, he found Hiroki and the shopkeeper in a passionate embrace, with lips locked and hands under the others' shirts. Yet again, this was another Situation where all he could say was, "HUH?!"

Aren't I evil? Yes, yes I am. Anyway, thank you to tamazingrace who said takahiro ought to find out about hiroki too. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far…please review more

* * *

**Chapter 7: In the Flower Shop**

* * *

Disclaimer: no I do not own junjou romantica (what would happen if someone said they did own it?)

Chapter 7

(here's what you missed while following Takahiro…)

Nowaki was about to head back into the back room after the last customer left when he glanced at the counter and saw a wallet lying there. Oh dear. Nowaki figured the man would come back tomorrow or later in the evening once he realized it was gone, so he stuck it under the counter. Then he headed into the back…to wait for his lover.

Hiroki came in the back entrance so as not to draw attention to himself by arriving in front and then not leaving shortly after. He found Nowaki going over some paperwork in the back office. "Hey."

Nowaki looked up with a grin. "Hiro-san."

"So, I got your text, what's the emergency?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you."

Hiroki flushed. "Nowaki-baka—" he was cut off by nowaki who suddenly appeared out of nowhere at Hiroki's side. "How—" he was cut off again when his lover wrapped his arms around him and caught his lips. Hiroki gave in, opening his mouth to feel Nowaki's tongue glide inside.

Hiroki moaned softly as Nowaki slid his hand up under his shirt. Nowaki responded similarly when Hiroki copied him. Nowaki shifted them so Hiroki was sandwiched between the wall and Nowaki.

"HUH?"

Both men stopped dead and pulled apart to see Takahiro staring at them.

"Hiroki—"

"Taka-kun—" Hiroki stopped speaking as his old friend suddenly keeled backward.

"Taka-kun!" He yelped, disentangling himself from his lover and jumping over to his friend. "Taka-kun?"

"That's Taka-kun? The guy you were talking to last night?"

"Yeah."

Nowaki gave the man a dirty look. "Did he really just pass out because he saw two men kissing?"

"Leave him alone, he just found out that his little brother is involved with Akihiko."

"Eh?"

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "This will take to long to explain. We should get him to a hospital. I'll call his wife."

"Of course," Nowaki replied, switching over to Dr. Kusama mode.

…

Takahiro opened his eyes to a white ceiling he didn't know. "Look, he's awake." That voice he knew.

"Manami," he breathed as she stood up over him. "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You fainted in a flower shop."

"You gave us a bit of a scare there." Takahiro turned to see Hiroki come in with the florist, who now wore a white lab coat. "How are you feeling?" He asked in a very professional voice.

"Uhh, alright I gue—wait, you're my doctor."

"Yes, my name is Kusama Nowaki."

"But I thought you worked in a flower shop."

"I do."

"I went back there to get my wallet and I saw—"

Hiroki turned scarlet, confirming what Takahiro had seen as evidence. He turned to Manami. "Why is everyone I know suddenly gay?"

"I don't know why sweetie."

"You're not gonna suddenly say you're a lesbian are you?"

She laughed. "With a manly man like you around, never."

Hiroki smirked. "Last time I checked, manly men didn't faint at the sight of people kissing."

"Shut up," Takahiro replied. "I was really surprised."

"Well, you seem alright, now." Nowaki consulted his chart. "I'm sure you can leave short—"

He was interrupted by Misaki, who burst in yelling, "Onii-chan, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just kind of lost it for a little while."

"Why?"

Takahiro looked over at Hiroki who flushed and turned away. "Not quite sure. I think it was just my adrenaline all going out at once."

"Well, I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too Misaki."

Okay, now I'm stuck on what to do next with this story. Please give me new ideas, otherwise, this story will just wither and die *sob*

* * *

**Chapter 8: In Three Different Places**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own junjou romantica or anything else…yet…

I got some great suggestions, so thank you to everyone who gave me advice, especially NekoDoodle and Annabel Newman who inspired this chapter. And Tamazingrace, who will get her suggestion in slight variation in a future chapter.

Chapter 8

"Hey Usagi-san," Misaki spoke from the couch where he lay watching Usagi work on a laptop, for once outside of his office. It was two days after the last incident and Misaki had just walked home from school since Usagi-san was so busy. "Your birthday is next week right?"

"Why do you ask?" His fingers halted on the keyboard.

"I want to throw you a party. And get you something." The word 'duh' was implied.

"Unnecessary. I already have exactly what I want."

"Writer's block?"

Usagi took a deep breath. "I have you, Misaki."

Misaki flushed and turned away so that he was facing the cushions. "Usagi-baka."

Then he sat up. "You know what? I don't care whether you want a party or not, you are having one."

"But—"

"No buts." Misaki said firmly.

"Yes sir." Usagi replied, surprised by Misaki's stubbornness. He really shouldn't be though. If Misaki got something stuck in his head, he would stick it out, no matter what. That was one of the reasons he loved the teen after all was said and done.

Misaki stood, abruptly. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Where are you going?"

"Onii-chan's."

…

"Long time, no see, Misaki-kun," Manami joked as she let him into hers and Takahiro's home.

Misaki laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just have something quick to talk to Onii-chan about."

"Of course, I'll go get him."

Misaki sat sown in the living room and waited patiently until his brother appeared. "Misaki is something wrong? Did Akihiko—"

"I'm fine, Onii-chan. Usagi-san did nothing and you are just over reacting again."

"Well then, what's up?"

"Well, Usagi-san's birthday is coming up next week and I am throwing a party, and I just wanted to invite you and Manami. I'll be taking care of everything else, so you just have to show up with a gift."

"Of course we'll be there. Who else is coming?"

"No one as yet, you are the first one I've asked, but I'm planning to invite Kamijou Sensei and Nowaki-sama—" Takahiro flinched slightly at those names, but otherwise held his composure.—"as well as Isaka-san and Aikawa-san from Usagi-san's editing company. I want it to be a somewhat peaceful affair, not a huge party or anything because I know Usagi-san hates the idea of a big party."

Takahiro grinned and replied, "Or a small party for that matter."

"Yeah, but I put my foot down about it. He will be having this party whether it kills him or not."

"Go Misaki. You're probably the only one who can't get Akihiko to do things he doesn't want to do."

"If only I could get him to stop doings things I don't want him to do," Misaki muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Misaki replied, innocently. If he said anything, then Onii-chan and Usagi-san would just get in another fight. "Anyway, I'm gonna go over to the school and see if Kamijou Sensei is still there so I can invite him and Nowaki-sama."

"I—I'll go with you," Takahiro said, suddenly, struggling to get the words out.

"Really?" Misaki asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I can ask Hiroki what to get Akihiko for his birthday."

"Okay." For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this, but he shoved it back.  _It's just nerves because of all the drama from two days ago._

"Manami, love, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay," she called from the kitchen, having run like hell to get there and avoid getting caught, eavesdropping. For some strange reason, she also had thoughts of foreboding. Her woman's intuition told her something bad would happen. She decided that she ought to do some shopping at the market about three blocks from M university.

…

Misaki led his brother through the halls of the college that Takahiro had intended to attend before his and Misaki's Parents had passed away. He smiled, somewhat nostalgically, until Misaki interrupted his memories. "Onii-chan? Onii-chan!"

"Hmm?"

"I said I have to use the washroom, so you go ahead and talk to Kamijou Sensei. His office is that room right over there." He gestured down the hall.

"Okay." Takahiro watched until Misaki let the Men's room door close behind him before heading on down the hall. Meanwhile, Misaki sagged against the door. He'd give his brother and Kamijou-sensei five minutes to patch things up before he joined them and started to talk about the party.

Takahiro reached the door and struggling with his nerves, knock lightly on the door. No one answered, but he could here faint whimpering in the room. Takahiro started to open the door, thinking someone was hurt inside, but then his mind flashed back to the last time he thought someone was hurt:  _a passionate embrace, with lips locked and hands under the others' shirts…_ Takahiro shuddered and started to back away when he heard his name. "Taka-kun? What are you doing here?"

He turned to see Hiroki coming towards him with a huge pile of papers. "If you're here, then who—"

Instantly jumping back to the idea that someone inside the office was hurt since he knew Hiroki was out here and not messing around with a doctor/flower shop keeper. He reached down and turned the handle and pushed the door open. What he revealed was a man who had to be in his mid thirties, sitting in a swivel chair with a boy younger than Misaki straddling his hips. "HUH!?" Takahiro managed before keeling over for the second time in his life.

A couple of people said they wanted me to throw in some Terrorist, so there it is. Yay! This chapter was long considering I didn't have any sex in it. There was so much dialogue that my pinkies hurt from having to hit shift-apostrophe over and over again (carpal tunnel, eat your heart out)

For the record, I was actually listening to I'll Cover You from the musical Rent. For those of you that have no idea what I am talking about, I'll suffice to say it is the one song that the two gay men sing to each other.

* * *

**Chapter 9: In the Office**

* * *

Disclaimer: no I don't own Junjou Romantica.

Okay, I am really tired and sick and pissed off because I'm tired and sick, so if this comes out crappy, I am very sorry.

Chapter 9

"Taka-kun! Not again." Hiroki rolled his eyes as he looked down at the man who lay out cold on the floor. He stepped lightly over the body and then reached down digging in the man's pockets for his phone.

"Who is that?" Miyagi asked as he started to shift uncomfortably. He still had an erection and it seemed that it would not be seen to any time soon. Shinobu had already scrambled off his lap, flushing furiously over getting caught.

"He's an old friend from high school, though what he's doing here is beyo—"

"Onii-chan? What happened?" Misaki had arrived at a dead run, having seen his brother's legs sticking out in the hall. "Jeez, what were you doing Kamijou Sensei?"

"Idiot," he grabbed a pencil that just happened to be lying on the floor within his reach and flung it at the youth, who failed to dodge it as it smacked him in the face. "It wasn't me he saw."

"Then who—" Misaki finally took notice of the other people in the room. An older man, in his thirties who he was sure was a professor here and "Takatsuki-kun?"

"Senpai?" Now the boy looked really embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. And I needed to talk to Kamijou Sensei about something, but what are you doing here?"

"I-I was just—no, I don't think there is any excuse I can come up with." He took a deep breath. "I'm having an affair with this teacher."

"Huh?" He was a little lost for words but this did run through his mind:  _Does it count as an affair if he doesn't actually go here?_

"Shut up, brat," Miyagi shot back to his young lover. "It's not an affair."

Hiroki looked back and forth between the two other ukes. "How do you two know each other?"

"We went to the same high school. Misa-kun was my Senpai." Shinobu grinned at the memories. "Before I went to Australia, anyway."

"It's good to see you again, Takatsuki-kun. Now what happened to my brother and why are you pawing through his pockets?" For the last part, he spun on Hiroki who was still looking for a cell phone.

Hiroki flushed and said, "I thought I should call his wife and tell her that he'd fainted again. But since I don't know the number off the top of my head, I thought he might have it programmed into his phone."

"Oh. Well you don't have to keep searching; my brother is always forgetting his phone at home. But don't worry, I have Manami-Chan's cell on speed dial." With that he flipped up his phone and pressed a couple of buttons. "Hey Manami-Chan."

"Misaki-kun? Is something wrong?"

"Uhh well, it seems Onii-chan passed out again."

Three blocks away, Manami sighed deeply. "What did he see?"

Misaki looked at all the other men in the room. "I'm not too sure yet."

"Was it Kamijou-san?"

"No, it was two different people I think." At that, Miyagi and Shinobu flushed angrily.

"Okay," she heaved another sigh. "I knew something was going to happen, so I went to the market near where you are, so I'll be over in about five minutes. You should discuss party plans now, there's nothing any of us can do for Takahiro. I'll just put him in bed when he gets home."

"Thanks, Manami, we're on the second floor, in the only office with a light on. See you in a few minutes." Then he shut the phone.

He turned to face the rest of the men in the room. "You want to tell me what happened?"

"Not really, Senpai," Shinobu replied.

Misaki turned to Hiroki. "Were they doing something that would make my brother faint?"

"Yeah, most likely."

"Traitor," Miyagi muttered.

"Well what the hell does it matter? He's as bad as we are."

"Am not." Misaki flushed furiously. Miyagi's and Shinobu's eyes widened.

"You know that last time I checked, Akihiko was a man."

"He doesn't count. I'm still attracted to women."

Hiroki smirked. "Don't let him here that, he'll never let another woman within a mile of you."

"Don't remind me." He returned to the subject at hand. "So it was you two, huh?"

"Yes, Senpai." Shinobu admitted.

"Okay, moving on, Kamijou Sensei. The reason we came was to invite you and Nowaki-sama to Usagi-san's birthday party."

"Akihiko's having a party?" Hiroki stared at the youth, incredulous.

"I'm having a party for him."

"Ah, the truth comes out; I knew Akihiko would never want a party."

"I don't care, can you come?"

"Is he coming?" He gestured at the seemingly lifeless Takahiro.

"Yes."

"We'll come if he promises not to faint at the sight of us."

"He won't, he's just having trouble accepting this world he's suddenly fallen into."

At that moment, Manami appeared in the doorway. "Hello everyone." Then she looked down at her husband and sighed. "Baka," she muttered. She proceeded to drop down to her knees and whisper in his ear. Then she looked up. "Misaki-kun, Kamijou-san, should you please help me get him into the car?"

"Sure," they both said together. Hiroki grabbed his friend's legs while Misaki and Manami supported his shoulders. Together, they all left, Miyagi and Shinobu stood there, completely forgotten.

"What was all that about?"

"I don't know," Miyagi replied. "But I have a feeling we don't know the rest of the story."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, Shinobu get back over here." He held out his arms and waited with a hungry expression on his face. Shinobu's grin was feral as he leapt back into his lover's lap.

* * *

**Chapter 10: In the Penthouse Again**

* * *

 

On the day of the party, Misaki was had just finished wrapping his present, an expensive Calligraphy pen and a bear, similar to Suzuki-san, which held ink for the pen. Misaki had just taped a card to it, when Usagi-san came down from his office, a finished manuscript in hand.

Aikawa had called two hours ago and demanded the manuscript be finished by the time she arrived at the party. Usagi had replied that it was his birthday and it should be his day off. Then Both Aikawa and Misaki started ranting at him about being two weeks late for the deadline, again. When he pouted, Misaki had simply sent the writer to his office by threatening to not put out tonight. Usagi had said that was a stupid threat since he would do whatever the hell he wanted and Misaki was welcome to try to stop him. (Try being the operative word there.) Nevertheless, he stalked to his office and shut the door, his thought process being that his lover would put up less of a struggle if he went now.

Now he wrapped his arms around Misaki from behind. He nuzzled the boy's neck and murmured, "A present? You needn't have bothered; you already know what I want from you. Then he pulled Misaki from the table while the boy squirmed and kicked. They were so busy that they couldn't hear the doorbell chining over and over.

…

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Aikawa reached the apartment of her best writer and saw a man about Usami Sensei's age pressing the buzzer over and over again. He turned and saw her. "Oh, could you help me get in, the people I'm trying to see aren't answering."

"Who are you trying to see?"

"Ah, Usami Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki."

Just as she thought, another crazed fan. Still, she could be wrong. "What is your relationship to them?"

"I'm Misaki's older brother. And a friend of Akihiko's from high school. Misaki invited me to the party."

"Oh," Maybe he wasn't some loony stalker after all. "I guess I can let you in then, I'm Aikawa, I'm Usami Sensei's editor."

"I'm Takahashi Takahiro, are you really? How do you put up with him?"

"That is a very good question." She replied with a smirk. Then she opened the door and they walked inside.

On the floor of the penthouse, Aikawa turned the key in the lock and opened the door. The front hall and living room were empty, but they could hear noise in the kitchen. They followed the noise and opened the door. "Usami Sen—" she stopped at the sight of Usagi pinning Misaki to the wall with his hands above his head, while kissing the boy thoroughly. Aikawa gasped in surprise, her Moe fan girl heart jolting while Takahiro fought nausea.  _This is what Misaki wants, this is what Misaki wants._  He repeated in his mind, over and over again. He swayed slightly and managed not to completely pass out, but it was a near thing.

The other two men noticed Aikawa and Takahiro and sprang apart, Misaki looked guilty under the red color that was rapidly darkening his face. "I…I came to help decorate." Takahiro managed to get out. "M-Manami will be coming when the party starts, but I decided to come ahead and Aikawa-san let me in and I didn't think you would be d-doing that." He ended the sentence awkwardly. "I think I will just go crawl under a rock now and stay there for a while."

"Onii-chan, it's not as bad as that, I mean look, you didn't even pass out this time." He smiled warmly at his older brother.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I know I am, now you and Aikawa-san keep Usagi-san busy while I finish with the last of the details and then we can start the party since the decorations are already taken care of."

"Okay."

"I'll make some tea," Usagi said, putting on the kettle. "You two go on ahead."

"Oh no you don't," Takahiro's over protectiveness for his brother began to flare up. "I'll make tea, you go ahead."

Usagi started to protest but Aikawa grabbed his arm and tugged, saying, "Come on, Usami Sensei. I still need your manuscript." Then she dragged him from the kitchen.

"Misaki," Takahiro started as the door closed behind the other two. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

"Alright with what?" Misaki asked, carefully not looking at his brother on the pretense of checking to see if the cake was done yet.

Takahiro put the kettle on the stove to cook. "Is it alright what Akihiko is doing to—I mean with you?"

"It's fine," Misaki answered truthfully.

"I just worry because Akihiko has always had a tendency to push things, and people, to their limits. I just want to know that he's not pressuring you into this in some way."

"Onii-chan! I lo—I love Usagi-san. Please stop saying such horrible things about him. He's never been bad to me, he is always taking care of me and he loves me too. He won't ever hurt me." Misaki stopped panting. Takahiro stared at him.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Good." He said shortly. "Tea's done."

"Ah, I'll take it out then."

"Okay," Misaki replied checking on the cake for the second tome in five minutes. It was almost done, soon he could take it out, stick it in the freezer for twenty minutes, then frost it. Following the adage a watched cake never bakes (it's been adapted for this story) Misaki poked his head out of the door to the living room and looked on as his brother, and his lover chit chatted idly with Aikawa. Misaki smiled. He could see the tension in his brother's shoulders as he tried to hide his worry, but at least he was making a valiant effort to appear on good terms with the situation. And Misaki knew that that man would come around eventually. Probably sooner with Manami around. Thank god for Manami.

In the other room, Usagi twitched suddenly, wondering why he was jealous of Takahiro's wife all of the sudden. He looked over at Misaki who was watching and raised an eyebrow.

 _Stupid Psychic Usagi-baka_.

Usagi grinned at the boy and sipped his tea. Misaki flushed and fled to the kitchen to check on the cake.

The next chapter is going to be fun to write. I can only hope that Takahiro doesn't flip out again…yeah right. Anyway if anyone wants a spoiler then read Tamazingrace review number 14ish (it will change if there are more reviews (which, btw I love getting ;))

* * *

**Chapter 11: At the Party**

* * *

 

Misaki smiled as he refilled the punch bowl. The party was in full swing, with everyone chit chatting and eating. So far no one had passed out, gotten drunk, or started to fight. Hiroki and Nowaki were in a corner talking with Aikawa about the different books that Marukawa published, while Takahiro and Manami talked with Usagi and Isaka about the economy. Misaki was glad that everyone had managed to occupy him or herself. He didn't think when the doorbell went off, only pressing the response buzzer to let whoever was downstairs in. then he forgot as Usagi-san called him over to join the conversation.

A few minutes passed before a knock at the door called Hiroki's attention from his conversation. "I'll get it," he called, even though no one else had noticed. He went to the door and pulled it open. "Are you here for the party?" He asked the tall Man with brown hair and cold eyes.

"Yes," the man's cold voice carried across the room. Usagi stiffened as Isaka smiled slightly. They both turned to see Usami Haruhiko standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Usagi almost snarled.

Misaki, sensing danger like an antelope with a lion at its back, turned slowly to see the man. "Usagi-ani?" He asked, startled.

"Misaki," he acknowledged.

"Usami-san, I haven't seen you since Akihiko and I were in high school." Takahiro, the clueless wonder, was completely ignoring the tension in the room as he crossed it to shake the man's hand. "You probably don't remember me, I'm Misaki's older brother, Takahashi Takahiro."

Haruhiko took his hand. "Of course, forgive me for forgetting you," he said, politely. "I was unaware, however the Misaki was your brother."

"Well, it's not like I brought him with me when I was with Akihiko." Takahiro tried to respond properly while he asked himself why Usami-san was referring to his brother without an honorary. Were they that close? Takahiro cast a look in Misaki's direction. Misaki looked absolutely horrified. Beside him, Akihiko was glaring daggers at his brother. What the hell was going on?

"Of course not." Haruhiko replied to Takahiro's comment. He was about to say more when Usagi cut him off.

"This is a private party. Get out." Usagi was furious. How dare this man interrupt his affairs,  _again._

"But I was invited." Haruhiko nodded to Isaka who was trying to slip away to hid—to use the bathroom.

"Err," Isaka rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Usami Sensei, he is your brother after all. I thought he ought to be here."

Usagi was going to throw the man out anyway, but Misaki put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him stay. He is your brother after all."

Usagi gave in, unable to refuse the boy anything. "Fine, whatever."

"Usagi-ani, do you want something to eat?"

"Sure." He allowed himself to be lead to the buffet Misaki had set up, while Usagi glowered and Takahiro looked confused. Manami wasn't sure why, but her intuition was warning her about Usami Haruhiko. There was something about him that she thought was just off. Maybe it was the way he'd reacted with Misaki vs. the way he addressed his brother. Yes, something was definitely off.

…

Manami wondered if her intuition was failing her. So far, Haruhiko had been the perfect gentleman. Usagi had continued to ice the man out but he had found a conversation topic with Isaka so he didn't notice. Still, she had some serious foreboding.

…

The party was winding down. Hiroki and Nowaki had both left the moment Hiroki had gotten drunk enough to make lusty eyes at his lover. Nowaki had grinned, thanked Misaki for inviting them, and fled. Manami, who had been leaning against the wall that divided the apartment and the hallway, heard and felt several thumps as the boys stopped to make out on their way to the elevator. Aikawa had gone as well, she had a meeting in the morning and needed to sleep. And Asahina had shown up, and dragged an extremely drunk Isaka out of the apartment amid protests of the guests who'd been watching him make a drunken fool of himself. With only a few guests remaining, Misaki had begun to clean. He slipped off to the kitchen with several plates and was putting them in the sink when he heard someone open and close the kitchen door.

He turned to see Haruhiko watching him. "Do you need something, Usagi-ani?"

"Yes." He did not elaborate.

"Well, what is it?"

"You."

Misaki sighed. "We've already been over this. I can't be with you. I lo-I love Usagi-san." He turned back to the dishes.

"I don't care."

"Huh? What—" he stopped as Haruhiko grabbed him and kissed him. Misaki shoved away, but Haruhiko followed him and forced him onto his back against the table. "Usami-san, no—" he shoved uselessly at Haruhiko's huge frame.

"Misaki, Manami and I are leav—" Takahiro had come into the kitchen. He stared at the scene before him: Usagi's older brother, holding Misaki down on a table.

Takahiro snapped. "GET THE HELL OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Usagi burst into the room and stared at his brother and Misaki for a second before he strode forward, yanked Haruhiko away, and threw him back against the counter. Then he grabbed up Misaki and hugged him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine."

"I think you should leave." Usagi turned back to Haruhiko. Haruhiko straightened himself and his jacket and left without a word.

"Misaki, what the hell was that?" Takahiro looked pissed and shocked at the same time. "Are you messing around with him too?"

"Taka-love," Manami started, surprised.

"Well he's gay, and he's surrounded by all these gay people. Who else are you with? Hiroki? That professor I saw at your university? I mean he's obviously into people about your age."

"Onii-chan?!" Misaki stared at his brother, on the verge of tears.

"I may be an airhead, but I'm not that stupid. I mean you two were obviously busily doing that."

"Takahiro, you are going too far." Usagi had spoken for the first time since the outburst began. "Misaki is not involved with my brother, or anyone else other than me. Trust me when I say that, were that the case, the other man would not live to see another sunrise."

"And you're threatening death to people. This is what I am saying. Staying with you has provided Misaki with a very bad environment. This lifestyle is not healthy."

"Onii-chan—" Misaki started again. But Takahiro cut him off.

"Maybe Misaki should stay with us for a while."

TBC…

And I'm ending it with a cliffhanger. For the record, I came up with this twist in the story midway through writing what was supposed to be the end of this story. So of course, I ended up having to trash an hour's worth of work in order to make this story even more intriguing.

* * *

**Chapter 12: After the Party**

* * *

 

Maybe Misaki should stay with us for a while…

Everyone stared at Takahiro. Manami was the first to speak. "Don't be ridiculous Taka-love. You know that you can't say that."

"Yes I can. Misaki is my little brother and I should have some say in how he lives. This life is not good for him. So I'm calling intervention."

"Onii-chan," Misaki said, staring at his older brother. "You can't do this. Please. I love Usagi-san. Please don't make me choose between you two."

"So is he more important than I am?" Takahiro yelled, bitingly.

"Didn't he just say he loved you both?" Manami shot at her husband.

"Oh sure, take their side." If he was alone in his belief, then so be it. He grabbed Misaki's arm and dragged the boy toward the door.

"Usagi-san, help. Onii-chan, let go of me. Usagi-san." Misaki looked desperately to his lover, who just stood there, watching. "USAGI-SAN!"

Misaki fought his brother's grip as the older man dragged him out of the apartment and down the hall to no avail.

Back in the apartment, Manami was staring at Usagi. "So you're just gonna let them go?"

"Yes." Usagi stared off into space.

"Why, don't you love Misaki?"

Usagi rounded on her. "Of course I do!" He snarled. "I would do anything for Misaki. Up to and including letting him go if that is what's best for him. I am not going to make him choose between his brother and me. This is really the best way."

Manami smacked him across the face. "That's stupid." She yelled, and stomped after the other two men. "Have a happy birthday alone," she snarled as she stalked out the door.

Usagi glared at the door, then reached for his cigs. Lighting one, he stalked over to the couch and collapsed onto it. He stared at the coffee table which was piled high with the presents he'd refused to open in front of everybody. He straightened and began digging in the pile until he found Misaki's gift. He opened it to reveal the calligraphy pen and Suzuki-san ink bottle. He stared at it. Then he kissed it reverently the set it down on the table and lay back on the couch as his thoughts filled with his lover.

…

"Onii-chan, stop this." Misaki struggled, dug his feet in and did everything humanly possible to deter his brother, only to fail miserably. He was forced onto the car, where he finally gave up and just sat there, seething. Manami came out of the building a minute later and got in the front seat without a word. Takahiro also got in. he started the car and drove all the way home, not uttering a sound.

Misaki glared at the guest room he'd been informed would be his room while he stayed here. Misaki did not want to be here. He considered an escape plan, but decided to wait it out and see if his brother's head was cooler in the morning.

He undressed, put on a night shirt his brother had loaned him and flopped down on the bed. He glared at the ceiling, wishing he were in his apartment, fighting off Usagi-san's advances. Not that he would have struggled that hard since it was the man's birthday. Still. He wanted to be with his lover. He sighed and rolled over, shut his eyes and tried to sleep while his heart ached in his chest.

Ten minutes later, the pain was so unbearable, that Misaki knew he's never make it to morning. He got up, put on his clothes and peeked out into the hall. It was empty. He slipped downstairs, silently. He started for the door, but Takahiro appeared, forcing Misaki back. Of course, that was when he bumped into Manami. He gasped and looked at her, nervous. She grinned and walked into the hall and called, "Taka-love, can you help me with something upstairs?"

"Of course," he replied and vanished around the corner. Misaki slipped to the door, pulled on his shoes and opened the door as quietly as he could. He could hear Manami talking loudly to cover up any noise he made. He smiled. He was so glad to have Manami around. He slipped out and closed the door just as softly.

Then he fled into the night.

* * *

**Chapter 13: In the Penthouse, yet again**

* * *

 

Usagi glared at the ceiling and called himself nine kinds of idiot. Did he honestly think he could make it on his own without the man he loved? Answer: no, he could not. He had intended to let what happened happen since he knew that Takahiro always had had Misaki's best interests at heart. If Takahiro thought this was the best way to go about it, then so be it.

Misaki…

Usagi's thoughts focused on his young lover. The man he would probably not see for a while.

Unless he decided to do something about it. His resolve grew and he stood up and grabbed his coat and shoes. Then he practically ran out of his apartment and into the night.

…

Misaki hopped off the subway and began to run for the stairs. He burst out into the night and ran for his apartment. Reaching it, he threw his key into the lock and turned it. Then he ran headlong down the hall to the elevator. Gasping slightly, he pressed the button. The doors opened instantly as if someone had only just left the complex. (a/n: hint hint) Misaki pressed the button to his floor and waited, pacing frantically. He needed Usagi-san right now. He was mad at his brother, he didn't want Usagi-san to be mad at him too since he'd gone home with his brother in the first place.

The doors opened and Misaki flew down the hall. At the penthouse door, Misaki turned the key, and shoved the door in. "Usagi-san?" He yelled as he hurried inside, kicking off his shoes as he ran. He found the living room devoid of any life. The stack of presents was still there. Misaki glanced at it. His gift was missing. He checked to see if it had fallen under the table. Instead he found the wrapping paper for it.  _So he opened that one already_. Misaki smiled. God, he loved that man. "Usagi-san," he called again, realizing the man had yet to appear. He looked up, expecting his lover to appear at the balcony rail.

No one came.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki dashed into the kitchen, first. No Usagi-san.

The office room: no Usagi-san.

His bedroom: no Usagi-san

Misaki's bedroom: no Usagi-san

The bathroom:  _no Usagi-san_

Usagi-san was gone. Misaki dashed back into the front hall and saw that Usagi-san's coat and shoes were gone.  _Where the hell did he go?_  Misaki wondered, worry touching his eyes. He bit his lip, refusing to cry over the fact that his lover was not anxiously awaiting his return. It was far too selfish of him. But…it didn't stop him from being sad.

Then he remembered something. Cell phones, duh. Misaki dug out his phone and pressed speed dial. Tinkling music rang out behind him. He turned to see Usagi's phone lying on the table.  _Idiot,_ Misaki thought, scathingly.  _Who goes out in the middle of the night and forgets their cell phone?_

Misaki snapped his phone shut and the music cut out. He sat down on the couch to wait for his lover to return.

He waited ten minutes.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Forty.

When an hour had passed with no sign of the older man's return. Misaki got fed up.  _At this rate, I should have just stayed with Onii-chan._  He gave Usagi-san ten more minutes, and then grabbed his shoes and went out the door to catch the last train to Takahiro's house.

…

Usagi dove for his red sports car in the parking garage. He fell into the driver's seat and started the car. He began thinking about how to make his case to Takahiro. Simply saying that he needed Misaki would not satisfy his lover's brother. This had to be beneficial to Misaki. Even though he knew that Misaki saw them living together as beneficial, Takahiro could easily just argue every point Usagi could make. No, he needed something better. He glared absently at the advertisements on billboards while he thought it over. He could tell Takahiro that Misaki needed to live with him because he had connections to the university, and because he would make sure that Misaki's grades stayed above failing, which had always been what Takahiro had always consulted Usagi on it the past when Misaki came up in their discussion. Yes, that would work. As long as he could make that fact stand out more than anything else, the fact that Takahiro needed Usagi to keep Misaki from failing his classes, he might just be able to pull this off. Maybe not tonight, but he could probably get Misaki back within a couple of days.

He looked back at the road as his plan solidified.  _Hang on, Misaki._  He sped down the freeway, determined to get through to Takahiro. Maybe Manami might help if she knew he felt stupid for letting go of Misaki in the first place. He just hoped the Takahiro would listen to them and not be a complete airhead and blow them off. He needed his Misaki, soon.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Outside**

* * *

Usagi arrived on his best friend's doorstep and rang the doorbell. Takahiro opened the door, took one look outside and slammed the door shut. Usagi sighed and rang the bell again. This time he could hear Manami yelling at her husband for a few seconds before she opened the door and said lightly, "Usami-san, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Misaki."

"Well you can't," Takahiro snapped. His sudden determination to keep the two lovers apart had evidently grown instead of weakened like Usagi had expected.

"I also need to talk to you, Takahiro."

"About what?"

"Well, I think that it is more beneficial for Misaki to live with me than to live here."

"Ha. You're just saying that so that I'll let Misaki go back with you. Well unless you can give me a decent reason, I am not budging on this."

"I can give you plenty of reasons."

"Then tell me."

"Uh, if I might interrupt," Manami stepped carefully in between the two men. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation inside?"

"No, this conversation is over." Takahiro said. He glanced at his wife. "If we let him in, then he'll just run upstairs and find Misaki." Then he turned and went deeper into the house. "Besides," he called. "It's not like Misaki is upstairs demanding to be let go back to your house." Usagi's eyes saddened at this. Did Misaki even want to leave? Or could he possibly prefer things this way. Usagi's emotions flickered, confused and hurt. Manami saw this and knew she had to tell him the truth.

Manami glared back towards her husband and rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Usagi. "Sorry Usami-san," she said, loudly. "I don't think he's up to talking to you tonight." Then she leaned over so that she was hanging out of the doorframe. She whispered, "Misaki left nearly an hour ago." Usagi's eyes widened in shock. Manami grinned at him and straightened. "Good bye, Usami-san. Maybe Takahiro will be more up to talking in the morning." Usagi heard a resounding 'hmph' before Manami shut the door.

Then he grinned, turned around and hopped off the porch and dashed to his car. He threw it into drive and fled down the road to get home as fast as he could.

…

Misaki fought tears as he headed back to the subway entrance five blocks away from the apartment. Stupid Usagi-san didn't even wait for him to come back. He probably went off and did something stupid.

Ten feet from the subway, a car screeched to a halt beside him. He looked around but saw nothing since its headlights were blinding him. "Misaki!" Yelled a voice. The car's door opened and two seconds later, Misaki was engulfed in his lover's embrace. Misaki gasped and broke down, sobbing. He wrapped his arms around the other man, clinging desperately to him. "Misaki…Misaki…Misaki." Usagi whispered over and over again. "I love you, Misaki."

He pulled away just enough to kiss the boy thoroughly. Then he licked away the boy's tears even as more came. Then he kissed Misaki again and hugged him so tightly the youth thought he might burst.

When they finally pulled apart, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Then Misaki remembered that he was mad at the older man.

So he hit him. "Idiot! Where the hell did you go? I waited for you and you didn't come."

"I'm sorry. I went to Takahiro's but you'd already gone. I came back here as fast as I could."

"You-you went to Onii-chan's?"

"Yes, and Takahiro was very mean." He pouted slightly, making Misaki laugh a little.

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "I thought you'd gone off and done something stupid."

"Well, Takahiro said you hadn't tried to get back to me at all. I started to panic, but then Manami told me you'd snuck out. I was so glad." He hugged Misaki again as if to prove his point.

Misaki leaned into his embrace with secret relief. God, he loved this man. He was so glad to be back with him. Even if it had only been a few hours, it felt like weeks or months. He'd been so worried. Why hadn't Usagi-san tried to stop Takahiro in the first place?

Upon remembering this little tidbit, Misaki pulled away. He looked up at the older man. "Why didn't you Onii-chan in the first place?" He barely managed to keep the near sobs that were trying to break out of his throat.

"I thought maybe it was for the best."

"Oh, not that again." Misaki rolled his eyes as he recalled the night on the ferris wheel when Usagi-san had told him he shouldn't stay with him anymore. Misaki gave Usagi the same answer now as he did back then. "I don't want that. I love you."

Usagi smiled and leaned down to kiss the boy once more. "Misaki," he whispered against the boy's lips. "Let's go home."

"Yes," he agreed, allowing Usagi-san to lead him to the car.

 

* * *

**Chapter 15: In the Penthouse Once More**

* * *

 

Takahiro woke up, kissed his sleeping wife on the cheek, brushed his teeth, and went hesitantly to Misaki's guest room. He knew full well that his little brother was mad at him. That was most likely the reason that Misaki had not come down from his room once the night before. Still, he hadn't asked to go back to Akihiko either, so the pros and cons were pretty much equal.

Takahiro knocked gently and called, "Misaki, are you awake?"

There was no answer. Takahiro opened the door and peered inside.

It was deserted.  _Is he already awake and downstairs?_  He closed Misaki's door and headed down to the kitchen.

It, too, was empty.

So was the living room.

And the bathroom.

Takahiro dashed to the front hall and found that Misaki's shoes were gone as well. He turned tail and ran back upstairs.

Manami was dreaming about how cheesy and romantic Usagi and Misaki would be when they finally caught up to each other, when a yell cut through her out of her moe fan girl fantasy and forced her in to wakefulness.

"Manami!" Takahiro came tearing into the bedroom, his eyes wide and feverish. "Misaki's gone!"

Manami yawned. "Of course he is," she moaned, still half asleep and not really realizing exactly what she was saying. "He left last night." Then her eyes shot open as she remembered that Takahiro did not know that. She sat straight up and stared at her husband, nervously.

He looked like he'd been hit with a brick.  _Oh no, I hope he's not going into shock again._  He stared at her for a moment, then said, calmly...too calmly, "Where did he go?"

Manami looked at him hard. Did he honestly not know? "Where do you think?"

"He went back to Akihiko?"

"Of course." Manami resisted the urge to tack on a 'duh'.

Takahiro turned away without further comment and left the room. "Where are you going?" Manami called.

"Where do you think?" Takahiro yelled behind him.

Two minutes later, Manami heard the front door slam open and closed again. Then she heard the sound of his car revving more than was necessary as he pealed out of the driveway. Manami sighed.  _Sorry, Usami-san, Misaki-kun._

...

Takahiro threw himself down the sidewalk, headlong as he neared his so-called best friend's apartment. He reached the steps as two men were going in. He slid in behind the other people. Then hurried to the staircase, deciding against waiting for the elevator.

He raced up the stairs and reached Akihiko's floor. He ran to the penthouse door and rattled the doorknob. He started when the door came open.  _Idiot, who leaves his door unlocked in this day and age?_  He shut the door and locked it behind himself. "Akihiko? Misaki?"

There was no answer, so he ran up the stairs and tried the first room. He found a room he guessed was Misaki's judging by it's cleanliness and the closet with Misaki-sized clothes. The bed, however, was empty.

The next room held a computer and piles of paper and books were strewn about on the floor.  _Akihiko's office_. He closed the door and moved on to the shut door on this floor.

He opened it. Inside he found heaps of toys and stuffed animals on the floor. On the bed, he saw two figures lying under the covers. He moved closer, careful to not make any noise.

What he saw on closer examination stopped him dead. Misaki lay fast asleep, wrapped in Akihiko's arms. He was smiling, even in sleep. Akihiko also smiled, something that had been a rare sight always. He clutched Misaki close, seemingly refusing to ever let the boy go. Their love was painfully obvious now. Takahiro instantly felt ashamed for trying to separate the two of them in the first place. He slowly backed out of the room and shut the door carefully. Then he crept away quietly as he could.

He reached the door and opened it.

Then stared. The two men from before were in the doorway. One was on one knee, a piece of silver in each hand. He looked up at Takahiro, eyes nervous.  _Burglars!_  Takahiro made to close the door, but the standing man said, "Wait. This is not what it looks like." Takahiro slammed the door anyway. He hastily twisted the dead bolt just in case.

Then there was a knocking from the other side of the door. Takahiro started to back away, looking for a phone to call the cops. They knocked harder.

"Ugh, COMING," a voice yelled from upstairs. A moment later, Akihiko appeared on the balcony. Despite the oh so loving expression he'd worn in Misaki's arms, he now looked pissed off and was radiating an extremely dark aura. He stalked down the stairs and started towards the door.

"Don't open it!" Akihiko turned, noticing Takahiro for the first time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later. Don't answer the door. When I tried to leave, they were trying to pick the lock."

Akihiko snorted. "I'm not afraid of a couple of thieves." He went to the door and yanked it open. Then froze. "Father?" He asked, surprised.

 

* * *

**Chapter 16: Still in the Penthouse**

* * *

 

Fuyuhiko stepped over the threshold and looked at his son. "You have a very rude guest here, boy."

Akihiko gave his old man a very dirty look. "Father, you must remember Takahashi Takahiro."

 _Was he one of Akihiko's friends from high school?_ Fuyuhiko could not remember the man at all, but that didn't mean he would be impolite about it. Besides, the name did sound familiar. "Oh, forgive me, I did recognize you, Takahashi-ku-" he stopped as the realization dawned on him. "You're Takahashi Misaki's older brother, aren't you?"

As confirmation, Misaki appeared at the balcony, sleep rumpled and rubbing his eyes. "Usagi-san, who's at the door?" He opened his eyes and looked down at Fuyuhiko and Takahiro who were staring up at him. Usagi, too, was staring at him. "Onii-chan? Usagi-chichi?" When nobody said anything, but continued to jsut stare at him, he asked, "What's everyone looking-" it was then that he realized the robe he'd tossed on to leave the room had not been tied properly...or at all. And he hadn't bothered to put anything on underneath it.

Misaki glanced down to see  _all_  of himself through the hanging open bathrobe. Every inch of the boy turned bright pink as he gave a muffled yelp and flew back from the balcony, covering himself. He ran to his own bedroom and slammed the door. Then everyone downstairs could hear the tell-tale sound of a lock clicking into place.

Usagi snickered, then sobered as he realized something. "I guess I won't be getting breakfast this morning," Usagi murmured sadly. Takahiro glowered at him for a moment before he ran after his brother. "Misaki, open the door." (a/n: We'll get back to them later)

Usagi turned to his father. "What do you want today? I mean apart from depriving me of a delicious breakfast."

Fuyuhiko ignored the jab. "I came to discuss the party Usami Corporation is holding next week. The RSVP deadline was yesterday, and you have yet to send a reply."

"That's because I am not going."

"And why is that?"

"Because the invitation is for one person only. I am quite sure that everyone else received a plus one invite. This is simply another one of your ploys to break me and Misaki up. I am also sure that there will be several eligible young ladies there that you hope will entice me. Since I have seen through your cunning plan, I see no reason to attend." Usagi glared at his father, daring him to say he was wrong.

Fuyuhiko struggled for words for a moment. Then he managed, "Very well, if you will attend, I will give you a plus two, or three, if you like. Bring Takahashi-ani and his girl."

Usagi hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Fine, but you are under no circumstances allowed to talk to Misaki. If you do, we will leave."

"Understood." Fuyuhiko nodded to the drone behind him and they moved off to the door. "Good bye, Akihiko."

"Good bye." The door closed. Usagi sighed and headed upstairs to find his lover.

_Backtracking to when Takahiro ran upstairs..._

"Misaki, open the door."

"No, go away."

"Misaki, now." Takahiro was in no mood for this. Fortunately, the order worked because Takahiro heard the sound of a lock turning before the door was pulled open. Misaki stared up at his brother, still red faced with tears streaking his cheeks. Takahiro winced at the sight. He hated seeing his brother look like this. He stepped inside the room and shut the door. Then, he put his arms around his brother and hugged him soothingly. He whispered in the boy's ear, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Misaki asked, confused.

"For everything. For what I did last night. For not being able to really accept you and Akihiko's relationship, for lying about being able to accept the relationship. And I am sorry for trying to separate you from each other. I just snapped, and I am so sorry for that."

"It's okay, Onii-chan." Misaki returned the older man's hug and promptly started to sob. Takahiro held the boy until the tears stopped and Misaki was in control once more.

Once Misaki could speak again, he pulled out of the hug and asked, "What were you doing with Usagi-chichi?"

"Oh, I wasn't with him, I-" he stopped, suddenly looking sheepish. "I actually came in before him."

"Huh? I didn't hear a knock and Usagi-san didn't leave the be-the room." He flushed again and Takahiro winced.

"Well, actually, you left the door unlocked. I walked in and locked it behind me. Then Usami-sama was trying to pick the lock as I was trying to leave."

Misaki raised an eyebrow, just how many people were breaking into his home today? "You're both quite rude. Wait, why did you try to leave after coming and not waking us?"

"I was furious when I got here. I was prepared to drag you out again, but then I saw you and Akihiko lying together. You two looked so happy together that I couldn't stay angry. I just wanted to get out of there. But then I ran into Usami-sama. Then Akihiko came down and then you..." he trailed off, turning a bit pink. Misaki turned even redder.

"So, if you saw us, does that mean..?"

Takahiro hesitated. "It means that I will do my best to accept this relationship, even if it kills me."

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. "On one condition," Takahiro continued. Misaki froze.

"And what is that?"

"I know you say you love Akihiko, but does he love you too? And I mean really, truly, does he love you?"

"I love Misaki with my everything, and then some." Takahiro turned to see Usagi in the doorway. His best friend continued, "I would do anything for Misaki, including dying for him. Misaki is the most important person in the world to me. And I refuse to give him up on the whim of his older brother."

Takahiro stared at his best friend for a few moments, analyzing his expression. Finally, he said, "I believe you. And this time, I mean it. I will not interfere anymore in this matter."

Usagi smiled, and Misaki murmured, "Thank you," as he hugged his brother once more.

Usagi said, "Well, now that everything is settled in this manner, is anyone up for a party next week? I know I'm sure as hell not, but since I don't get an option, I can only ask humbly for reinforcements."

"I'm in," the brothers said together.

 

* * *

**Chapter 17: At the Second Party**

"Akihiko, if you aren't ready to go in the next two minutes, we're going to leave without you," Takahiro called up the stairs. Usagi had gone upstairs to change for the party. Ten minutes later, Misaki got irritated and went up to get him. That had been twenty minutes ago. Since then, there had been several angry cries and then things had gotten very quiet. Takahiro and Manami were waiting,  _very patiently_  for the men to return. At last, the two of them appeared at the balcony. Misaki was flushed and his suit looked slightly rumpled. Usagi, on the other hand looked freshly primped.

They came down the stairs together and Usagi said, "Let's get this over with."

In the car, Takahiro and Misaki chit chatted aimlessly with Manami in an attempt to relieve the tension. Usagi had a dark aura that was growing the closer they got to the party. Manami could tell at least that it could have been worse. If Misaki hadn't gone upstairs and given Usami-san a quickie (Manami was sure he wasn't particularly willing but…) then his aura would have been ready to kill. As it was, he had settled for a pissed as hell aura.

They pulled into the front, and all of them got out asUsagi tossed his keys to the valet. The went in to the Teito Hotel. The lobby was beautiful, but the ballroom where the party was being held was spectacular, (a/n: I'm makin up the info on the hotel, please don't yell at me if you know more about it than I do) there was gold and ivory colors filling the room. Misaki, Takahiro and Manami stared at everything, while Usagi simply brushed it off. He was looking for a place where he could hide from his father. Unfortunately, the bastard had chosen a place with absolutely no hidden nooks. He noticed the food table and decided that he might as well get something for Misaki since he hadn't eaten anything since before they had  _gotten changed._

"I'll get us some food. Stay here." Misaki nodded and returned to staring at the décor. As soon as Usagi disappeared from Misaki's side, someone else appeared. He held out a wine glass to the youth.

"That was fast," he said turning to face the man. Then he gasped.

It was not Usagi-san but Usagi-ani. "Gyaa." Misaki hastily took a step back and looked around for support, but his brother and Manami had vanished. "Us-Usagi-ani, what are you doing here?"

"This is my father's party. Isn't it rather obvious that I would be here?"

Misaki looked sheepish. Of course he should have expected the older man. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's not a problem. I take it you are here with my brother."

"Yes." Misaki glanced over at the food table and saw Usagi-san who was talking to "Sumi-Senpai?" He stared. Sure enough, the man beside his lover was Sumi. His school friend who happened to be in love with Usagi-san. "Please excuse me," he said, bowing an apology before walking as fast as he could manage without running towards the two men.

"What are you doing here, Senpai?" Misaki nearly yelped as he arrived beside them, interrupting their conversation.

"Hello, Misaki-kun," Sumi said, smiling brightly. "My father was invited and Mother was busy, so I came to the party in her place."

"I meant why are you talking to my Us—" he stopped abruptly as he realized how rude he was being. "Forgive me, I did not mean to interrupt, I just…" he trailed off as his face turned scarlet.

"It's no problem, Misaki," Usagi said lightly. I was just shooting Sumi down once more."

Misaki flushed bright red. At that moment, Takahiro and Manami appeared. "Have you scene that pillar with gold filigree in it Mis—" he stopped as he realized that he didn't know the other young man in the group.

"Onii-chan, this is my friend from university, Sumi-Senpai."

Takahiro stuck out a hand. "Always a pleasure to meet my little brother's friends. Thank you for taking care of him."

"Oh, it's fine." He smiled cheerfully. Behind him, Usagi was fighting for control. The obnoxious brat had been trying to persuade him to come up to his suite after the party. And now he was all charms and smiles with his best friend.  _Is the brat going to invite him up to his hotel room as well?_  Well, whatever, he didn't care. Just so long as he didn't touch Misaki.

Then, someone called out to Sumi and he turned. "Excuse me, my father is calling me."

"You're excused," Usagi muttered under his breath. Misaki elbowed him.

"Well, I'll see you later." He cast one more, somewhat longing, look at Usagi before he headed off. Now it was Misaki who wanted to hit him.

"He seems like a good friend. Good job, Misaki." Takahiro smiled, completely clueless.

Misaki hoped that conversation could just be left at that, but no, Usagi-san had to go and tell him. "He's gay, Takahiro."

The smile froze. Manami rolled her eyes and then shot Usagi a very dirty look. "Misaki, come here a minute," Takahiro said tightly.

"Yes?" Misaki walked over to his brother, until the older man could lean down and whisper, "Is he really gay."

Misaki got defensive. "Yes, but he's not attracted to me."

"Oh good…how do you know that?"

Misaki snapped back, not really thinking clearly, "Because he's in love with Usagi-san." Then he clapped a hand over his mouth and murmured through it, "Er, I mean…" he trailed off, turning pale as opposed to the bright red he'd been seconds before.

"Really." Takahiro struggled to maintain his composure.

"It's nothing, really." Usagi began trying to lighten the tension in the room, which hung like a big black rain cloud over them all.

"Nothing, huh." Takahiro looked like he needed a break. Manami said, hastily, "Misaki-kun, Usami-san, I'm going to take Takahiro out for some air, you two have fun. Come along, love." She led the still shocked Takahiro out onto one of the balconies.

"I am really glad that Onii-chan married her."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Chapter 18: In the Lobby**

* * *

 

The party had gone from quiet and calm to riotous once people had moved on to their fifth and sixth drinks of the evening.

Misaki, who was only on his fourth drink, murmured to Usagi, who'd been glued to him the entire night, "I have to go use the bathroom."

"I'll go with you."

"No, I'm a big boy, I can go by myself. You stay here, I promise I won't have a problem. Besides, your brother and father are right over there, talking. You can watch and make sure they don't follow me." Also, the room was so noisy and filled with people each wearing a different cologne or perfume that Misaki was developing a headache.

Usagi nodded, confident that he could watch those two. Besides, it wasn't like Sumi would go after Misaki, so they were the primary targets.

Misaki walked off to find a bathroom, stumbling slightly. Then he almost fell because his shoelace was untied. Setting his wine glass on the floor, he bent down to fix his shoe.

"That will get kicked over if you leave it like that." Misaki looked up at a very pretty girl who looked about twenty stared down at him. She looked half western with sapphire blue eyes, setting off her jet black hair. She smiled and leaned down to pick up Misaki's glass, reveling more cleavage than was absolutely necessary.

"Thank you," Misaki said as he turned his attention for another few seconds back to his shoe. Then he stood, and took the wine glass back.

"I'm Satsuki Minako. Or just Mina, for short."

"I'm Takahashi Misaki."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"So, what did you do to merit an invite to the Usami Corp. party?"

"Oh, ah, I'm a guest of one of the family members. What about you?"

"My father is one of the designers in the architectural branch. He's around here somewhere, I could introduce you if you like."

"That's quite alright. I have absolutely no intention of going back in there for awhile."

"Too noisy?"

"And smelly."

She laughed. "I always hate it when both the men and the women feel the need to wear so much perfume."

Misaki laughed too. Then he swayed. Apparently, he'd had too much to drink. "Are you alright?" Mina asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Hmm, maybe you should lay down. Here, you should come up to my suite. You can take a quick nap before the party ends."

His brain was swirling, which was the only reason that idea sounded plausible. "Sure, but I'll need to tell Usagi-san where I'm going 'cause otherwise he'll freak and start tearing the place up."

"Oh, I'll tell, Usagi-san was it? I'll tell him where you are as soon as I get you settled. Okay?"

"Okay," Misaki slurred, on the urge of falling down. He let Mina lead him toward an elevator, not looking back once at the party he'd just left.

…

Usagi was watching Haruhiko and his father so intently that he didn't notice Nowaki until the man saw him and nearly choked on an h'ors deuvre. (a/n: I flunked French, so I did my best to spell it) "Usami-san?"

Usagi turned, and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was Hiroki's lover doing here? He asked as much.

"Ah, Usami Corp. is a primary donor at the hospital. A few of us got to come as bonuses. Hiro-san just went to the bathroom, he'll probably come back in a min—ah, here he comes." Hiroki saw the two of them talking and stopped dead. Then charged up to them.

"What the hell are you doing here, Baka-hiko?"

Usagi gave him a 'duuuuuuh' look. "This is an  _Usami Corp._  party. Why would I not come?"

"Uh, because you hate these kinds of things with a passion."

"So do you."

"Well, if I hadn't come then Nowaki would have had no one to go with."

Nowaki muttered, "Tsumori would have kept me company. You should have said if you didn't want to come tonight."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and shot Usagi a  _now look what you've done_  look. "Nowaki, I wanted to come because I knew you wanted me to come."

"Sounds fishy to me," Usagi said, slyly, unable to resist. Hiroki glowered at him, wishing vehemently that he had something to throw. Nowaki, who finally realized that Usami was just winding them up, laughed and said, "Yes, yes, yes, you are so very funny today. Now where's your little lover?"

"Bathroom."

"Eh? I was just there, I didn't see him."

"What?" Usagi turned to scour the room with his eyes. Nothing. He turned tail and hurried off to the bathroom. "Misaki?" he called. But the bathroom was empty. He ran back into the lobby and up to the front desk. "Has anyone seen a 19 year old boy with brown hair and bright green eyes?"

"I did," Said a woman who was coming out of the back office. "I saw a tipsy young man, about that age. A young lady who is staying here was taking him upstairs."

"What? That couldn't have been Misaki, but…"

"Well, it seems that your precious Takahashi-kun has taken up with someone else. Perhaps he really only wanted you for your money." Usagi, Nowaki and Hiroki turned, as one, to face Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko, who were now also standing in the front lobby.

"So, this was your plan, was it? Get some pretty girl to lure him off? You make me sick," Usagi snarled, viciously.

"I am simply trying to protect my son."

"And I'm trying to protect the one I love." He turned back to the woman behind the desk. "Can you please tell me what room that girl is staying in?"

"I'm sorry, sir, that information is confidential."

"But this is important! Misaki could be in trouble."

The woman hesitated for a moment, before she finally said, "You stay here, I will send up security to check on things." Sensing this was the best he could get, Usagi nodded and backed off. He rounded on his father.

"Why are you doing this to us?"

"Because this relationship will, if it has not already begun, to hurt you. You must be protected from your own impulses, it seems."

"Father, Misaki is not an impulse." The air around him shuddered as he fought for control. "I have loved him ever since I realized he could see through me. All my bravado, my arrogance, everything that I use to shield myself from you, and others like you, he saw through. I can't survive without him." He ended it with gritted teeth.

Fuyuhiko ignored the words, just as he always had before. He simply said, "We shall see."

* * *

**Chapter 19: In the Suite**

* * *

 

"This is a really nice room." Misaki's words were slurring, even as he entered the penthouse suite. Of course, that didn't stop him from taking another sip. "I mean, it's really, really nice."

Mina laughed and watched as the boy made his way around the room examining all of the décor. "Oh please, I'm sure Usami-san has plenty of stuff like this."

"No, he spends all his money on stupid things like bears and toys and Marimo and—how do you know that I live with Usagi-san?" Misaki turned to her looking confused.

Mina flinched. "I-I'm sure you mentioned that you were living with him downstairs."

"No, I didn't."

"Well, anyway, I'll show you the bedroom."

Misaki yawned and forgot what it was he was confused about when facing the prospect of a warm bed. He watched as Mina-chan twisted a knob and opened a door. Misaki waddled over and looked inside. It was ornate as the rest of the room. "This is really nice," he said, yet again.

"So are you."

Misaki turned and looked at the girl. She was smiling prettily, and she was standing very close to him. He began to blush. After all, he had never been alone in a hotel room with a girl, before. "You know, Misaki, you're very cute."

"Oh, I, err…" Underneath the confused words, part of him was screaming,  _yay, someone who is not an Usami thinks I'm cute._  "Uh, you're too kind."

"Not at all." Her smile turned seductive. "I'm really, really not."

Then she pushed Misaki into the room and onto the bed. "What?" His brain was spinning stupidly. All he could really grasp was that there was a girl on top of him, he was far too drunk since he'd only had four drinks, and he was suddenly horny.

"How—"

"Don't worry, I only put enough drugs in your drink so that you'll stay conscious, but you won't remember much. The aphrodisiac, on the other hand…well, I don't actually know the correct dosage on that stuff. I might have overdone it a tad."

A tad, was an understatement. As the drug kicked in with more force, Misaki was starting to see everything with a rosy tinge.  _This is bad._  He felt a tightening in my pants and grimaced. This was so not happening.

And yet, it was.

Mina straddled Misaki and leaned over him. "I really think you're cute." Then she pressed her lips to his.

Misaki's drug addled brain went wild. He grasped Mina, pulling her tight against his body, kissing her fiercely. She laughed slightly through the kiss and slid a hand under Misaki's jacket, pulling at his shirt until it came loose and she could slide a hand over the ridges of his spine. Misaki tried to do the same, only to find that she was wearing a dress. He settled for running his hands over the skin that was revealed in the western cut outfit.

"Have you ever...done it with...a woman, before...?" she asked in between kisses. She began working at the buttons of his shirt.

"Mmm, no." Misaki was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next since Usagi-san was always the one to do everything.

_Usagi-san._

It occurred to him then that if Mina-chan was still up here with him, then Usagi would not know where he was. And then he would jump to the worst possible conclusion...which was probably exactly the situation he was currently in.

And, like magic, there was a knocking at the door. "Hello, Ma'am, this is security. Could you let us in?"

"Damn it," Mina muttered, pulling away. Misaki sat up as well, his clothes completely askew. "I need to talk to Usagi-san."

Mina looked at him confused. "You need to talk to a rabbit? Jeez, I must have really overdosed you."

Misaki was about to explain when the security people knocked again.

She grimaced and crawled off Misaki to answer the doorShe closed the bedroom door, hopeful that Misaki was too out of it to follow her. "Can I help you?"

The guard looked at her and said, "It seems a person from the ball downstairs has gone missing. A witness says she saw you with a person of that description."

"Oh, uh, well, you see-" she stopped as Misaki stumbled out of the bedroom and collasped on the floor.

"Holy shit," one of the guards said. "Sir, are you awake?" he asked, sidestepping Mina to check on Misaki.

"MISAKI!" yelled a voice from the doorway.

...

_Downstairs, while all that was going on..._

Usagi watched as the security guards headed up in an elevator. He watched the numbers climb until they stopped on the top floor. Rich girl, the top floor held only penthouse suites. Now he knew what floor to go to, all he had to do was get there. He needed to find out what was going on up there. He knew there was no way Misaki would ever deliberately cheat on him, but Misaki was already drunk and if this girl was working for his father, then he was sure at least of of Misaki's drinks had been spiked.

Now he just needed a good distraction. He looked out to the huge windows that were the front of the hotel, and yelled, "WHAT'S THAT?!"

Everyone turned and Usagi bolted. He ran for a staircase and shot to the second floor, so they could not catch him in time, where he ran to the elevators and pressed the up button. The doors slid open and he dove inside.

He pressed the button for the top floor and shot upstairs.

When the doors opened again, Usagi dashed out and looked around. Only one door was open and had security guards in its doorway. Usagi started towards them at a quick walk. Then one of them cried, "Holy shit," and disappeared inside the room.

Usagi broke into a run. He slammed to a halt in the doorway. There was Misaki, lying motionless on the ground with the security guard standing over him, looking worried.

"MISAKI!?" he screamed.

 

* * *

**Chapter 20: Still in the Suite**

* * *

 

Usagi dashed to Misaki's side, knocking the security guard aside. He shook Misaki's seemingly lifeless body. "Misaki, Misaki? Wake up!" He lifted the boy, holding him close. He reached down to scoop him the rest of the way into his lap when he felt something hard in Misaki's pants.

 _Unconscious, but still hard?_  "Jeez, what did you give him?" he shot at the girl who was looking nervously between him and Misaki and the security guards.

"It was just a mild aphrodisiac."

"Mild, my ass," Usagi replied. He touched Misaki's face gently, then kissed it. Misaki reacted then, kissing him back, weakly. Usagi pulled away. "Misaki?" he asked as the boy opened his eyes a slit.

"Us-Usagi-san?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I had a weird dream," he said, sitting up. "I dreamt a girl was in bed wi—" he stopped as he spotted said girl, whose arm was now being held by one of the guards.

"Seems, you were actually drugged."

Misaki blushed. He started to struggle out of Usagi's lap, only to fall back into it. "Slow down, you're probably still under the drugs effects."

"So what do I do about that?"

"Well," Usagi started, an evil yet seductive smile forming on his lips, "you won't be able to do anything about it. I however—" he was interrupted by the arrival of more security guards, Hiroki, Nowaki Fuyuhiko and Haruhiko. All of them stared at the scene before them. Two guards, holding a struggling girl and two men sitting in the middle of the floor in a very suggestive manner.

Hiroki flushed and looked away while Nowaki giggled. Fuyuhiko shot an angry look at Mina who promptly started looking terrified, before glowering at the two men on the floor. Haruhiko was, as usual, completely expressionless. Misaki stared back at them. "What are all you guys doin' here?" he slurred.

"Usami-san ditched us, so we followed him." Nowaki struggled to hide the smile. "We're sorry, we didn't think that you two could get so intimate in that short of a time span."

Hiroki rolled his eyes at the implied jab about his taking forever before submitting to Nowaki.

Usagi looked at them all. He personally didn't care whether they were watching or not, but for the sake of Misaki's sanity…if it was still in there somewhere…he said to the would-be voyeurs, "Would you mind giving us some privacy. I'll deal with you later." He glared at his father.

The older man's lips twitched angrily, but he turned without further comment and left the room. Haruhiko followed him and the security guards hauled Mina with them. Hiroki and Nowaki were the last to leave; Hiroki was dragging his young lover, who was still fighting laughter (mayhaps he was a bit drunk as well) by his wrist to the door of the suite, leaving Misaki and Usagi blissfully alone.

Usagi grinned. He and Misaki were alone…in a hotel suite…that was paid for…

Oppurtunity abounds.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Wandering Through the Hotel**

* * *

 

Takahiro stared out over the balcony, his seventh drink in hand, reminiscing about a time when every guy he knew was straight. It wasn't that he had a problem with gay people. It was just that suddenly, everyone he knew was gay. His brother, his best friend, his old school friend, professors at the college he'd always planned on going to. He sighed and continued to look aimlessly at anything but the party.

Manami slipped up behind him and pressed against him, murmuring, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like I need another drink." To prove his point, he downed what was left in his glass.

Manami smiled. "I figured that would be the case." She held up a shot of vodka. Takahiro smiled and took the glass from her hand.

Then he set it on the ledge. "On second thought, I'd rather have you." He smiled, eyes going slightly dark.

Manami grinned, and stood on tip toes to kiss him. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too. Come on, we'd better tell Misaki-kun and Usami-san that we're leaving early."

"Well, maybe we should tell them we're not leaving at all. We are in a hotel after all." He leaned down and pressed his lips gently to the side of her neck.

Manami laughed and shivered at the same time. Takahiro's flirting always made her happy since most of the time he was too busy worrying about Misaki to work on his 'come hither' lines. She pulled back and grabbed his hand to pull him away from the balcony. "Come on, Taka-love. Let's go find them."

…

Of course, they were nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell are they?" Manami asked, getting slightly annoyed. Those two were probably off making out and doing other stuff that she also wanted to do, but couldn't because she was too busy looking for them.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing they've already left."

"Or maybe they've gone off to find a room of their own," Manami muttered under her breath.

Her husband elbowed her and whispered, "Don't say that." She looked at him to see him flushing furiously at the thoughts and images that were probably racing through his head right now.

"Mmm, well, if they have left, or gotten a room, then I don't see any reason why we cannot do our own thing as well." Manami smiled and continued, "Let's go to the front desk."

They walked out of the party, and over to the lobby. Walking up to the desk, Takahiro said, "We'd like to rent a room please."

"Of course. A single king suite, I take it?"

Both of them nodded. "One moment please." The woman behind the desk pressed some things into the computer, asked for a credit card, scanned it and two other cards and handed it back with the room key cards.

"Thank you very much," Takahiro said before looking down lovingly at his wife. The woman behind the counter hid a small smile as the couple walked away.

As they reached the elevator, the doors opened to reveal Hiroki, who was blushing and looking furious, along with Nowaki, who was giggling maniacally. "Oh my god, shut up." Hiroki snapped out. "Have you degenerated into a twelve year old moe fan girl or something?"

That only made Nowaki laugh harder. Then they saw Takahiro and Manami. "Oh hey, it's you guys. What are you doing here?"

"Akihiko invited us to a party."

"Oh, we came because I am apparently a good doctor."

Takahiro and Manami looked at each other, confused. Hiroki looked furious. "Nowaki! You are drunk! And you are no longer allowed to talk."

"Wah, Hiro-san is so mean," Nowaki wailed, throwing his arms playfully around his lover.

"Get off, bastard." Hiroki hit Nowaki in the shoulder as he ducked out from under the much taller man.

"Uh, Hiroki-kun, Nowaki-san, have either of you seen Misaki or Akihiko? We wanted to tell them that they could leave without us."

This sent Nowaki into another fit of giggles while Hiroki looked disgusted. "They're in one of the penthouse suites. I'd suggest not going up there."

"Why?" Takahiro asked, Much to Manami's disbelief. Did he honestly not know?

Nowaki giggled and said, "They're having sex cuz this girl gave Misaki-kun an aphrodisiac and now Usami-san is with him. I think they're going to have sex."

"Don't say that so loud," Hiroki chastised. "See, this is why I said no talking anymore. Hiroki looked at Takahiro, who had blanched and thought,  _Ask a stupid question…_  "Anyway, we'll be off, bye."

He began walking swiftly for the exit.

Nowaki whimpered and said, "Wah, Hiro-san! Come back here or at least wait for me." He waved at the couple who'd been staring at their antics before taking off after his lover.

Takahiro shook his head. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that Hiroki-kun had someone following after his every step like he did with Akihiko. You know, they were always together when I wasn't around. Every time I went looking for Akihiko, Hiroki-kun was always there." Takahiro was starting to sound intoxicated now that he was beginning to repeat basic phrases over. Then something clicked in his head. "Hey, love, you don't think that Akihiko and Hiroki-kun were ever in a relationship, do you?"

Manami could guess that if they had, it hadn't been a long one. They were still close friends after all and Usami-san would never betray Misaki-kun like that. "I don't know, Taka-love."

"I think it would be ridiculous. But who knows? I also thought Misaki and Akihiko and Hiroki being gay was ridiculous. What if everything that I ever thought was ridiculous actually turned out to be true?"

"Well, if that's the case, then I think it will be ridiculous if we don't go up to our room right now and forget about everything we've dealt with today."

"Your ridiculousness is my command," Takahiro replied, kissing her lightly. He tasted like alcohol.  _No wonder he's acting so weird. He almost never gets drunk._

They stepped into the elevator.

I know a lot of this story has OOC in it, but Takahiro and Nowaki don't get drunk on the show or in the manga, so I had to guess. If it had been Hiroki it would have been easier, but I like a challenge so I made him the only sober one. Anyhoo, I hope you liked it and please review, and again sorry that chapter 20 was so suckish. There were extenuating circumstances.

* * *

**Chapter 22: In Two Suites**

* * *

 

Takahiro glanced down at the written number on the keycard. Then he pressed the corresponding number in the elevator. "Hey, check it out, we're on the second floor from the top."

"That's great sweetie," Manami replied, indulging her husbands slightly drunken mentality.

"I can't wait to get up to the room," Takahiro's voice suddenly dropped to seductive. He wrapped his arms around his wife, pressing his lips to her neck. "Mmm."

"Love, stop," Manami giggled as she pretended to try to push him away. "Seriously, there are probably cameras in here."

"Mmm, I don't care." He slid his hands down past her waist. Manami shivered and stopped pretending to struggle. When he moved to her collar, and then her shoulder her shoulder, she swung a hand up to cup his chin. She pulled it over to her mouth and kissed him. He smiled around the kiss and teased her tongue with his.

Then the door opened two floors below the one they were aiming for. They pulled apart at the sight of the two old ladies, who were staring at them in utter horror. "Oh, uhh…"

Both women ended up staring until the doors closed once more and began moving up once more. They looked at each other uncomfortably.

For about two seconds before they started kissing again.

Then the doors opened onto their floor. They broke their kiss only to walk down the hall. They still gripped each other very tightly. Reaching the room, Takahiro swiped the card and opened the door. He hastily ushered his wife inside and slammed the door shut. Then he turned a darkly passionate look on her. She almost giggled since that expression looked so out of place on the man's happy, dimwitted visage.

Of course, the laughter died in her throat as he pounced, pressing her back against the door and kissing her fiercely.

She kissed him back with every ounce of passion she had. Meanwhile, he was working away at the zipper of her dress. She let out a soft moan. As he touched her back, she heard a very loud moan that hadn't come from her and definitely hadn't come from Takahiro. "Did you hear—" She stopped as another moan followed the first. The sounds seemed to be coming from above them. The two of them looked up as a high, slightly effeminent voice wailed, "Usagi-saaaaan!"

Takahiro froze. "Love, don't—" Manami started, but too late. He had once again forgotten that Misaki was happy with the situation. He was just going to protect his brother by running in drunkenly and killing his and Usagi's fun.

Manami rolled her eyes as the man released her and pulled open the door. He dashed down the hall and headed for the elevator.  _You think he'd remember what Kamijou-san and Nowaki-sama told us not ten minutes ago._  Sighing, hoping the mood would be salvageable after she dragged Takahiro away, she rezipped her dress and headed back out into the hall.

…

(Meanwhile, upstairs in the penthouse suite…)

"Usagi-san, please more." Misaki was gasping as the older man nipped lightly at the boy's chest.

"You know, I really must ask that girl what she gave you. I intend to stock pile it."

"Don't be stupid," the real Misaki was trying to break through the haze of drugs in his system.

"Then again, I'd probably get bored with it being so easy to get in your pants now." To demonstrate, Usagi slid his left hand just past his young lover's waistline and let it lay there, playfully.

"B-baka." Misaki fell back as the hand suddenly dipped lower.

Usagi gave Misaki a quick kiss on the lips before he slid lower, kissing his way south. Misaki gasped and gave himself over to the drugs. Maybe if Usagi-san couldn't find out what this stuff was, he would. This blissful feeling that was starting to overcome him was really wonderful. Then his drug and drink addled brain stopped functioning all together. He moaned loudly as Usagi stopped his journey. Then he moaned again, louder as the man went to work.

"Usagi-san!" he yelled, cumming.

He fell back against the floor, breathing hard. "Hmm," Usagi said, "looks like this stuff keeps you going for awhile."

"Eh?" Misaki looked down and jerked in surprise to see he was still very ready. "Ah jeez," He was starting to get a bit tired. Then Usagi did something that made Misaki less interested in sleeping.

And then…karma caught up with them.

"MISAKI!" Takahiro hammered on the door of the room. "Misaki, are you alright? Akihiko, you bastard, let me in!"

Usagi rolled his eyes and murmured, "Ignore him."

"But Usagi-san." Misaki struggled to focus. His brother was outside trying to beat down the door.

"Misaki, do you really want to let him in while you're in this condition?"

Misaki looked down at himself. "No," he said, finally.

"Then ignore him." Usagi returned to what he was doing.

"But Usagi-san…"

Then he heard Manami yell, "Takahiro, will you let those two have their goddamned relationship already? What's more important, your relationship with me, or sabotaging there's?"

There was silence at the door, then finally, Takahiro said, "Sorry, Misaki, Akihiko."

Out in the hall, Manami took her true love's hand and whispered, "Good man, now can we go home?"

Takahiro nodded, mutely. Manami called to the boys, "Will be calling a cab, sorry to bother you." Then she led her husband downstairs.

For the record, trying to write sex without making it detailed enough for a mature rating is hard. But I just had too many people who wanted so lemony goodness. Ergo, we have teen rated porn.

 

* * *

**Chapter 23: In the Penthouse Suite**

* * *

 

Misaki woke up on a very flat, but still soft surface. It wouldn't have been so bad except that his head and backside ached like a motherf—really badly. He sat up and in doing so, knocked Usagi's limp arm from his waist. He looked around. They were on the floor of a very fancy hotel suite.  _How the hell did we get here?_  Misaki looked down and saw that both he and Usagi were naked and, judging by the white stains on the floor, had done it several times.

Unfortunately, Misaki could not remember any of it. He struggled to his feet, leaving Usagi where he was. Usagi was always in a bad mood when he woke up. When he woke up with a hangover, it would be duck and cover time. Misaki meandered over to the bedroom wondering why they hadn't done it in there. His reasoning being that if they'd had wall sex then passed out, they would not be in the center of the room, they would go to the bedroom. He opened the door and stared at the beautiful…familiar room.

And then, everything came flying back. Getting drunk, meeting Mina, making out with Mina on this bed.  _Oh God…_  He yelped and slammed the door shut and fell back against it as his memories continued. He remembered that Mina had drugged him, and that Usagi-san had come to his...rescue? He didn't know if doing the same thing that Mina had planned was a rescue or not. He also knew what he'd wanted. He'd been completely out of control. Gyaa~!

Of course, Usagi chose that moment to wake up. He sat up and looked around, spotting Misaki with his back pressed to the bedroom door and moaning in agony. He was on his feet in an instant. "Misaki, what is it? What's wrong?"

Misaki turned scarlet as he looked at the older man. "I remember last night." An evil smile dawned on Usagi's face.

"Do you, indeed?" The older man sat up and looked teasingly at his lover. Misaki would have taken another step back except that the only place he could go now was into the bedroom, where he did not want to be.

Misaki instantly went on the defensive. "It was the drugs! I would never do or want to do anything like that in a normal state."

"Liar, you know you wanted it, with or without drugs." Usagi stood slowly, ignoring…or perhaps not caring that that he was completely nude. This of course reminded Misaki that he, too, had no clothes. He turned pink from head to toe, making matters worse since Usagi loved it when Misaki turned completely pink. So, forgetting the dangerous memories in the bedroom, he twisted the knob behind him and fell backwards into the room. Then he slammed the door shut and locked it. He slumped to the floor, still blushing.  _What the hell am I going to do now?_

…

Takahiro moaned yet again as he struggled to drink a hangover cure that Manami had guaranteed would work. But, since it was about as tasty as month old milk, he was having a hard time stomaching it while dealing with nausea and a killer headache.

He was just about to throw the nasty stuff into the sink when the doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock, wondering why someone would come so early, before he realized that it was one in the afternoon.  _Jeez, how much sleep did I get last night?_   _Good thing I don't have work today._

Sighing, he stood up and went to get the door. Outside stood a man he vaguely recognized, but in his current state, his memory wasn't working very well. "Can I help you?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten already? I'm Usami Fuyuhiko."

Takahiro squinted as his memory returned. Yes, Akihiko's father. Before this past week, he had not seen the man since high school. "Forgive me, Fuyuhiko-sama, last night is a bit of a blur and so all I could remember is what you looked like when I was younger."

"Ah, so I take it you enjoyed the party." Fuyuhiko smiled 'warmly'.

"Yes, very much so. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Well, I came to ask, or rather, tell you something. About Akihiko…and your brother."

"What is it? Did something happen to them last night?" Takahiro went from dull and tired to awake and panicked instantly.

"No, as far as I know, they are fine. But what I must tell you is rather sensitive information and I would prefer not to announce it to the entire street."

"Oh, of course, how rude of me. Please come in." He took a step back, allowing Fuyuhiko to enter.

 

* * *

**Chapter 24: In Takahiro's House**

* * *

 

"Would you like some tea, Usami-sama?" Takahiro led the way to the living room as he asked.

"No thank you, I do not believe I will be staying long." Fuyuhiko glanced around at the pictures on the walls. He saw a couple of them held Takahiro and a young, pretty woman who must be the man's wife, judging by the younger man's wedding band, but most of the pictures held a young boy. That boy, Fuyuhiko realized, must be Misaki as a child.

The pictures showed Misaki doing a little of everything: playing catch, running about, blowing out candles, the pictures went on. In the living room, Fuyuhiko took a seat while Takahiro sat opposite him. "So, you have something to tell me?" Takahiro said when Fuyuhiko said nothing.

"Ah, yes." He leaned forward, looking into Takahiro's eyes. "You are if fact aware that your younger brother is in a relationship with my youngest son."

Takahiro's throat went dry. So this was what the older man wanted to talk about. "I, I'm aware of the situation."

Fuyuhiko looked slightly taken aback, but pressed on, "You know that they have been involved for quite a long time."

"Y-yes."

"Are you aware that Akihiko is in fact engaged to a woman."

Takahiro froze.  _Akihiko has someone already? And a girl, at that? How could he be using Misaki like this?_  And then everything fell back into place. If Akihiko was using his little brother when he already had someone then he, Takahiro would have to end Akihiko's relationship with Misaki. He had to protect Misaki from everything. Especially heartbreak.

Takahiro looked at Fuyuhiko, who was hiding his smile of victory. He knew he had the younger man. "I take it that you did not know this."

"No, I did not." Takahiro was beginning to shake slightly. "I had no idea."

"Well, I am deeply sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I felt it important that someone as close to Misaki as you ought to know the truth of the matter. Especially since Misaki refused to believe me when I told him of Akihiko's engagement," the man lied smoothly. "I'll take my leave." Fuyuhiko stood, abruptly, turned and left, leaving Takahiro sitting there and shaking with suppressed rage.

At that moment, Manami came down from upstairs where she had still lain abed. She'd heard the door close and had hurried downstairs. She found her husband on the couch, radiating such a dark aura that she was almost scared to approach. "Taka-love, what is it, what has happened that's got you all shaken up?"

"Akihiko…"

"What about Usami-san?"

"He…he's engaged."

Manami wrinkled her brows. "Engaged, but gay couples can't get engaged."

"It-it's not to Misaki that he's engaged."

"Are you saying that he is engaged to someone other than Misaki?"

Takahiro said nothing. Manami took his silence as consent. "So who is he engaged to?"

"I don't know. But Akihiko's father came to tell me. He said he'd already warned Misaki but that Misaki didn't believe him."

"And you believe Usami-chichi over Misaki and Usami-san?"

"Well, they hid their relationship form me for so long. How hard should it be for me to believe that Akihiko was hiding this from me too."

"But Usami-san loves Misaki-kun."

"But he can't marry Misaki. Don't you see? He will need to marry someone. If he doesn't, then people will talk and it will be bad press for him. Whether he loves Misaki or not is not the issue. The issue is that he is going to leave Misaki the moment that it becomes inconvenient for him to have Misaki around. I have to stop things form progressing any further than they already have."

"But Takahiro, I don't think Usagi-san would do such a horrid thing."

"You don't know Akihiko."

"But you do. Do you honestly think Usami-san would string Misaki-kun along like that? Or that Misaki-kun would be thick enough to let himself be led along like that?"

Takahiro considered. No, he decided, the Akihiko he knew would not do anything of the like…but the Akihiko he knew had been straight and had not had a crush on him. Nor had that Akihiko been sleeping with his little brother. This Akihiko was a stranger to him. "I don't know," he said finally. "The man has changed too much for me to even hazard a guess at what he would do anymore."

"Why don't you go and ask him, then." Manami asked, putting a hand encouragingly on his shoulder.

Takahiro sighed as his anger began to simmer down a bit. Oh, it was still there, but now it was sleeping, but ready to flair back up at any moment. "You're right. I should ask." Takahiro stood, intending to leave right then and there.

"Uh, love, maybe you should get dressed and get a shower first. And you might want to wait until this evening, since if we didn't wake up until twenty minutes ago, I doubt that Usami-san and Misaki-kun have even left the hotel yet."

"Right," Takahiro replied, ignoring the last part since it would only drive up his anger again.

 

* * *

**Chapter 25: Back in the Penthouse**

* * *

 

4:00 pm

The couple was finally leaving the hotel. Akihiko had wanted to stay longer to do more of...that. However, the room they were in was about to be rented to another person and they had been forced to leave the premises unless they planned to rent a different room. Akihiko had been reaching for his credit card when Misaki had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged from the front desk, masking his horror by blushing at the moe fan girl expression on the receptionist's face.

Misaki now glowered at his lover as they drove home from the hotel. He had been drunk drugged, attacked by a girl, then attacked by Usagi-san. So, basically, the night had gone from strange, to very strange, to pretty much run of the mill. Except that it had been done on the floor of a penthouse room suite that they had  _not_  rented.

And now, as usual, he was pissed at Usagi-san for taking advantage of him in his weakened state. Of course, he'd been more than willing a few hours ago, but he'd much rather deny that vehemently over admitting that he had wanted Usagi-san to attack him. Besides, if Usagi-san knew, then nights like this (minus a girl) would become more common. This was why he was glowering rather than thanking his lover for such a passionate night of lovemaking.

Akihiko was still pretty euphoric after last night. He knew Misaki was mad, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. He knew Misaki had enjoyed himself last night, regardless of how he felt now. He wanted another night like that, and he intended to have one...hopefully soon.

When they reached home, they found Misaki's older brother sitting on the steps of the apartment, waiting for them to appear. He looked up at them. His face was empty of emotion, empty of expression. It was like he wasn't really there. Or else, he was hiding everything away as best he could.

"Onii-chan, what's going on?" Misaki didn't like that emptiness in his big brother's normally over emotional face. "Has something bad happened?"

"Oh yes." Takahiro did not elaborate beyond that.

Misaki was about to say more, but Akihiko beat him to it. "What are you doing here, Takahiro?" Usagi asked.

Takahiro looked at Akihiko and the first hints of anger flickered in his eyes for a brief moment before he forced his eyes back into emotionlessness. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About the truth."

Akihiko looked at him confused, but said, "Let's go up to the penthouse and discuss the...truth...further." He sidestepped his lover's older brother and went to turn the key in the lock. Then he held the door open for the other two men.

Misaki waited for his brother to rise, oh so slowly, and walk to the door before following him. Misaki glanced quickly at Akihiko, shooting him a nervous,  _now what?_  expression. Akihiko gave nothing away in his face, but as he stepped in, letting the door close behind himself and Misaki, he slipped a hand that, instead of its normal, coolness, was hot and sweaty, into Misaki's slightly shaking one. He didn't want to fight with Takahiro again. Whether he was in love with Takahiro or not, the man was still his best friend and Akihiko wanted to maintain that relationship. This was also for Misaki's sake since the boy had a brother complex nearly as big as Takahiro's own brother complex.

Misaki looked down at their clasped hands and then up at his lover's face. Akihiko gave him a reassuring smile that was more for his own benefit. But Misaki still accepted it more strongly than Akihiko did.  _If Usagi-san thinks it will be okay, then everything will turn out right._  Akihiko sighed, wishing he could believe that so easily.

When the three men had gone into the apartment, removed their shoes and had settled down in the living room with tea that Misaki had made for them, Akihiko asked his best friend once more, "Takahiro, what are you doing here?"

"I need to know the truth."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Takahiro looked at the Silver blonde man and thought briefly of their history together. Everything they'd shared, everything Takahiro had told him in the strictest confidence. And then, he thought of everything he now knew that Akihiko had kept hidden from him; his sexuality, the love he'd held onto for so long, the new love he held for his one time love's brother, and now this possible affair. Was this time any different? Was this engagement that Usami-sama had spoken of yet another thing that had 'slipped' his friend's mind? Finally, he just asked, bluntly, "Are you having an affair?"

Misaki, who had been taking a sip of his tea, spat it out, half choking on it as he spluttered at his brother, "A-an affair? Do-don't be stupid Onii-chan."

Akihiko did not spit out his tea or make any ridiculous choking sounds. He looked hard at Takahiro. "I am not having an affair. I am with Misaki and that is all. I am not cheating on him."

Takahiro hid his eyes by staring fixedly at the coffee table. "Not on him," he whispered finally, "with him."

"What?"

"I was informed that you are already engaged to be married, yet you are still involved with my brother. I demand an explanation, Akihiko." He looked up, fiercely.

"So would I. Who the hell told you that?" Akihiko set his glass down, since he was starting to get the urge to throw it at his friend's head. "Who the hell told you something like that?"

"Your father."

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Chapter 26: In the Penthouse and the Mansion**

* * *

 

Misaki, jerked, tea splattering on the floor, while Usagi leapt to his feet. "You believe my father over me?" he yelled.

"Well, yes, he has never given me a reason to distrust him." Takahiro stood as well, looking hard at the other man. Misaki remained seated, too shocked by what was going on.

Usagi leapt at Takahiro and punched him.

Takahiro staggered back, massaging his face. Misaki's paralysis vanished and at once leapt up and grabbed his lover by the arm as he started forward to punch Takahiro again. "Stop, Usagi-san, please."

Usagi gave in, but his purple eyes were disturbingly dark with rage. Takahiro struggled to maintain his composure under the weight of his best friend's angry gaze.

"You want a reason why my father isn't to be trusted? Well here's a reason for you: he's the bane of my existence and has tried numerous times to break me and Misaki up."

Takahiro replied, "I'm not surprised. Isn't that what I tried?"

"But you weren't doing it to be cruel. He deliberately insulted and hurt Misaki with the way he went about it." Usagi dug his nails into his palm in an effort to not punch the other man.

Takahiro stopped, short. Usami-sama had been cruel to Misaki? "What did he say?"

"I'd rather not repeat it."

"Then I don't believe you."

Usagi pursed his lips. Then he said, through gritted teeth, "Misaki, go to your room."

"But—"

Usagi, swung down, and gave him a quick, but passionate kiss. "Please."

Misaki, blushing, furiously, nodded and left. "Please don't fight," he said as he reached the second landing. Then he walked into his room and closed the door."

"My father said that my relationship with Misaki would ruin me. He told me that being with Misaki was a waste. Misaki overheard him."

Takahiro instantly felt ashamed for jumping to conclusions, but he still had to be sure. "So you're not engaged to anyone."

"Not in the last couple of years."

"Eh? When were you engaged?" Takahiro was completely sidetracked now.

"A long time ago, I don't exactly remember when." Usagi didn't even bother trying to remember when he he'd been engaged. "It was arranged. I broke it off as soon as I could. I didn't tell you because I was still in love with you back then."

Takahiro grimaced, but continued, "Does Misaki know?"

"No, it's not like it matters. I barely knew the girl." Usagi sighed and dropped back onto the couch. Takahiro followed suit.

"Listen, you must never listen to anything my father says. He will do anything to break us up. As you can see, he has sunk so low as to incorporate you into his twisted little plots."

"Okay, okay, you're right," Takahiro conceded. "I just jumped to conclusions, again. I don't know why, but whenever my brother gets hurt by something, or I think he's going to get hurt, I overreact."

"It's because you love him. Maybe a little excessively, but that's how it is. Don't forget, I want to protect him to. I love him."

"I know."

"So," Akihiko suddenly had this evil glint in his eye. "You want to come with me when I go see my father?"

"Now I do." Takahiro got to his feet.

"Misaki?" Akihiko called up to him.

Misaki poked his head out the door. "Are you guys done fighting?"

"Yes, but we're going out for a bit, okay?"

"Uh, hai." Misaki looked at them suspiciously, but gave in. "See you later Usagi-san, Onii-chan."

"Bye," called Takahiro.

"I love you," Usagi called.

They walked out the door. "I love you, too," Misaki said as the door closed.

…

Akihiko glared furiously at the illustrious mansion that had once been his home. God, how he hated this place. England had been bad enough, but they were allowed to build palaces as they pleased there. How his father got this stretch of land, Akihiko would never know, but the place and the land around it could probably house over half of the homeless people in Japan.

"Haven't been here in a long time," Takahiro said with a small laugh, trying to dispel the uncomfortable and angry silence that was currently filling the car.

"Gee, I wonder why," Akihiko snapped. Then sighed; it wasn't like he was still mad at his friend, but his father wasn't within hitting distance yet. That made Takahiro the unfortunate victim of Akihiko's anger.

They slowed to a stop before the house. Akihiko flung himself out onto the walk and stormed up to the front door. "Tanaka?" he yelled.

"Eh…oh, Akihiko-sama, what brings you here?"

"Where is my father?"

"He left for Osaka over an hour ago." A new voice came from the staircase. All three men turned to see Akihiko's older brother as he descended in a stately fashion. "He will not be back for more than a week."

"Great, just fan-freaking-tastic." Without another word, Akihiko turned his back on his brother and left. Takahiro hesitated, then hurried after him.

"Akihiko, that was rude. You just left and—"

"He tried to kidnap your brother because I had him and he didn't." Akihiko snapped as he shoved a key into the lock and turned, opening up the car. He looked at Takahiro, who had stopped moving.

Then his paralysis vanished and he turned back to the house. "I will end him!" he yelled.

But Akihiko stopped him. "We can take care of him later. First we have to see to my father."

"But he's not here."

"Takahiro…do you fancy a trip to Osaka?"

 

* * *

**Chapter 27: One Home, Then the Other**

* * *

 

Akihiko pulled in front of his friend's house and let him out with a brief, "I'll pick you up in a couple of hours."

Takahiro walked up to his front door and pushed it open. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri," his wife replied as she poked her head out of the kitchen. "Did you talk to Usami-san?"

"Yes, you were right, as always. Akihiko was engaged, but it was a long time ago, and it really was just Usami-sama making trouble. Apparently he has been trying to break the two of them up for some time now."

"I told you, love."

"Now I have to pack, I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Wait, what?" Manami looked at her husband, confused. You're leaving? Where?"

"Osaka." With that, he headed upstairs.

""Why Osaka?" Manami asked, following him up the stairs.

"Usami-sama is in Osaka."

"So?"

"So we're going to take care of things."

"WE?"

"Akihiko and I."

"What, are you going to go beat him up or something?" Manami asked jokingly, trying to cover her shock.

"Maybe," he said, airily. "I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Takahiro, you can't just go rushing around like a lunatic because someone you love got hurt emotionally."

"Yes I can."

"You're not Usami-san. You have a job."

"It's the weekend. I'll be back Monday night. Calling in sick one time won't kill me."

"Takahiro!" Takahiro snapped a small suitcase shut and turnedto give his wife a quick kiss. "I love you."

And, not wanting to wait for Akihiko to return, he simply left, walking towards the nearest subway entrance.

…

Akihiko parked in the attached parking lot of the apartment complex where he lived with Misaki. He entered the building made his way up to his apartment. There he found his beautiful lover cleaning he living room. He was completely oblivious to the other man since the vacuum had drowned out the noise of Akihiko's entrance.

Akihiko watched the boy's slim figure move back and forth as he pushed and pulled the vacuum handle. He felt his pants go tight as he imagined Misaki pushing and pulling something else.

Just then, Misaki turned, and nearly fell over at the sight of his lover, so recently returned, already wearing an exceptionally lustful expression. Misaki started to melt before he remembered that Usagi-san was probably thinking something perverted since all he'd seen Misaki do was push a vacuum around the living room.

"O-okaeri, Usagi-san."

"Misaki," he whispered, already too far gone to recall that he had to go pick up Takahiro in just two hours. He took a few steps forward and leaned down to kiss Misaki, who, as always, struggled for a few seconds before giving himself over and kissing his lover back.

"Mmm,,," Akihiko wrapped his arms around the younger man and lifted him up, carrying him to the couch. He laid down on top of Misaki still kissing him, passionately.

…Thirty minutes later…

Takahiro stood outside the apartment, ringign the doorbell for the third time. "Where are you? He muttered. "Did you leave already?

"Takahiro? What are you doing here? I said I would pick you up."

"I couldn't wait. Why, are you not ready?"

"No."

"Oh, well, I can wait out here, I guess."

Several floors up, Akihiko glanced toward the bedroom where he'd left Misaki sleeping after a very pleasurable bout of sex. "Come in." He pressed the buzzer.

Takahiro came in, and went up to Akihiko's floor. There, he rang the doorbell. Akihiko opened the door and said, Misaki is asleep, so if you could wait down here while I pack…" he drifted off, pointedly.

"Of course," Takahiro said, agreeably, sitting.

Akihiko turned his back on his best friend and headed upstairs. He entered his bedroom and glanced at his lover, who lay curled on the bed with no clothes on whatsoever and only a light sheet resting on his stomach. It left everything exposed, of course, but it wasn't like Akihiko hadn't seen it all before.

He stared at the younger man for a few more seconds before he turned to pack a small bag that would last for just a couple of days.

He cast one more look at Misaki, then leaned forward and kissed his one true love on his lips and caressed the boy's cheek before he turned back and went downstairs.

He walked downstairs to find Takahiro sitting patiently in the living room waiting for Akihiko's return. He looked up and grinned. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I just have to write Misaki a note." He grabbed a scrap of paper near the phone and message machine. He worte hastily, his hand flying over the paper as he wrote a good bye message to his lover. Takahiro remembered writing love notes to Manami, but this was ridiculous. Finally, he stood upright, kissing the note, lightly. "Let us go."

Takahiro nodded and followed Akihiko out of the door.

 

* * *

**Chapter 28: In Bed, and In Osaka**

* * *

 

Misaki woke in s euphoric mood. He yawned, so blissfully sated that he was able to ignore the pain in his backside. He lay, elated on the bed, thinking about how much he loved Usagi-san. The younger man truly did love the older, even if he didn't express it as much as Usagi-san did. Deciding to express that love, he rolled over to tell Usagi-san his feelings, only to fid the other side of the bed empty. Well, he could always tell him later. Misaki shut his eyes again.

He lounged for a few moments before he began to wonder where his lover had wandered off to. It was rather unlike him to not stay in bed with Misaki as long as possible. He stood, massaging his ass. He rubbed his lips which were swollen from the love of his life's hard kisses. He slipped on some clothes and went downstairs.

"Usagi-san?" he called into the empty apartment. Of course, there was no reply. He glanced around and spotted a piece of paper by the phone. He picked it up.

_My dearest Misaki,_

_I'm going to be out of town for a couple of days. I wish you could come with me, but I do not wish you to get hurt again. Please stay safe and don't go out any more than necessary. There is money for groceries in the panda head. Please don't do anything foolish while I'm gone, and Takahiro and I will do the same._

_I love you, my Misaki._

_Love,_

_Usami Akihiko_

Misaki stared at the note with mixed feelings. The predominant one being confusion. Why the hell were his lover and his older brother going out of town? And where were they going? Then something horrible occurred to him. Usagi-san had been in love with Takahiro for fifteen years before Misaki had met him. What if they were having an affair at some spa and Misaki was just being left behind?

Dread began filling his stomach as horrible images began filling his head. He threw the note aside and picked up the phone.

Usagi-san's voicemail told him to leave a message.

The same went for Onii-chan's cell phone.

Misaki was starting to get pissed off now. He finally called Takahiro's house. Manami answered. "Hello? Takahashi residence."

"Ah, Manami-san, it's Misaki."

"Misaki-kun, how are you?"

"I'm…ah…confused. Do you know where Onii-chan and Usagi-san are by any chance?"

Manami froze. "They didn't tell you?"

"No, did they tell you?"

"Those idiots," she muttered, angrily. "How kid they do this?"

"Do what?"

She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Takahiro and Usami-san are in Osaka. They went to pay a visit to Usami-san's father, but he was in Osaka, so now they are probably on a train. They are going to confront him. I told them it was stupid to go anyway, but to go and not tell you…that's unbelievably rude."

"O-Osaka?" Misaki had only a brief moment's time to feel relief that all his ideas about a scandalous affair before it sunk in that Usagi-san and Takahiro had gone to confront Usagi-chichi without even telling him, let alone asking him.

"Misaki?" He had been quiet so long that Manami was starting to wonder if now he was the one who was going into shock now.

"I…will…kill…him!" Misaki yelled, accenting every single word. He ran to the coffee table, knowing Usagi-san would leave him so much shopping money that he could easily buy a one way ticket to Osaka.

"Misaki…?" But all she could hear now was dial tone.

…

Akihiko and Takahiro stepped into Shin-Osaka Station after a few hours on a train from Tokyo. Looking out, Takahiro suddenly realized something. "Where are we going to find Usami-sama?"

"Eh?" Akihiko looked at his friend as if he were being ridiculous.

"Well, it's just that Osaka is a big place. Do you know where he is?"

"No."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Figure out which hotel has the biggest, most expensive suite."

"Ah, of course." He sighed; sometimes, he thought his friend's family was too rich for its own good.

…

They were now standing before the Grand Mer Hotel. Takahiro stared up at the huge building. It was beautiful and obviously extremely expensive.

Akihiko barely glanced at the hotel as he stalked inside. It took Takahiro a moment to realize that he was being left behind. By the time Takahiro had gotten inside, Akihiko had reached the reception desk. He ran hastily to the other man's side.

"-to know the room number of Usami Fuyuhiko, please." The women typed in the name, but a moment later said, "That room has been lifted as confidential.

Akihiko smiled flirtaceously at the young woman and murmured, "Please, it is of the upmost importance."

She giggled and said, "I'm very sorry, sir, but I just can't. I can tell you that he left several hours ago, so I'm sure if you want to stick around…" She drifted off suggestively.

"I will do that," he replied with a false smile. In truth, he felt nothing other than anger that the bastard that was his father had slipped away before he could get at him yet again.

He and Takahiro walked away from the desk and over to a couple of comfy looking laz-e-boy chairs. They dropped into them to wait.

…

Misaki stepped out of Shin-Osaka Station, using the same exit that his lover and his brother had used just hours before. He looked out into the sunlight. He wondered vaguely where he should start looking. That only lasted for a second before his stomach growled. He grimaced and promply started walking toward a large café he could see across the street.

He went inside and sat on a bar stool where he ordered some cheap food with the leftover money. He knew that he would have to find his brother and Usagi-san too, because if he didn't and they left, then he would be stranded in Osaka with no money and no way to get back to Tokyo.

As soon as he paid, he stood and headed for the bathroom. He pushed open the door, only to have it stop short when whoever was behind it grunted at him.

"Oh, sorry," Misaki apologized, hurriedly. "It's alright." Misaki gasped gapsed when the man he hit came into view. "Us-Usagi-ani?!"

 

* * *

**Chapter 29: In the Cafe**

* * *

 

"Misaki?" Usami Haruhiko stared down at the younger man with mild surprise in his normally expressionless face. On the other hand, Misaki was looking up in utter horror. Now that he thought about it, it seemed rather obvious that if Usagi-chichi was here, then his eldest son would be here as well, but the fact the Misaki had found him by accident in a city the size of Osaka was obscenely ridiculous.

"Uh, ah, Usami-san, what are you doing here?" Misaki finally managed to get the words out of his constricted throat.

"Father is conducting a breakfast meeting upstairs in one of the private rooms."  _They have private rooms in a café?_  "You should join us, the meeting is almost done."

Misaki propelled himself backward. "N-no, I already had breakfast and I have to get going."

"Where do you have to go?"

"I have to go find my Onii-chan and Usagi-san."

Haruhiko raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is Akihiko doing in Osaka? And why are you here, for that matter, alone?" Misaki clapped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd just said. This meant that Usagi-san hadn't found his family yet and that he had found them first. Un-freakin-believable.

"Well?" Usagi-ani asked.

"They're…they're…" Misaki trailed off, unable to come up with a decent lie.

"They came to yell at father for interfering again, didn't they?"

Misaki said nothing, but his silence was truth enough. Haruhiko's hand suddenly shot out and caught Misaki's arm. Misaki jerked in the older man's iron grip, but it was useless. He was stuck. "Let me go."

"Be quiet, or you'll make a scene." Misaki grimaced, not wanting people to notice him being dragged around like a rag doll, so he stayed quiet, but continued to struggle all the way up the stairs to the second story of the café. Here, he could see several windowed rooms that were probable sound proof and could be fogged by flipping a switch.

They reached the last room, where men in suits and women in skirts and jackets were beginning to file out. A couple of them noticed Haruhiko and Misaki but paid the younger man no heed. They nodded to Haruhiko as the passed, completely ignoring Misaki.

When the last one had left, misaki was escorted into the room. There, he found Usagi-chichi, and a couple of his drones gathering up paper. "Father," Haruhiko interrupted the older man's focus on tucking things into his suitcase. He looked up to see his son with a death grip on his other son's lover.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"It seems, that Akihiko came to Osaka, and that Misaki was left at home, but followed him, anyway." Misaki grimaced. How had Usagi-ani guessed so accurately?

"Indeed, and why is Akihiko here?"

"I'm guessing he is mad about something you did. And since he left Misaki at home, I would think that it has to do with him too."

Usami Fuyuhiko laughed, "I find that highly unlikely. Your brother, I believe, would rather stay with his precious boyfriend," he shot a quick but still mildly disgusted look at Misaki, who flushed, "then come all the way here to yell at me on the pretense of my wish for their cohabitation to end."

Well, then I guess you don't know your son as well as you think. Misaki looked angrily at his lover's father. The man was being very cruel, to both of them. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to find Usagi-san and Takahiro and go back home.

"Still, if Akihiko does not know of your presence here, I suppose we must take you back to the hotell with us. From there, you can contact him."

"Er, I…thank you." He said finally, realizing there was no other alternative. He turned with Haruhiko at his side and Usagi-chichi at his back, and left the meeting room. Then they walked down to the street where a limo was waiting for them. Misaki was ushered inside along with the others. He looked around the inside with a mix of awe and annoyance at the wasted money spent on this vehicle.

…

"Misaki should be up by now," Akihiko said, breaking the silence that had fallen over him and his best friend as they waited for his father's return. Akihiko was itching to chew out his father so that he could get back before Misaki could start to get angry with him for not saying where he was going.

"Maybe you should call him. He's probably freaking out by now."

"Yeah." Akihiko dug in various pockets until he found his slim flip phone. It read:  _one missed call from MISAKI_

"Looks like he already knows we're gone." He pressed send and put the phone to his ear.

A tinkle of music that Akihiko recognized as Misaki's ring tone rang out across the lobby of the Grand Mer. Akihiko spun around to see five people who had just walked into the lobby. In the group were his father, his brother and his lover. Misaki was fumbling in a pocket. He pulled out his phone and said, "Ah, Usagi-san." He pressed send and said, "Usagi-san?"

And like that, Akihiko was on his feet. "Akihiko?" Takahiro asked uncertainly, looking around. He looked and spotted his baby brother surrounded by older men, including Akihiko's family. He got to his feet as well and followed after Akihiko, who had just begun nearly running across the lobby.

"Hello?" Misaki spoke again when Usagi-san did not answer when he'd spoken into the phone before. Then he felt a twitch that said run because Usagi-san is going to attack you. He looked up and saw him not ten feet away, holding a phone in a limp hand and staring at him in shock. "Usagi-san?"

 

* * *

**Chapter 30: In the Hotel Lobby**

* * *

 

Misaki let the cell phhone tumble from his grasp. He released a small yelp before freezing solid. Usagi just kept standing there, watching him. Finally, Usagi chichi broke the awkward silence. "Ah, Akihiko, I was wondering when we would run into each other as soon as I saw Takahashi-kun here."

Usagi stared for a moment more before he fell back behind his cold outer armor that no one but Misaki could pierce. "Well, I must admit that I was in rather a hurry to 'run into you' here."

"Of course, so what has happened that caused you to come all the way to Osaka rather than simply calling."

"I felt it was necessary to discuss something in person. Cell phones are so cold. I needed to speak to you where you couldn't ignore me or hang up or go through a tunnel."

"Indeed? Well, shall we retire to my suite? This conversation is starting to draw people's attention. Misaki snapped out of motionlessness as his eyes flicked around catching sight of hotel guests staring at the odd group at the front doors.

He flushed instantly and murmured, "Maybe we should go upstairs."

"Yes, come along." Fuyuhiko strutted past his younger son while the older grasped Misaki's arm and led him along. As they passed Usagi, Misaki shot him a meaningful look. Recognizing what he wanted, Usagi hastily caught Misaki's wrist, stopping him. Haruhiko looked back, then released Misaki under his brother's icy gaze.

Free, Misaki started forward, only to be stopped by Usagi again. Looking back he saw his lover was literally shaking with rage. Misaki backed up and shifted his wrist until Usagi slid his hand down and their fingers intertwined. They looked at each other with love that was practically tangible. Takahiro regretted once more trying to break them up. Yes, he stood less than five feet away, completely forgotten.

Or maybe not, when his brother cast a look at him that said he and Akihiko were so in trouble after this meeting was finished. Then Misaki said, "Let's get this over with."

Usagi allowed Misaki to lead him forward. Takahiro followed behind. They entered the elevator with the other Usamis and the doors dinged shut.

They all filed out on the top floor.

 

* * *

**Chapter 31: In the Hotel Suite**

* * *

 

The group was led into a penthouse suite. Misaki sighed, feeling Usagi-san's grip getting tighter and warmer. He knew Usagi-san was close to losing it. He tightened his own grip reassuringly. Usagi looked down at him for a brief moment. Long enough for Misaki to see that Usagi was barely retaining the little control he possessed.

Behind them, Takahiro watched, forgotten completely. _What the hell is going to happen now?_  He watched as everything quickly spun out of control.

Misaki's hand was empty so fast, he was too late to react when Usagi shot forward towards his father who had just turned to face him. Misaki started to yell, but Usagi never landed a blow. The bodyguards were for too quick for him…especially since they were prepared for Usagi to try something like that. They surrounded him, grasping his arms firmly until Fuyuhiko snapped, "Let him go."

"But sir—"

"You heard me." At that, the men dropped him. He stumbled, nearly falling, but his pride kept him from utterly losing control like that. He could never show weakness to his father. The bastard already knew his biggest weakness was Misaki, and had not hesitated to the boy to fuel his petty attempts to control his son…or in some cases, both of his sons. He could not allow his father any other places to stab, poke or manipulate in any way. He stood straight and glowered at the bastard Misaki seemed to think was his father.

The older man looked at his son, sadly. "My son, why must you make everything so difficult?"(1)

Usagi snorted. "I make things difficult? When you couldn't get at Misaki yourself, you sent a girl to seduce him away from me. And then, when that failed, you approached my best friend in hopes that he would break us up! That damned engagement was ended years before I'd even met Misaki. You thought that a secret engagement that occurred years before we'd even had contact would be enough to pull us apart? And that you brought it to Misaki's brother just makes this whole situation that much more pathetic." Takahiro flushed slightly, and looked away, feeling guilty. "Why can't you just accept my lover? I love him and he loves me. You know what, you don't even have to accept us. You just have to let us be. Cut me off, ostracize me from the family, do whatever you feel is necessary to keep my business apart from yours, but let my business, be my business. And leave my true love alone. Go play your games with someone else's head." Usagi finally stopped, to take a deep breath.

"Are you quite finished?" Fuyuhiko's face was expressionless, as it usually was when he talked with his younger son.

Usagi smirked. "I could go on, but I'd like to be finished here before Christmas."

"Indeed. I apologize for my actions, it was rude of me to try and separate you from your lover through such roundabout ways."

"Meaning you're not sorry for trying to break us up."

"No," he spoke after a moment's pause. "I still believe that you two are exceptionally incompatible. I have nothing against Misaki-kun as a person, but as my  _son's_  boyfriend…he is bad for you."

"We shall have to agree to disagree on that matter then. Misaki, I do not believe we will get any farther with this man. Let's go home." He turned to Misaki and saw the boy was silently crying. Tears soaked his cheeks and neck and the collar of his shirt. Takahiro had been so caught up in the other men's argument, that he'd forgotten that Misaki was the root of this problem and that he was standing there, listening to all the insults. Unable to see the boy's face, Takahiro hadn't noticed his little brother's tears until now. He started forward, but Usagi beat him to it. "Misaki, what is it? Please don't cry."

"I'm such a burden to you. It's my fault you can't get along with your family. It's my fault you have to deal with all this. It's all my fault." He suddenly turned and fled the room, the hotel and the street. He vanished into the downtown of Osaka. Usagi started after him, but Fuyuhiko slowed him down. "There now, see? All our problems are taken care of. Usagi snapped, and this time, the bodyguards didn't make it in time to stop Usagi's fist from connecting with Fuyuhiko's jaw. He didn't even wait to see what happened. He just turned and left, Takahiro hot on his heels.

* * *

**Chapter 32: On the Streets**

* * *

 

 _Congratulations Misaki, you're an idiot._  Misaki stared around at the completely unrecognizable area. He'd just run, so intent on getting out of that hotel that he'd forgotten that he was in a town…hell, a freaking prefecture, that he didn't know. He'd also forgotten that he'd used up the last of his money on breakfast.

He heaved a sigh and looked around, now what did he do? Sighing, he started back the way he'd come, maybe he could find his way back…but no, he didn't want to go back. He didn't want to be a burden anymore. He didn't want to hurt Usagi-san anymore. He slowed and finally stopped. He stared vaguely out into space trying to think what he could do. He needed to get back to Tokyo (1) somehow.

Well, all he needed was enough money for a train ticket, but then what? Would he go back to his Brother's house? No, Usagi-san would just figure out a way for him to be forced to live with him again. He'd be guilt-tripped back into living with his lover the moment he returned…unless he could afford his own place. Misaki shook his frantically, ignoring the people who skirted around him, staring avidly. He had to do something just for himself. Proof that he wasn't just a pathetic, freeloading student who was mooching off of a famous author. He had to do something more than what he was doing now. Maybe then he could look Usagi-chichi in the face and say that he was the one for Usagi-san.

Yes! He punched the air, determinedly and spun around to start out on his operation: Better Person, nothing would bring him down now. He held this thought high. This would keep him going, no matter what.

Then he walked into someone and was sent flying backward, his head hit the pavement.

…

"He can't have gone that far," Takahiro panted as Akihiko finally came to a stop roughly twenty blocks from the Grand Mer. "He must have gone another direction, or turned off, or—" He stopped, doubling over, breathing hard, his chest aching. He hadn't run this much since High School.  _I really should get in better shape—wait, what the hell am I thinking about?! Misaki is missing and I'm worried about my health?_  He looked over at Akihiko, who was wearing a frantic expression that mirrored his own. "Akihiko, what are we gonna do if we can't find him? We have to call the police."

"They won't do anything unless he's been missing for more than forty-eight hours." Akihiko ran his fingers through his hair.  _Misaki…where are you?_

"I'm gonna try another direction, maybe he decided to go back to the hotel, and is on his way back." Akihiko looked at him, knowing that Misaki would never go back to the hotel, the boy was far too stubborn, not to mention the fact that Misaki was horrible with directions, should he even have the inclination to go back to the hotel, he wouldn't be able to find it. Then another bad thought occurred to him. Misaki was also a totally gorgeous uke who would be grabbed up the moment he was left alone. Akihiko felt anger flaring at the fiend that would lay a hand on his Misaki. Anyone who touched him would pay.

A black Mercedes whipped passed him as he spun and took off to catch up with Takahiro. Inside, the driver did a double-take. Had he just seen Usami Akihiko? He briefly considered stopping and calling out to his grade school friend, but then glanced at the young man he'd placed, out cold, in the back seat. He'd talk to his friend some other time, the boy would cause unwanted problems. It just occurred to him what the implications of having a good looking teenage boy unconscious in the back of his car. He glanced around carefully, making sure he was at the speed limit, and drove off.

…

Misaki felt like he was swimming in a great pool of blackness. He swirled around, searching desperately for something other than black and spotted a small light. He struggled for it until it turned into Usagi-san. Misaki stopped, watching the man, glow, ethereally as he walked through black to embrace Misaki. Misaki struggled for a moment before dropping his hands and letting Usagi-san hold him close.

Usagi-san pulled back and then kissed him gently. "Wake up," he whispered against Misaki's lips. "Please, you must wake up."

The glow from Usagi-san's form spread through the dark, turning everything white. "Please don't die."

"Seriously, if you die from just being hit on the head, that would be really pathetic…of course, then I'll get charged with manslaughter and I'd really rather not deal with that. It would totally ruin my business." Misaki opened his eyes to see a young man with light green eyes and long auburn hair tied back in a ponytail except for the few strands that framed his face leaning over him.

"GYAAAA!" Misaki scrambled away from the man as fast as he could, promptly falling off the other side of the bed on which he had lain.

"You're a loud one for someone who just spent the last ten hours out cold." Misaki shot up in time to see the man unplug his ears. He continued, in a pleasant deep voice with an accent Misaki didn't recognize as anything other than western, "How's your head?"

Misaki now realized that his head was aching fiercely. He clapped his hands to it in agony and dropped back onto the bed, while the man looked on. "I'll take that as a not good." He stood and left the room for a few moments. Misaki heard the sound of water running before he returned with two small capsules and a glass of water. He handed it all to Misaki and sat back down beside him.

Misaki just stared. "It's just aspirin, not poison. Take it, you'll feel better." Misaki hesitated for another moment before popping the pills into his mouth and downing the glass of water.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Takahashi Misaki. You?"

"Henry Costner."

"American?"

"British."

"Hmm…" Misaki trailed off, unable to keep the conversation going.

"I have to apologize for knocking you over, I was upset because one of my waiters had just called me to say he was quitting."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

"But I'm troubling you now."

"Nonsense. You slept through my working hours so now all I've got to do is watch you." Misaki flushed slightly. Then what the other man had said sunk in.

There was a golden opportunity here. "Eto…sir, I'm actually looking for a job at the moment. I don't need anything permanent, but I could replace your employee until you find a new one."

The man looked at Misaki, sharply. "Really?"

"Yeah. I don't have any credentials, but I think I can handle being a waiter."

"You know, you're just the right build for the job too." Misaki flushed darker as the man scrutinized him closely.  _Why would I need the right build to be a waiter? M-maybe it's just that I fit the only spare uniform they have. Yeah, that must be it._  "Very well, you're hired. You'll start working the night shift tonight. In the mean time, get some sleep." He stood and walked toward the door. "Oh, by the way, Welcome to Doyama-cho District." Then he walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

"So I'm in the Doyama-cho District…" Misaki murmured allowed. "I wonder where that is."

 

* * *

**Chapter 33: In the Club**

* * *

 

Misaki woke up slowly, and, for a moment, couldn't recall where he was. Then he remembered that he seemed to be in the Doyama-cho District…wherever the hell that was. He could only guess that it was in Osaka. He slid off the bed and glanced down at his bare feet resting on the lush, green carpet. He walked across the room to the first door and pulled it open. It turned out to be a closet filled with costumes for cats, dogs, bunnies as well as some very slinky dresses and something strange made of leather. He couldn't quite make out what it was, and based on the other outfits, he didn't think he would want to know.

He shut the door hastily and tried the next one. This one revealed, mercifully, a small bathroom. He used it hastily, and stepped back out. There was one door left. He pulled open the door and saw a small landing and a flight of stairs. He hurried down them walking smack into someone, her huge boobs hitting me in the face. Misaki stood stock still, his face turning so red it started to smoke. "Watch yourself," she said in a deep voice. "If you pop one of these, I won't have time to get a new one before my shift starts."

"Eh?" Misaki looked up…way up. This girl was at least 6'4" with wicked huge muscles. Her long black hair framed her face as she looked down at her chest and…shifted them? Misaki's eyes bugged huge. This person was…a…man? "Uh, I…"

"Takahashi-kun," called a familiar voice. "I'm glad you're up. Are you feeling better?"

"Costner-san!" Misaki looked around the…woman, to see Costner in a red silk kimono top with black and green swirls and flowers, and black dress pants. Also, his auburn hair was in a tight bun held together by chopsticks. He was holding a similar outfit in one hand and what looked like a girl's makeup kit in the other. "I brought you the uniform for our waiters. I see you've already met one of our escorts. This is Blossom. Blossom, this is Takahashi Misaki."

"Nice to meet you. We have the same name." He laughed, deeply.

"But, I thought your name was Blossom."

"Blossom is Misaki in Japanese."

"Oh, well, pleased to meet you."

"So you are the new waiter?"

"Yes."

"Will you be taking any clients?"

"Clients?"

"From the Club, will you be taking offers?"

"I don't know what…" He turned to look at Costner, confused. "Costner-san?"

Blossom gasped. "You mean you just took the job without knowing what it entails?"

"I just have to wait on people…don't I?"

"That's right, you're only one of the wait-"

Blossom rounded on Costner. "You just hired this poor boy without telling him he this is an escort club."

"I told him he was in the Doyama District."

Blossom turned back to me. "Takahashi-kun, do you know what the Doyama District is?"

"Ie…it's just part of Osaka, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the homosexual part."

"Huh?" Misaki looked at Blossom horrified.

"Henry-mama(1) I can't believe you."

"But Blossom—"

"No Henry-mama, I'm going to talk to Takahashi-kun for awhile. We'll see if he really wants this job."

"But we need a waiter."

"No, you need someone who is gay, who is willing to be a waiter."

"But he offered, and its only for a short time."

"Did you tell him this was a host club?"

Costner looked sheepish. "I didn't think so. Now give me those and go get ready for tonight." Without further comment, Costner handed over the clothes and left the hall. Blossom looked down at Misaki who was too shocked to turn any redder. "Come along Taka—actually, can I just call you Misaki-kun, it's just faster that way."

"Uh huh," Misaki replied, past caring about titles and propriety. He followed Blossom to another door in the hall. In it, he saw several costumes and big mirrors all along the walls. In the middle of the room were several men, in various states of undress as they searched for their outfits. A few sat at tables before the mirrors applying makeup. They were all in dresses and a few of them even had cat ears and tails. It took Blossom calling his name and grabbing his wrist to make him realize that he had stopped dead in the doorway. Misaki looked up at Blossom as she sat him down at one of the tables. "Now, Misaki-kun, I'm sorry about Henry-mama. He's really upset out Rose quitting and he desperately needs someone. Now, I can tell that you're extremely uncomfortable with this situation, but if you can help us out just until we get someone else, all of us will appreciate it."

"W-well, I suppose I can do it. I need to call my school though. Tell them I'm taking a few days off."

"Oh, thank you, Misaki-kun," she wailed, crushing Misaki's face with her false boobs.

"What's going on?" various voices called from around the room. "Is this Rose's replacement?"

"Just for awhile," Blossom replied to the room in general.

"Will you be taking Rose's clients?" one of them asked.

"No, Henry-mama tricked him into the job. Poor thing is straight."  _They think I'm straight? Hell yeah!_  He resisted the urge to punch the air. "I'm going to protect him though."

"Oh no" "Bad Henry-mama" "Henry-mama is a meanie"

"I know," Blossom replied to them. "But let's take care of Misaki-kun for the time being."

"Yeah, let's!" a couple trannies cheered. Misaki flushed, and remained silent. There was no way he was telling these people about Usagi-san. He could be the straight one for once.

"Now, let's get you dressed. You're wearing the uniform for those who only work in the club," Blossom explained.

"Of course, you won't be making as much money as those of us who work as escorts," interrupted one of the others who'd introduced himself…herself and Valerie. She was dressed like an American Cheerleader, complete with pom poms. She could only pull it off because she was one of the smallest escorts.

"Yeah but we don't have to worry about psychos who'll hurt us," shot back on of the young men with a uniform similar to the one Misaki was now putting on.

"Ooo, Misaki-kun is so slender and pretty," cried Kotobuki as he removed his shirt. "And look at that lovely pink color his back is turning. It matches his face."

"Leave him alone, kotobuki. Go get your cowboy boots on." Blossom smiled as he looked down at the boy. "You are beautiful, though," he murmured.

"A-arigato."

"Poor thing, you're so small, you're wasted on girls. You should find a nice strong man to take care of you."

"Ah haha ha." _Keep cool, don't think about Usagi-san._

"Now who should leave him alone?" Valerie teased, smacking Blossom's backside.

"Mmm, I'd still prefer you, my dear." Blossom smiled, lustily at the cheerleader.

To Misaki's surprise, Valerie blushed, and stuttered, "D-don't say s-such foolish things." She turned and fled the changing room.

Blossom turned back to Misaki with a sad sigh and helped him pull on the fitted top. "It's a bit loose, but it will do since you're only here for a few days. Just remember the waiters can flirt and be flirted with, but tell me or Henry-mama if one of the patrons does something you're uncomfortable with."

"You mean like flirting with me."

"Haha, well, we can't do anything about that, but the patrons know that the waiters aren't to be touched as much as the escorts. Don't worry, you should be fine."

Misaki nodded, slowly.  _How the hell am I gonna pull this off?_

"Come on, the club is about to open." Costner stuck his head in and looked around. "Aaah, Takahashi-kun looks fantastic! I'm so glad you decided to help us."

"Yes, pl-please take care of me." All the escorts smiled and cheered. "Go Misaki-kun!"

Misaki even managed to smile a bit. "Thank you."

"Let's make it work."(2)

"This isn't a fashion show," Kotobuki grunted, as he tugged at his chaps and threw on a western cowboy hat.

"But that phrase fit's the situation."

"Henry-mama is so weird."

"Shut up."

"Come on, Misaki-kun," Blossom said. "Let's get going."

"Uh, hai."

 

**Footnotes: (2017 edit: left for relevance)**

**1) -mama is the title of a gay club owner**

**2) Tim Gunn's phrase on Project Runway**

**Thanks for reading:)**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Still in the Club**

* * *

 

Misaki stepped out into the club and looked around. It was very posh with spacious booths and squishy bar seats. Everything was brightly hewn, making it pretty much scream gay escort club. Misaki couldn't help realizing that if he had seen this place before Blossom had talked him into working for a few days, he would have turned tail and fled, not stopping til he hit Tokyo. But he was stuck now.

He sighed, slightly red faced and gathered with the other waiters at the bar. "Alright boys, and girls," cried Costner. "Are you all ready for another night of love and philandering?"

"Yes, Henry-mama!" everyone except Misaki, who was blushing furiously and looking appalled, yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Good, let's get to it." As one, every waiter and host hurried off to positions, either at the door or by the bar. Some even turned around and went back into the changing room. Only Misaki still stood unmoving beside Costner who turned to look at him.

"Misaki-kun, are you alright?"

"Er…uh huh, I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"Oh, just wait until someone comes to one of those three tables." He gestured to three tables close to the bar. "Those tables are used by our regulars who know the rules about the waiters. They don't flirt with you unless you flirt with them. They'll just ask you to send them an escort or two. It will all work out fine. Just make sure that if people sit there, take their drink orders, bring them snacks and try to smile when talking to them, and stop blushing so badly." He ran a hand over Misaki's bright pink cheek, causing any employees looking in the two's general direction to giggle or wolf whistle. Misaki paled instantly, looking around at his coworkers. "Wow, I can't believe that that worked. Anyway, you should be fine. Now go do whatever you like in back unless we call for you okay?"

"Y-yes." With that, Misaki wandered away. He was back two seconds later though, remembering that he had to do something. "Costner-san?"

"Please call me Henry-mama."

Misaki grimaced and muttered, "Please don't make me call you that."

Costner sighed. "Fine, whatever. What do you need?"

"Is there a phone I can use? I need to call my school and tell them I can't come to my classes for a few days."

"There's one in the back room."

"Thank you." Misaki turned and left the main room. In back he found a standard secretary phone and grabbed it up. He called the school and left a message at the administrative office. Then he called Sumi-Senpai.

"Hello," Sumi's familiar voice sounded in the receiver.

"Ah, good afternoon, Sumi-Senpai."

"Misaki-kun?"

"Hai."

"Hey, what's going on? Why didn't you call me from your cell phone?"

'It's dead, and I don't have my charger."

"Ah."

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you could take notes for me in the Demon's class?"

"Why? Are you playing hooky? If you are, find someone else to do it cuz I wanna hang out with you."

"Ah, no, I am just doing something right now, and can't come to class for a few days."

Sumi must have heard something off in the boy's voice because he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just so useless, always messing things up for him." Misaki felt wetness on his cheeks as he remembered that he was throwing off Usagi-san's life and that he couldn't help wanting to be with the older man. God, what was wrong with him? Why did he feel like breaking down and sobbing and telling Sumi-Senpai everything?

"Misaki, what happened? Did you two break up?"

"I don't really know, but it's my fault that I'm in the situation that I'm in so it's nothing about him."

"Misaki—"

"No, just, can you take the notes? I'll be back in a few days."

"Of course. Did you call the school?"

"Hai."

"Then you should be fine with that situation. As for everything else…I hope it works out for the best."

"Thank you."

"See you later." Misaki hung up and leaned against the wall, struggling to stop the tears that were so hard to stop once they started. Only one person could make them stop. Of course, thinking of him more made him cry all that much harder. He slid down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Misaki-kun? There are some customers for you." Blossom came into the room and saw the boy on the floor. "Misaki-kun, what's happened? Are you alright?" He hurried over to Misaki, who hastily struggled to his feet, dashing away his tears. "Misaki-kun…"

"I'm fine. I just remembered something terrible."

"Why?"

"Because…I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay, that's fine. But you've got people waiting for you to take their orders and you can't go out like this."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine. It will reflect badly on the club. Come on, let me put some make up on you really fast."

Misaki flushed. "That's really not—"

"It will also cover some of your blushing."

Misaki gave up. He didn't want a bad report on the club to hang over his head too. "Okay."

Blossom, her hands moving so fast they were blurred, rubbed thick, tan liquid and powder over his cheeks, forehead and chin. She then had him lean back so she could pour eye drops into his eyes so that the redness would fade. Then she began digging in a bag and muttering. She slammed the bag to the ground and cried, "I can't find my gloss."

"What do you need gloss for?" Misaki asked, not quite sure what gloss was.

She stood still for a moment then said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. Sorry Misaki-kun."

"Sorry about wha—" He was abruptly silenced as Blossom pressed her mouth against his.

 

* * *

**Chapter 35: In the Club and On the Phone**

* * *

 

Misaki sat stock still while Blossom's warm lips branded themselves against Misaki's. His heart beat faster, but it was more shock than anything else. He certainly didn't feel the urge to wrap him in his arms the way he did when Usagi-san touched him. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to push the okama (1) away from him. Unfortunately, Blossom probably outweighed him by a hundred pounds. And he was also still completely paralyzed.

Blossom pulled away, abruptly and began smearing a finger over Misaki's lips. "There," he said, turning Misaki to face a mirror. "Now you've got gloss and it doesn't look like you spent the last twenty minutes crying." He grinned down at Misaki. "What's wrong?"

"You…you just kissed me."

He looked vaguely horrified. "Oh right. I'm sorry, I forgot you were straight for a moment. I just—there wasn't any gloss and I already had some on and I just forgot…" he stopped talking, looking distressed.

Misaki, feeling guilty, said, "It's okay…you just startled me."

"You sure?" Misaki nodded and he sighed. "Oh good. I really am sorry. Well, if you're ready, I'll take you out so you can wait on your table."

He led Misaki out into the main room, and pointed to one of the tables that Costner-san had pointed out before. One man sat there, reclining in the booth and watching the surroundings. Misaki walked past the bar to the table. He looked down at the man who was quite handsome up close. He was probably in his late twenties, wearing a business suit and an apathetic expression. He looked up at Misaki and said, "Are you new?"

Misaki nodded and did his best to smile. He was struggling since every thought in his head screamed, this person is GAY! He looks so normal, but here he is, at a gay host club. He's gay. He's gay. He's gay. Misaki was beginning to blush. He was eternally grateful to Blossom for the cover up that protected his blush from sight. "C-can I get you something to drink?"

"Sake and a vodka chaser, please."

"Anything else?" Misaki asked, writing the order down.

"And Valerie, please."

"And…Val—" Misaki stopped and looked at him. He looked back, completely nonchalant. "R-right, I'll be back in a sec." He fled back to the bar wear Hiroto-san, one of the bartenders was listening as a young man, apparently named 'Angel-kun', moaned about his failing relationship.

Misaki interrupted. "Sorry, but my customer just said that he wanted Sake with a vodka chaser and Valerie."

"S'cuse me, Angel-kun." He hastily began pouring out at Sake and called into the back, "Yo, Val."

The cheerleader poked his…her head out. "What?" Hiroto pointed at Misaki's table. "Ah, Motoko-san." She dashed out from the back and hurried to the table, with a big smile plastered to her face.

"Here you go," Hiroto handed Misaki a round tray and turned back to his friend while Misaki headed back to his table. By the time he got back to the table, Valerie had taken a seat practically in the older man's lap. Misaki's mind briefly flashed to times when he'd been sitting in Usagi-san's lap, and although they were not usually of his own free will, those thought made his chest ache. He set down the glasses and asked if they needed anything else. Valerie ordered a Piña Colada and Misaki went off to get it. When he came back, Valerie was actually in the man's lap, laughing and flirting way while the man grinned and wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two. Misaki's heart clenched once more and he fled to the back to wait a bit until he was needed again.

…

The night basically went on like that. Misaki continued to serve Valerie and her customer until they left together. He got a massive tip which startled him, but also pleased him. From there he had five other customers and then it was time to close. He smiled, slightly. He'd managed to get through the entire night without any problems other than the initial shock from blossom's kiss. All in all, he was proud of this small accomplishment. A few more nights and he'd be able to go back to Tokyo, go back to his old job, go to school and find a place to live that would allow him to see Usagi-san without damaging his reputation.

He fell asleep with those thoughts in his head around four AM and dreamed of Usagi-san's hands as they ran themselves all over his body.

…

The cell phone buzzed at exactly ten AM. Akihiko picked it up and checked the caller id, hoping it would flash Misaki's name, but it did not. Instead, he recognized Hiroki's cell number. "Hello?"

"Ah, Akihiko, I was wondering why that brat of yours called the University to say he was taking some time off."

"What?" Akihiko stiffened, pressing the phone closer.

"Are you saying that you don't know anything about this?"

"Misaki has been missing for three days. But he called the school? Are you sure? Who did he talk to?"

"He just left a message, but you said he's missing?"

"Yes, I went to Osaka, to deal with my father. He followed me and heard some things that upset him. He took off and I've been trying nonstop to find him since."

"I'm sorry, Akihiko."

"It's not your fault."

"Well, I can see if they recorded the number he called from."

"That would be fine. Call me back soon." Akihiko gave the tiniest hint of a smile. Soon he would have a lead. He could use it to find Misaki.

Takahiro looked over at him. "What was that?"

"Hiroki called, he said that Misaki called the school to tell them he needed some time off. This means that he is at least alright. Or was last night."

Takahiro smiled, slightly. "I hope we can find him soon."

"Me too."

The phone rang again. Akihiko flipped it open instantly. "Hiroki?"

"Who?" the voice wasn't Hiroki's but Akihiko knew that voice. "This is Sumi. I was just calling to find out what the hell you did to Misaki. Why the hell was he sobbing on the phone last night? He wouldn't tell me, only that you two had an issue and he didn't want to talk about it. And why is he taking a break from school?"

Anger flared, spreading through Akihiko's body. How dare this boy question him like this? And what was Misaki thinking, calling him and not even trying to get in touch with himself? Not answering any of the other man's questions, he simply slammed the phone shut.

"Now what was that?" Takahiro asked.

"Some jerk Misaki goes to with. Stupid brat, how the hell did he get this number?

The phone rang once more. Akihiko was about to ignore it, thinking it was just the brat calling back but then he noticed it was Hiroki again. "Hello?"

"Hey, listen, I've got the number—"

"Good, what is it?"

"Let me finish! Akihiko," he sounded very serious. "This number came from the Doyama District of Osaka."

The phone slipped from Akihiko's hand to clatter on the floor. "Akihiko?" Takahiro asked, cautiously. The other man didn't hear him. He was too stunned. "Akihiko? Snap out of it." He reached out and shook Akihiko's shoulder. He picked up the phone and asked, "Hiroki-kun?"

"Taka-kun?" Hiroki asked.

"Hai, do you have the number?"

"Er, yeah." He gave Takahiro the number and wished him luck.

"Akihiko?" Takahiro tried again.

The only response he got was Akihiko snatching the phone and the number and punching it in. A minute later, he could faintly here a recorded message saying the hours for some kind of club. Akihiko slammed the phone shut and threw the phone aside.

"What's wrong?"

"Misaki called the school from a club."

"So?"

Total air head! "He called from a homosexual escort club in the Doyama District." Akihiko covered his face with his hand. How could this be happening to his Misaki?

It finally sank in for Takahiro. "What the heck is he doing there?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

**Footnotes: (2017 edit: left for relevance)**

**1) An Okama is a crossdresser…yeah, I'm pretty sure that's the right word.**  

* * *

**Chapter 36: Going to the Club**

* * *

 

"Gah, where is this place?" Usagi grunted in frustration as they turned onto yet another street. They had been wandering through the Doyama district for more than an hour, since the cabbie had dropped them off just inside and peeled out of there, leaving the two men behind.

Takahiro finally gave in and walked up to another person on the street. "Excuse me, can you tell me where this club is?" He held up the scrap on which Usagi had scribbled down the name and address of the place.

The…man, if Takahiro had to guess, looked at it and said, "You're on the wrong side of the district my dear."

"O-oh," Takahiro rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.  _My dear?_  "Well, could you tell us how to get there?"

"Us?" he asked, looking around and noticing Usagi for the first time. "Ooo, pretty friend. Hey baby."

"Not interested. Can you tell us where the club is?" Usagi looked at him, expressionless.

The other man looked slightly hurt. "Why do you want to go to that club anyway? I'm cheaper than them."

Takahiro's eyes bugged out. This man was selling himself? To other men? Usagi glowered at the man. "Either tell us or don't, but don't keep hitting on us.

"I wasn't going after Mr. Straight Edge." He shot a look at Takahiro's left hand, with its gold wedding band. "The club is a couple of miles from here. If you don't know the area, it will be easier to take a cab."

"But the cab wouldn't bring us any deeper than the entrance." Takahiro was still annoyed by that.

"Well, that's what the Doyama cabs are for. They're the only way to get in and out without your own car."

"Oh, thank you," Takahiro said, brightly. This guy was being very helpful, considering Akihiko had already shot him down.

He'd thought too soon. "So where's my payment for the information."

"Uh—" Takahiro started, but Akihiko out 2000 yen and murmured, "Let's go find a cab."

"Bye bye, boys." The man pocketed the money and turned away, off to find customers. Usagi looked down the road and spotted a cab, just like the hooker had said.

He waved it down and called, "Takahiro, come on." Takahiro followed, glad that soon he would be able to see his brother.

…

"Here you are." The cab rolled to a stop outside a flashy building, advertising boys and men and 'girls'. Usagi said nothing, but his eyes were practically flaming. Takahiro just felt a bit ill that his brother was once again involved in an insane amount of homosexual shenanigans. They both knew that if Misaki had been there then he was most likely in big trouble.

Usagi pulled open the door and walked in. He looked around at the bright bar and all the pretty boys in a mix of cosplay and crossplay as well as what seemed to be a uniform of a kimono shirt and black pants. Takahiro stared around, shell-shocked. Misaki had been in this place…who knew what horrible things were being done to him?

"Do my eyes deceive me?" A European sounding voice from the bar called out. Takahiro and Usagi both looked towards the bartender who'd spoken. "Akihiko, that can't be you."

Akihiko stared in shock at the bartender. He knew this man, the red hair, the Irish twang just underlying his British accent. He saw a flash in his mind, a young boy, giving him books from his huge collection in the neighboring mansion. Impossible, he hadn't seen that boy since he'd left England. But… "Henry? Henry Costner?"

 

* * *

**Chapter 37: In the Club at the Table**

* * *

 

"Henry Costner?" Usagi froze, momentarily forgetting his purpose for coming to this place.

"Yes, I can't believe you remember me." He bounced over to Usagi and embraced him, kissing him twice on each cheek.

"Uh…of course I remember you. We lived next to each other for ten years."

"Yes, but I've grown up so much since then."

"So have I."

"But you're always on TV for awards or interviews. You know, I thought I saw you on the street a couple of days ago, but you took off before I could get a good enough look."

That reminded Usagi why he was here. "Tell me, Henry, who owns this establishment?"

"I do. Why, are you looking for an escort, oh wait, you must be, since you came here not knowing I was here," he babbled at his childhood friend who he now realized looked rather distraught and ragged. Henry looked at the other man and saw he wasn't in much better condition. "Please, come and sit down, I'll have drinks made up."

"Wait, Henry—" but Henry simply sat him and Takahiro side by side at a booth towards the back and dashed off to the bar.

Takahiro looked at his friend. "Who is that?"

"His name is Henry Costner. Baron Henry Costner, I'm assuming now since he was the eldest son and his father was ill even before I left. He lived in the house next to mine in England. It's rather strange to see him now. We lost contact. I mean, I knew he was very into Japanese culture, but I had no idea he would actually own a club here."

"He's a noble?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

"Well, if he owns this place, maybe he saw Misaki." Usagi glared over at the bar where Costner had his back to him. The bartender, as well as a few hosts, was staring avidly at him. Then Henry turned back to them, a tray of drinks in hand. He sauntered over and set down the tray before dropping into the booth on the other side of the table.

"So, what are you two interested in? Pretty, shota, handsome, buff, cosplay or crossplay?"

"Huh?" Takahiro asked, thoroughly lost.

"None of the above," Usagi replied.

"Huh? Then why are you here?" Henry looked totally confused.

"We're looking for my little brother," Takahiro replied eagerly, now that he understood what they were talking about.

"Oh? I'm sorry, we don't have any role players like that…although, that's a good idea." Henry's mind drifted off as he imagined it. Misaki-kun would be perfect for that role. He sighed. Pity Misaki was only staying on for a couple more days. He decided he would try to recruit someone like that.

"What?" Takahiro asked, completely lost again.

"Henry, we're not looking for a cosplayer." He really hoped Henry had a good lead that would make Takahiro forget about this part of the conversation. It would be too much effort to explain what all that stuff Henry had mentioned was, and frankly, he figured once Takahiro actually knew that Henry had been trying to find out what kind of man Takahiro would want to flirt and/or sleep with might make his head explode. "We are actually looking for his little brother, who went missing three days ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Henry paused for a moment, before continuing. "So what brings you here?"

"He called his school from here to say that he wouldn't be coming to his classes. One of his teachers is a friend of mine so he called me to find out why he was missing school. He also called a friend of his and asked him to take notes for him so he wouldn't fall behind in class."

"Well, it seems like he intends to return so why are you chasing him? I mean, is he still in high school or something?"

"No, he's a freshman in college."

"Why are you so worried? Have you got a brother complex or something?" Henry smirked slightly when Takahiro flushed.

"I just don't want him to be hurt."

"Henry," Usagi interrupted. "He called his school from a gay host club. What if some perverted creep has a hold of him?" Usagi looked rather horrified by his own words.  _Hmm, the way he responded to my joke about his friend having a thing for his own brother…he sounds a bit angry._

Henry gave him a weird look. There was something off about this. He back tracked through the conversation until he found what was bothering him. "Hang on. You said that the kid's teacher called you, Akihiko."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would he call you? Why wouldn't he your friend, here, since he's the kid's brother?"

"Because he's better friends with me."

"So?"

"So what?" Usagi glowered. Henry was starting to get on his nerves. He had always done this. This questioning things until you wanted to punch him.

"So what's your connection to this guy's brother that makes your teacher friend call you, rather than a family member, to question his whereabouts?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Usagi was just so used to being around people who knew about him and Misaki that he had forgotten to tell Henry about his relationship. "He is also my lover."

"So let me get this straight. It's actually your boyfriend, who is also this guy's little brother, who is missing, correct?" Costner looked hard at his old friend.

"Yes."

"Well, if he's got you as a lover, then why did he run away in the first place? I certainly would never want to leave you if I was in his shoes."

Usagi sighed; he truly wished the beautiful boy already in those shoes felt that way. "He hates to hurt anyone by his own actions and he is forever feeling guilty for hurting my reputation—which he isn't but people keep saying he is—but what pushed him to take off was my father telling him that he was ruining my life. So he overreacted and ran away. He's probably using some stupid logic like vanishing is what's best for me." Akihiko looked down at the table, wondering for the hundredth time where Misaki was and what was being done to him. He reached out to one of the glasses on the tray that had been previously untouched and knocked back whatever liquid was in the glass he grabbed. Then he reached for another one.

Costner, realizing that his childhood friend was most likely going to be drinking quite a lot, signaled to the bartender to tell Misaki to come to the table which sat in Misaki's area. Then he looked at the two men again. "Well, I didn't see anyone make any calls from the bar, but I could have missed it. Have you got a picture of your lover?"

"Yeah," Usagi murmured, and began digging in the coat he hadn't bothered to take off. Takahiro also pulled out a wallet and flipped through it. He showed me a picture of a three year old with a building block in his mouth.

"Uh, that is not going to help me remember a nineteen year old." Henry's eyes flicked towards the bar and he called, "Blossom!" Usagi twitched at the word, his heart aching for his Misaki. His 'Blossom'.

A tall man came over; he was very built, for all he was wearing girls' clothes. "This is Blossom. She is a host as well as our semi-bouncer. She sees everything. Blossom, this is my old friend, Usami Akihiko and his friend…"

"Takahiro," Akihiko filled in, knowing that even if he told this Blossom Takahiro's last name, he would still be called by his first name.

"They are looking for someone who went missing a few days ago. Apparently, he made a call here last night. Did you see anyone call at the bar?"

"No," Blossom shook his head, "but I was in back for awhile, so I might have missed it. But I saw everyone who was in the club. Do you have a picture, or can you describe him?"

"Yeah, here." Usagi finally found the picture in one of the inner pockets. He pulled out a rumpled photograph of Misaki sitting next to Suzuki-san and smiling. Aikawa had been the one to take the picture since Akihiko could never get the boy to smile like that. He heaved a sigh and shoved the photo across the table.

Akihiko didn't look up to gauge his childhood friend's reaction, nor did he look at Blossom's face, so he missed the men's eyes bugging out. His head shot up though when both men yelped, "Misaki-kun?!"

"What?" Misaki asked as he approached the table.

* * *

**Chapter 38: In the Dressing Room**

* * *

 

_Backing up a few minutes (I know you guys want the romance this second but it will have to wait a couple hundred words…don't make that face Usagi *glowering* you'll get your chance in a bit)_

"Misaki, are you ready to start work?" Blossom poked her head into the back room to see Misaki tugging on the kimono shirt. The pants were already on, though they hung loosely; they were unbuttoned, giving Blossom something to distract herself from the constant pain that the longing for Valerie caused. Blossom stepped in and came over to help Misaki with the buttons.

"Almost." Misaki let Blossom do the buttons on his shirt while he buttoned his pants.

"I need to do your makeup again."

"Eh? But you only did that yesterday cuz I was crying."

"Yeah, but when I put makeup on you, you look so gorgeous that that I just want to eat you up." Blossom smiled down at Misaki, lying through his teeth, oh the gorgeous part was true, but the rest... Truth was, he just liked putting makeup on people and for some odd reason, his sixth sense told him something good was going to happen to Misaki tonight and she wanted Misaki to look good. She wasn't entirely sure what would happen but it would definitely be big.

"I guess," Misaki caved with a sigh.

"Yaaaaay," Blossom cheered, immediately putting Misaki in a chair. First, he applied that skin colored goop, followed by powder before murmuring, "Since you're not crying today, I'll add some mascara. Just don't rub your eyes, okay?"

"Uh, sure." Misaki grimaced when Blossom held a blackened brush before his eyes and ordered him to blink.

Just then, the dressing room door burst open, causing Blossom to nearly poke Misaki's eye out with the applicator. Kotobuki, dashed in squeaking like a moe fan girl. "Oh my Buddha(1) the hottest guy on the face of the planet just walked in the door. He is so so so so beautiful, and Henry-mama knows him from when they were kids. Oh, I hope he's looking for an escort. I hope he picks me, he's so gorgeous!

"Oh, and he's sitting at your table Misaki. I'm so jealous, you must tell me if he's even more beautiful close up."

Misaki stared at the man in his assless chaps and cowboy boots and open vest, his empty gun holster just covering his penis, although the holster was sticking out more than usual, revealing just how truly hot this guy must be. Most hosts had good control of themselves since Misaki hadn't noticed anyone else actually looking horny in the shop.

"I'll go out as soon as Blossom-san finishes."

"Mmm, better wait, Henry-mama got the drinks himself, so they may need a few minutes before they need more. Well, I'm off to take care of this." He gestured downwards and Misaki immediately turned scarlet under the thick paste.

"There's the real reason you need this. You turn red whenever anything even slightly sexual is mentioned." He finished applying the mascara and then said, "Now for the lip gloss."

Misaki shot up off the chair and away. There was no way he was letting Blossom kiss him again.

"Relax, I found the bottle this time." He held up a small tube with red goo in it. "Here, you can apply this yourself, I'm going to go check out this guy."

"Don't let Valerie catch you," Misaki said before he could stop himself.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe I will and see if she gets jealous." Misaki flushed and Blossom grinned and laughed. Misaki turned to one of the mirrors and held up the tube of lip gloss.

Misaki read the side as it caught the light. In silver, sparkly letters, it proclaimed that this was Cherry Passion Gloss. Misaki grimaced but opened the tube and squirted a bit onto his finger. He sniffed it and grimaced as he was reminded of the week when the apartment had been overrun by cherries. He sighed and rubbed the stuff on his lips, giving them fullness as well as a red and sparkly glimmer. In fact, they looked like they did the few times Misaki had escaped Usagi-san's embrace and managed to get to the bathroom and lock the door. His lips would be swollen and red and shiny from Usagi-san's tongue and teeth grazing them.

Misaki dropped the tube to the table and just stared at his reflection as he struggled to not think about Usagi-san. In a few days, he would have enough money to rent his own apartment for a month until he could get a job in Tokyo. Once he could afford to take care of himself, then he could go back to Usagi-san without being the burden he thought he was. He fought the tears that threatened to spring forth and bit his lip to keep the silent sobs that were wracking his frame silent.  _Soon…_

His thoughts were interrupted when Hiroto-san, the bartender, stuck his head inside the dressing room. "Misaki? Are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine." Misaki managed to keep the strangled sobs from his voice as he addressed the other man. "What is it?"

"Henry-mama signaled for you to get him and his guests their orders."

"Ah, I'll be right out." Misaki took a couple of deep breaths. Then he stepped out of the room and over to the bar. There, he grabbed an apron and tied it at his waist and then grabbed an order pad and cast a glance over at the filled table in his area. He could see Costner-san, sitting at the table, reaching out to take something. The other person, or people, at the table, was blocked by Blossom's wide frame. Misaki grabbed a pen off the counter at the last second and started for the table. He was focused on getting the pad to a page that didn't have any drawings on it…evidently this pad belonged to whichever host was bored at that moment since doodles and messages adorned nearly every page. He didn't notice Costner-san's or Blossom-san's shocked faces until they both yelped simultaneously, "Misaki-kun?"

"Yes?" Misaki asked as he got the pen ready to write down the orders. The men, he had been unable to see before turned to face him. He stared into amethyst eyes which shown under silvery blonde hair in utter shock. "Usagi-san?"

**Footnotes:**

**(2017 edit: left for relevance)**

**By the way, did anyone other than the brilliant Kasia-chan notice the cameos from Tyrant Falls in Love?**

* * *

**Chapter 39: The Fluffiness You've Been Waiting For**

* * *

 

"Usagi-san?"

"Misaki," Usagi-san gasped, his eyes widening.

"No. Usagi-san, what are you doing here?"

"Misaki," Usagi-san said again, too surprised for words. He looked at his lover in the red silk kimono shirt with makeup accentuating every facet of his already beautiful face. Akihiko stared in wonder at his young lover, whom he'd thought was lost. He had not expected his Misaki to still be in this place. He started to stand only to see Misaki turn tail and make a mad dash for the dressing room. "Misaki!" he yelled, throwing himself from the booth.

Misaki stared at the slowly approaching door.  _How could Usagi-san show up like this? There was no way he could have found this club by accident. How could he find me? No! I wasn't ready yet. Why couldn't he just wait for me to come back to him? No, no, no. Please go away. I didn't even have to look back to know that Usagi-san was catching up. If only I could make it to the door. It had a lock on it. If only I can make it to the door._

As Misaki's hand touched the door handle a hand another hand slammed against the door, holding it shut even as the boy tried to pull the door open. Misaki froze, eyes wide, staring at blankly at the door, waiting.

When Usagi-san said nothing, Misaki twisted his neck around, jerkily. Usagi-san was looking down at him with a strange expression on his face. Misaki spun the rest of the way around, his back pressed hard against the door. He stared up at Usagi-san's face. The man looked at him with an almost upset expression. Misaki gulped. He'd seen that expression before. He hated that expression. It was the one Misaki had seen before he'd gone to Osaka. Misaki had never wanted to see that expression again. He gasped as Usagi-san remained frozen above him.

"U-Usagi-san, what—"

Usagi-san wrapped his arms around Misaki in the space of a half second. Usagi-san pulled him into a tight embrace, with Usagi-san's lips plastered over Misaki's. Misaki struggled for all of a second before he gave in and wrapped his arms tightly around Usagi-san's waist. He had no idea how much time had passed. Whether it had been thirty seconds or a week and a half, he didn't know. He only knew that time had more or less stopped as he kissed his true love.

Akihiko gripped his Misaki so tightly as he kissed his lover that he worried briefly about hurting him, but then he felt Misaki respond and he was lost. He tightened his hold even further and kissed him harder than he ever had. After a few more moments, he released Misaki so he could breathe. "Misaki," he whispered against Misaki's lips.

"Usagi-san," Misaki moaned as all his remaining strength fled and he sagged in his older lover's grip. "You can't be here."

He chuckled softly, "Don't tell me what to do." He kissed Misaki again and forced the boy to forget everything but the sensation of Usagi-san's lips on his. Finally, he pulled away and smiled down at Misaki. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

It then occurred to him that the entire club was watching the pair of them…

 

* * *

**Chapter 40: In Misaki's Room**

* * *

 

Misaki froze then looked very slowly over Usagi-san's shoulder. He saw his brother, who had risen from his seat was swaying slightly as he stared at the two men braced against the dressing room door. Beyond him, Misaki saw his boss wearing a surprised smile. Blossom was looking shocked, he had thought that Misaki was straight. He was thinking how interesting it was that Misaki had this unbelievably gorgeous and famous guy looking all over Osaka for him, and he was running away from that.

Valerie and Kotobuki were looking back and forth at each other, and after a moment, Kotobuki sighed and pulled a wad of cash out of his vest pocket. He handed it to Valerie who grinned and said, "I told you so."

"Yeah, yeah." He glowered as Valerie tucked the money into her uniform.

Hiroto was looking at them, surprised, while his favorite patron moaned, "Why can't Senpai be like that?"

"Well, well," Costner stood and walked over to the couple. "Seems like you've found your lover after all."

"Yes," Usagi-san murmured, holding Misaki tightly.

"Well, why don't you two go up to Misaki's bedroom and discuss some things. I'll take care of your friend here." He gestured to Takahiro. "We'll get something in him to stop him looking like he's on the verge of passing out."

"Don't worry, he's always like that around gay people."

"What? He was fine before."

"Before he wasn't really aware of you guys being gay. As long as you guys don't start making out in front of him, he'll be fine."

"Okay, you guys run along now."

"Thank you Henry."

"You know him?" Misaki gasped, even as Usagi-san dragged him through the dressing room and through the next door. Then he looked around for the bedroom.

"Where is your room?"

"It's upstairs, but how—" Misaki was cut off as Usagi-san dragged him up to the room. There, he let the door slam shut and he was thrown on to the bed with Usagi-san standing over him. Misaki looked up at his lovers, his nerves jangling.

"Misaki…" Usagi-san looked down at him with a confused expression on his face. "Misaki, why did you run away? Why didn't you call me? You called the school, you called that brat friend of yours, you called Manami-san, why the hell didn't you call me?" He looked almost angry now.

"Because…because…"

"Because why?"

Misaki stared up at him, saying nothing. Akihiko watched him for a moment, then backed away, sadly. Misaki gasped impulsively, "No, wait! I…I—"

Usagi-san stared at him waiting for an answer. "I didn't want to be a burden. I can't be one any longer. I need to become independent and stop relying on you for everything."

Usagi-san was suddenly back beside the bed in a split second. He caught Misaki's chin keeping the boy's eyes locked on his. "For the last time, Misaki,  _you are not a burden to me._  Nor will you ever be. I love you, and love makes any and all burdens so light that they float away on the breeze, and Misaki, I love you." Misaki looked up at Usagi-san, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I love you so much that those burdens can fly off up into heaven."

Misaki blinked and burst into tears. "D-don't quote your own damn books."

"Eh, how did you know that was from one of my novels?"

"Because I did buckle down and read them all." Misaki replied, with a slight laugh through the tears.

"Oh." He said nothing else.

Misaki held still for a moment his chin still held in Usagi-san's gentle, but firm grip. He debated for a moment, trying to decide whether to wait for his lover to make the first move or doing something himself, but when Usagi-san showed no signs of moving, he forced himself to do what was necessary. Do what he could to make Usagi-san understand. He pulled free of the older man's grasp and leaned up to kiss him. Misaki flushed as he hesitated, an inch from Usagi-san's lips. Usagi-san seemed frozen, his eyes wide and his chest not moving, like he was holding his breath. Then Misaki closed the gap and pressed his lips to Usagi-san's cool ones. Sparks washed through his body as the simple touch of lips pushed Misaki into oblivion.

Misaki pulled away almost immediately. Usagi-san was still frozen, looking at Misaki.  _Did Misaki just kiss me?_  Misaki frowned suddenly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't make me kiss you again."

That was all Akihiko needed. He wrapped his arms around Misaki and kissed him, his lips overlapping Misaki's until the boy was struggling for air. He smiled at Misaki and whispered, "I love you." Then he kissed Misaki again.

"Usagi-san," Misaki gasped. Usagi-san kissed him fiercely, using lips, tongue and teeth to make Misaki gasp and moan.

Misaki was spasming under his lover, which only grew worse when Usagi-san slid his hand beneath Misaki's Kimono shirt. The cool touch sent ripples across Misaki's belly and chest. He very nearly shrieked when the older man brushed over his sensitive nipples. Usagi-san moaned as he pushed Misaki down on the bed gently and lay down on top of him. He returned to kissing Misaki on his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, his lips, before going lower. He sucked gently on Misaki's neck and collar bone. Then he pushed Misaki's shirt up, revealing Misaki's shaking torso. "Ah… nn… Usa-Usagi-san… please."

He bit down lightly on a nipple. Misaki threw back his head, screaming. It had been too long, Misaki had not done it for awhile and now his body was being extra sensitive. He couldn't help wanting Usagi-san. He needed him.

He loved him.

That was his last coherent realization before Usagi-san devoured him.

 

* * *

**Chapter 41: The Scene Every Reviewer Wanted**

* * *

 

Misaki gasped as his shirt was pushed over his head. He shoved it aside and looked down as Usagi-san licked his chest. "Ah… nn…" He arched sharply, feeling himself get harder with every touch. Usagi-san slid lower, his tongue limning his belly button. Misaki shrieked and bucked, allowing Usagi-san to reach around and hold Misaki firmly in place while he attacked the boy's belly button, which was strangely erotic. Usagi made a mental note to lick this place in the future.

"Usagi-san…more, please."

Usagi froze.  _Did Misaki just beg for more? This has been a very productive evening._  He hastily unbuttoned Misaki's pants and shoved them and his underwear to his ankles. Misaki was revealed. He was completely aroused and the tip was already weeping. Usagi sat back, looking down at the beauty of his lover; small, fragile, erect…everything set his blood boiling.

Misaki, whose eyes had closed when Usagi had attacked his belly, opened those soft green emerald orbs lazily. "Usagi-san?"

"I'm sorry, you just looked so beautiful right now that I can't help but stare at you."

"B-baka," Misaki gasped. "Finish it."

Usagi-san nodded. He leaned down and touched his lips to Misaki's tip, lapping up the pre-cum. Misaki moaned and arched. Usagi took it as a hint and opened his mouth, swallowing the tip and limning his member. Misaki moaned under his tongue and gasped with pleasure as he came. Usagi swallowed it all and gently pulled away. He looked at Misaki, who was panting heavily. He smiled slightly and ran the fingers of one hand over Misaki's rear, probing lightly. Misaki squirmed until Usagi prodded inside his entrance. Usagi pumped it slightly. Misaki moaned against the finger, not fighting Usagi at all, too drunk on pleasure and his own oversensitivity. When Usagi's second finger was added, Misaki yelped and bucked yet again. Then came the third and Usagi decided to try something. He pressed his thumb against the base of Misaki's testes while pumping three fingers. This sent Misaki squealing and coming once more. Usagi smiled.  _A very, very productive evening._  "Usagi-san… ah… nn."

Usagi finally removed his hand and unzipped his pants, nudging them down around his knees. He had long since gotten hard. He positioned himself over Misaki, lifting the boy's calves up over his shoulders. The look Misaki gave him just before he closed his eyes to brace himself could have almost been taken for one of lust. But then, Usagi reasoned, If Misaki was being lustful, then pigs were flying and Hell was freezing over. Usagi probed Misaki with his hard member before plunging it in. Misaki howled in pleasure-pain as Usagi pushed his way in. When he got in as far as he could go, he paused, letting Misaki get used to it before pulling out slowly and pushing back in. Misaki gasped and panted, his arms reaching up to lock around Usagi-san's neck. Usagi leaned down, locking his mouth with Misaki's. Their tongues danced while Usagi kept up the steadily increasing rhythm. Then Usagi recalled that both his hands were free. He braced himself on only one hand while the other reached down to rub Misaki's erection. Misaki nearly choked on their kiss before he got used to it and just let his orgasm build.

They both reached higher and higher in ecstasy. Usagi was grunting and Misaki was whimpering when they both came together. They cried out simultaneously and collapsed back on the bed. Misaki released his grip on Usagi-san's neck, falling back against the pillows while Usagi-san rolled to one side, panting heavily. He could never give this stuff up… not ever. "I love you, Misaki."

"I love you, too, Usagi-san," Misaki said drowsily. He dropped off to sleep a moment later. Usagi stared at his beautiful Misaki. He leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead and once more on the lips before he wrapped his arms around the boy. Misaki shifted, sliding a leg in between Usagi-san's and pulling his arms tight to his chest to make it easier for Usagi to hold him close. Usagi smiled and dropped off to sleep.

 

* * *

**Chapter 42: In the Bedroom and at the Bar**

* * *

 

Misaki opened his eyes slowly. For a moment he thought he was still dreaming. Everything was out of context. He was in the bed in the upstairs bedroom of the club, but he wasn't alone. In fact, he was wrapped tightly in Usagi-san's arms. He stared at his lover, who looked so peaceful, lying on his side, holding him, as last night slowly came back. He jerked, wide awake now. Usagi-san had come to find him. He had tracked him all the way to the club. He even knew Costner-san. Misaki stared down at the form that shivered and reached for the body he'd been holding. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking up into Misaki's perturbed ones.

"Good morning, Misaki."

"Go-good morning, Usagi-san" Usagi-san sat up, feeling especially rested. Maybe he'd slept for a really long time since he usually had such a hard time waking up and was in a terrible mood when he finally did. He stretched, not bothering to cover himself when the sheets fell back, revealing everything. Usagi looked over at his lover again and smiled slightly.

"Why do you look so stunned? I mean, last night was pretty mind blowing, but really."

"Sh-shut up, baka-Usagi."

Usagi's only response was to lean over and kiss Misaki sweetly on the lips. Misaki was too startled to do anything before Usagi pulled away. Then he sputtered, "Pervert-rabbit, don't do that!"

Usagi only laughed and reached out to pull the young man into his lap. He yelped as he landed on Usagi's hard on. Before the boy could protest, Usagi pressed his lips to Misaki's once more. He gasped and struggled for a second before giving in and just absorbing the sweet kiss. A few seconds later, he returned the kiss while Usagi reached down to touch Misaki's penis. He gasped against the kissed and bucked wildly. Usagi took all the struggling in stride, continuing to touch him and kiss him.

Misaki suddenly felt fingers probing his entrance for a few seconds. They pumped slightly, but Misaki was still fairly open from their joining just hours before so it wasn't really necessary. After a couple of moments, he lifted Misaki and lowered him onto his erection. Misaki gasped and gritted his teeth as pleasure and pain erupted, pulsing warmly through Misaki, filling his entire body with pleasure and a tingly feeling.

Usagi grunted as he helped Misaki move. Misaki yelped and gasped, letting Usagi keep control. Usagi reached around and gripped Misaki's erection. "Ah…nn…Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned and came in Usagi's hand while Usagi came inside him with a grunt.

Misaki sagged and lolled to the side, panting. Usagi caught him up and laid him down before falling beside him and they slept once more.

…two hours later…

Misaki woke up and looked over at his lover. Usagi was sound asleep again. This time, Misaki got up before Usagi could wake up. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pants, borrowed from Valerie, and one of the slightly less over the top shirts in the costume closet. He stepped into the bathroom for a moment to wash his hands and face and teeth before slipping out quietly and crossing to the bedroom door. He opened it, and slipped outside to find Blossom, Valerie, Kotobuki, Hiroto and Costner-san all squashed together on the small balcony.

Misaki grimaced and shut the door, preventing them from waking Usagi-san. "What are you guys doing?" he asked, blushing furiously.

"We wanted to know if you lovebirds were getting along," Hiroto said, soothingly.

"Yeah, and we also wanted to know if you lovebirds were getting it on." Misaki glared at Blossom who smiled evilly.

"And I wanted to make sure that my childhood friend was being taken care of." That was Costner.

Misaki flushed and griped, "Usagi-san can take care of himself."

Blossom chimed in and said, "Misa-chan is the one who needs to be taken care of."

"Sh-shut up, Blossom-baka!" Misaki yelped, then immediately covered his mouth. He stood still, listening to make sure Usagi-san wasn't waking up. When he heard nothing from the bedroom, Misaki said, "Let's go downstairs."

"Sure. Your brother's in the bar already. We've been pouring coffee in him. He got a bit drunk last night."

"Nii-chan? Drunk? What—" He slipped his slim body through the other people around him and dashed down the steps, through the dressing room and out to the bar. There he found his older brother, slumped over the bar, his hands wrapped around a white mug.

He lifted his head, revealing bloodshot eyes and a swollen nose. "Misaki? How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, what about you, Nii-chan?"

"Mm fantastic."

"Uh huh." Misaki looked skeptical.

"Really."

Misaki rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Keep drinking coffee. I'm going to call Manami-san and tell her that you're coming back today."

"What about you?"

"I don't know yet."

Takahiro sipped his coffee and looked over at his baby brother. "You know you have to come back. You didn't see Akihiko when we couldn't find you. I've never seen him so shaken. He always seemed so unaffected by anything that happened. Seeing him like that was…was not good."

Misaki looked at him, surprised.  _Usagi-san was affected by his taking off?_  "I…"

Takahiro continued, "He cares so much for you. I was stunned. When we came here, and saw you, Akihiko was like frozen. He was just out of the booth and over to you in a second. You know…I thinkhe really does love you."

Misaki blushed and replied, softly, "He does, Nii-chan."

Takahiro nodded and said, "Well, I guess you two of you are going to be together, whether I, or anyone else, likes it or not."

"Uh, I guess." Misaki wasn't really sure what else to say to that.

"Hmm, where is Akihiko, anyway?"

"Asleep upstairs."

"Oh." He took another sip of coffee and sighed. "Well, Misaki, I always want what's best for you. If Akihiko loves you that much, then I guess that's what's best for you. I mean, if you love him too, of course."

Misaki hesitated for a moment, then murmured to his older brother the truth that had changed his life. "I do… I do love him."

Takahiro nodded and held out an aching arm. He clapped the hand on Misaki's shoulder. "You're a good kid. I'm glad you two are together."

"I am too."

"Awwww." Misaki jerked and spun around to see Blossom and the others coming filing out into the club.

"Guys, stop." Misaki groaned and heaved himself onto bar stool. He grunted as pain erupted from his backside.

"Are you in pain?" Blossom asked with a smirk.

"Leave me alone."

 

* * *

**Chapter 43: In the Bar with the Flashback**

* * *

 

"You know, Costner-san, I heard you call Usagi-san your childhood friend. When was that?" Misaki glanced at him from his seat beside his older brother.

"Well, obviously, it was when we were children." Costner smiled, wickedly.

Misaki gave him a dirty look. "You know what I mean."

"Back in England, we were neighbors, for lack of a better term. Our houses were at least half a mile apart, but our estates touched. Akihiko was always coming over to my house to borrow books and then we would wander down to the stream on his property and fish or catch frogs and do other childish stuff."

"What was Usagi-san like as a kid?" Misaki found this conversation entirely illuminating. He had never been able to ask these things of anyone since Usagi-san has spent the first ten years of his life in Europe. To find someone who had known him then was fantastic.

"Akihiko was quiet, always reading or writing unless I forced him to do otherwise. Most of the time we spent at the stream, I had to literally dump him in so that he would forget his books and have fun in the water."

Misaki raised an eyebrow. He could never see Mister-I-where-suitsand-ties-everywhere-I-go-including-at-home playing in water.

"One time, he asked me why I always hung out with him since he never wanted to play games, and I said 'Cuz I like you.' And then he said, 'Well, I guess I like you, too.' So then I said:

*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*

"Do you know what people who like each other do?" Henry was sitting on a branch of the tree he'd just climbed, while Akihiko sat at the bottom, stripped down to just his trousers, while his clothes were hung in the sun to dry after Henry, who was fourteen and much larger than Akihiko's ten year old, thin frame, had dumped him in the stream.

Akihiko looked up at him. "They play together? Or dump each other in the dumb stream?"

"Well, yeah, but Mum likes Father and Father likes Mum but I never see them playing together."

Akihiko, simply to indulge his friend, knowing if he didn't answer, he'd end up back in the water, asked, "Well, what do they do?"

Henry dodged the question with another. "Well, what do your parents do?"

He answered, honestly. "Mother screams a lot and throws things, and Father hides in his office or at work. And then Mother cries."

"Your parents don't like each other then."

"No, so what do your parents do since they like each other?"

"They hug and kiss each other a lot. Then they go into their bedroom and shut the door. I don't know what's going on in there but it involves a lot of moaning and then the maids drag me away."

"Oh, well, I've never kissed anybody before. But I've seen Father kissing that girl he keeps sneaking into the house when Mother goes on trips with her friends."

"Well, your Father probably likes her."

"Yeah."

"Hey, since we like each other, maybe we should kiss." Henry hopped down from the branch, landing easily on his feet. He reached down to Akihiko and pulled the younger boy to his feet.

"I guess." Akihiko replied, dully.

Henry grinned and leaned forward and gently touched his lips to Akihiko's. Then he pulled away. Akihiko was faintly pink when Henry looked at him. Then he leaned in again and kissed him slightly longer. Akihiko felt slight pleasure spread from his lips to his cheeks and ears and neck. He released his breath, his lips parting with the breath. Henry took advantage of that, kissing Akihiko deeper. Slowly, Henry reached out and grasped Akihiko's naked waste, pulling him closer. Henry prodded Akihiko's lips with his tongue for a second before slipping it in to dance with his tongue. Akihiko gasped softly and automatically grasped his friend's shirt. When Akihiko was finally released, he was red faced and gasping for air. Henry smiled and said, "So that's your first kiss, huh? I think you did pretty well."

"Y-yeah." Akihiko stood still for a moment, then said, "I think I should put my clothes back on and we should never speak of this again."

"Aw, no fun. I kiss you and all you want to do is never think of it again. Why? Was it because you liked it?"

Akihiko didn't bother to answer. He just picked up his clothes and put them on before walking back to the manor.

*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*

"And just a few days after that, Akihiko informed me that his family was moving to Japan. And I hadn't seen him in person again until last night." Costner grinned at Misaki, who looked horror-struck, and Takahiro, who reached for a cocktail napkin to blot away another nosebleed.

"It's your fault that Usagi-san is a homo-pervert?" Misaki asked, stunned.

"Yup, and aren't you glad?"

"No."

"I'm not glad either," said a voice behind Costner. Costner felt his blood run cold as he turned to see Akihiko standing in the main room. A dark aura radiated from him and sent shivers running down everyone's spine. "What part of 'we should never speak of this again' is beyond you?"

"Well, Misaki-kun wanted to know what you were like as a kid, so I thought this was the perfect anecdote."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Akihiko's aura darkened further. "Why would you tell my lover about that kind of thing?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Ass." Akihiko was already in a temper, so he thought it best to work out his stress through other things. "Misaki, upstairs."

"What? No, I don't want to—"

Akihiko stalked over, murmured to Takahiro, "Go buy three train tickets for the next available train to Tokyo." Then he dragged Misaki upstairs amid protest, for the third bout of sex of the day.

 

* * *

**Chapter 44: In the Dressing Room, Closet and Bar**

* * *

 

When Misaki finally escaped his lover's clutches, he found that it was nearly time for the club to open. He hurried down the steps, and into the dressing room. As he slid in silently, surprised to find it empty. Quietly, he began getting dressed in a fresh uniform. As he finished buttoning the kimono, he heard a soft thump. Wondering if someone was actually in the room, he started to snoop.

Within moments, he had discovered a door he'd never noticed before because it was hidden behind a garish wall hanging that made his eyes hurt to look at because it was so bright. He turned the handle and peered inside. He jerked at the sight. Inside was a shelving unit and several boxes with various costume like pieces piled high in them.

But those things weren't what had shocked Misaki.

What had was that Valerie was braced against the shelving unit while Blossom was taking him from behind. Both were gasping and moaning very softly, so as not to be heard in the dressing room, but Misaki could see the table weight that had fallen from the shelf on the floor. But he wasn't really caring about it. He was too busy staring in utter shock.

He had known Blossom had teased Valerie mercilessly, but he hadn't thought they had actually progressed to se—god, he couldn't even think the word, let alone say someone was doing it. He started to back out, but Costner-san's voice rang out, "Misaki, there you—why are you looking in the storage closet?" Misaki froze as Valerie opened his eyes in utter fear while Blossom spun his head around, pausing mid thrust.

Costner came over and saw the couple, still joined at the waist for all of five seconds before he said, "Finally!" Then he grabbed Misaki by the collar of his Kimono and pulled his head out of the storage room and slammed the door shut, letting the horrible tapestry fall over it once more. "It's high time those two got together."

"Uh…"Misaki continued to look completely stunned.

"Well, they're gonna be busy with that for another twenty minutes or so and Akihiko is still asleep so he won't get upset. Would you help me open the shop?

"O-of course." Misaki fixed his collar and headed out to the bar with Costner-san.

Hiroto was already at the bar, checking bottles to see if new bottles were needed . "Hello, Misaki-chan."

"Hi, Hiroto-san."

"So where's your boyfriend Mr. I'm so straight?" he teased.

Misaki flushed and looked down. "As far as I know, he's still sleeping."

"Ah, did you where him out?"

Misaki turned even redder, scarlet patches burning holes in his cheeks.

Hiroto grinned. "Sorry, had to tease you there. Your brother is asleep too. They're both probably exhausted from searching for you."

"Eh, Onii-chan is still here?" Misaki looked up, surprised.

"Yeah."

"I told him to call the train station and buy tickets."

"He did. But the trains today were all full. He has three tickets for tomorrow."

"Three? But I'm not going home yet."

"Hiroto smirked. "He tried to stay awake to tell you that you were coming home with him and your lover but he succumbed, sadly."

"Where is he?"

"In one of the other rooms, sacked out on a couch."

"Okay." Misaki reached under the bar and came out with a table rag and some cleanser. He headed over to a table and began wiping them down. Costner watched the boy as he scrubbed good and hard at each table. He briefly considered finding a video camera and recording Misaki who was moving very seductively, his ass wiggling as he stretched to reach the edge of the table. He could sell it to Akihiko and make a fortune. Hiroto's eyes flicked back and forth between the ogler and the ogled with a small smile on his face. He knew if Misaki's lover saw this that Henry-mama would never see the light of another day. Oh well, as long as that gorgeous man didn't come down to the bar for awhile, he'll be safe.

Misaki finished with that table and started on the next. Costner watched, raptly. He could see why his old crush had fallen in love with this kid. He was just so damn adorable. Much like Akihiko when he was a kid. Of course, that kid had been ten when he looked this cute. This boy was nineteen and as adorable as the cute ten year old he had known. A veritable miracle. That boy sure was lucky to be so beautiful, and even more so to have a big strong man like Akihiko to look after and protect him from all the crazies who'd chase a bishonen like him. Costner briefly considered the list of people. One of the first people he considered was Akihiko's older brother, Haruhiko, who wouldn't actually want Misaki for his adorableness, but because Akihiko had him. Well, if Haruhiko-san walked through that door, he'd know if that one was possible.

As Misaki began to wipe down a third table, Blossom stumbled in. "Val isn't gonna be coming out again for awhile."

"It's fine. Congratulations by the way." Costner smiled brightly. Even Hiroto nodded and grinned at him.

"I'm so happy." Blossom grinned happily like a moe fan girl. "Finally. God, finally." He dropped onto a bar stool.

Hiroto pulled out a shot glass and poured out tequila. "Cheers," he said, passing the glass across the bar.

"Thanks." Blossom knocked the shot back and stood up. "I'm gonna go change…help Valerie change."

Costner smirked and said, "Have fun with that, so long as that cheerleader doesn't beat you to death with her pompoms."

Blossom looked momentarily terrified. "I hadn't thought of that." He looked a bit shifty eyed. "Then again, pompoms might be fun to play with if I can get passed the killing idea."

"I wish you luck," Costner said lightly.

At that moment, there was a knock at the front locked door. Misaki, who had been trying very hard to not listen to the conversation at the bar, said, abruptly, "I'll go tell them we're still closed."

He walked to the door and popped it open. "I'm sorry, but we're—"

"Misaki?"

Misaki looked into the eyes of the questioner. They bugged out. "Us-Usagi-ani?!"

 

* * *

**Chapter 45: In the Bar**

* * *

 

"Usagi-ani?" Misaki gasped as he looked out at one Usami Haruhiko.

"Misaki," he acknowledged. Then without further ado, he stepped into the bar, dragging Misaki with him.

"Haruhiko-san?" Costner was staring, shell-shocked at his onetime crush's older brother.

Haruhiko glanced at Costner for all of a second before he turned his attention back to Misaki. "I think it's time we leave."

"Wh-what?"

"You don't belong in a place like this. We're leaving. I'm taking you back to Tokyo before my father discovers your whereabouts as well."

"Ho-…when what…?" Misaki trailed off non-sensibly as he stared at his lover's half brother.

"How did I find you?" He asked.

"Yes," Misaki answered finally.

"I have my sources."

Henry asked, "You have sources in the Doyama District?"

"I have sources everywhere, Costner."

"Oh, so you do remember me."

He grimaced. "How could I forget?"

…Flashback…

(For the record, this is Haruhiko's and Costner's recollections. Misaki is not hearing about this, but the readers need to know, so I'm putting it in since this story is third person omniscient.)

Haruhiko glowered at his brother from the shadows. So, his friend had suddenly become more than a friend. He'd seen his half brother slipping down to the edge of the property with the neighboring brat on his way back from his horse riding lesson. It was a lesson that Akihiko should have been at as well, except that he could not be found in time. Now he stood, watching the older of the two boys dump the younger into the stream. He'd chuckled when the boy scrambled back onto the bank, cold, wet and gasping. He shoved his friend away and began stripping off his clothes.

He looked on as the two talked and then embraced and kissed. Haruhiko felt jealousy burn through him. Once again, Akihiko got something he didn't have. He remained hidden as his brother pulled away from the other youth, gather his things and left. Then Haruhiko stood up as the brat—he wasn't even entirely sure what the boy's name was…something Costner—looked after his friend with a pained expression. Then he noticed Haruhiko.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

Haruhiko said nothing.

"Did you come to chew me out for kissing your baby brother?"

Again, Haruhiko said nothing.

The fourteen year old considered for a moment, closely examining the other man's expression. "No, you hate your brother with a passion which means that you want something else."

Silence.

"You want whatever your brother, the true heir of the Usami Family, has…and since he has me…"

Haruhiko was suddenly looming over Costner, who smiled up at him. "Well, since I can't have the one I really want, I suppose his brother is the next best thing." He had his arms around Haruhiko's neck in a split second. The two were on the bank of the stream kissing in another second and in a matter of minutes, Haruhiko was thrusting into Costner with ferocity. Not that Henry minded. He wanted sex from an Usami and he got it.

When both men came, Haruhiko had no interest in cuddling. He stood abruptly, buttoned his pants and left the teen naked and in a dazed stupor.

When he returned to the manor, he found his father and Father's wife yelling at each other.

"Well, if it's such a bother, why don't you just go back to Japan?"

"Maybe that's a good idea!" Father noticed him and snapped, "Go tell your brother to prepare what he would like to take with him. We are going to move to Japan!"

"Fine, go!" the woman shrieked, and stalked out of the house.

Within the week, the three men in the Usami Family went to their father's native Japan. Haruhiko hadn't thought about the one afternoon stand since that day, eighteen years ago.

…End of Flashback…

"Well, I was under the impression that it was just to make Akihiko jealous."

"What—?" Misaki started.

Haruhiko interrupted him. "That impression is correct," he replied, shortly, tightly. Blossom raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "We're going, Misaki." He grabbed Misaki, despite heavy protests and started to drag him toward the door.

"Oh, so you're stealing what your brother has yet again?"

Haruhiko turned. "How do you know that?"

"Because Akihiko is upstairs, asleep after a rather loud sex session with the boy you've got a death grip on."

"Akihiko is here?"

"Yes he is," said an icy cold voice. Haruhiko looked at the Usagi-san, who stood in the dressing room's door frame. "And he's going to kill you if you don't take your hands off Misaki now."

Haruhiko hesitated for a moment, then released the boy. Misaki immediately backed up, looking from his lover to Usagi-ani in with a nervous laugh bubbling on his lips. "Ha ha ha, let's not fight here. See, Usagi-san, he let me go so it's all okay."

Akihiko took a step towards his brother and Misaki bit his lip. He caved and hurried to Usagi-san's side and caught his hand. Usagi stilled under Misaki's touch. He ruffled the boy's hair, then looked once more at his brother. "Misaki is fine here. Please leave." He only held his control, barely, by keeping contact with Misaki.

Haruhiko sighed, then shot a strange look at Costner before he nodded to the younger man and leaving. Misaki sagged, relieved that there hadn't been another fight. He looked up to Usagi-san, who was shaking with suppressed rage. He slowly mellowed out and sat down on one of the bar stools with Misaki sitting beside him.

"Much as I hate to say it, Haruhiko is right. We need to go home soon." Akihiko looked at Henry, daring him to object.

Henry's flirty smile, which had been in place since Haruhiko had come in, flickered, then he looked at Misaki. "I have an interview tonight. You can go home today."

"But I—"

Akihiko interrupted him. "Please Misaki, please come home with me."

Misaki twitched and gave in with a nod. Misaki melted under the smile Usagi-san gave him. He smiled so rarely…Misaki forced himself to focus. "Are you sure it's okay, Costner-san?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good, we'll leave tonight." Akihiko stood up and went to wake Takahiro.

 

* * *

**Chapter 46: Going Home and Behind the Bar**

* * *

 

"Please don't go Misa-kun." Blossom half sobbed for the eighth time. He was hugging Misaki so tightly that the boy felt he might pop.

"I have to, Blossom-san."

Valerie was glaring jealously at the pair of them said, "Yes yes, we'll all miss you, now get out of here already."

"I'm going," Misaki replied when Blossom finally set him down and went immediately to his lover's side. The lover in question stepped away, pouting. Blossom moved faster, catching Valerie in his strong arms. Valerie, unable to remain upset with his fellow okama smiled softly and sagged in his grasp.

"Come on, Misaki, you've said goodbye now let's go." Usagi-san glowered at Blossom and grasped Misaki tightly. "You too, Takahiro."

Takahiro nodded and followed as Usagi-san dragged his young lover out the door amid various calls of goodbye.

"Now what do we do?" Blossom asked, looking at Henry-mama. "I know you didn't hire anyone new."

"Yeah yeah, I…we'll be fine. Worst case scenario, I'll work tables until we find someone else."

"You haven't worked tables since the first year you opened the club," Kotobuki said. "You're also old."

"Thirty-two is not old," Costner cried, shocked.

"It is kind of old," Blossom said, squinting at Costner's face.

"You guys are horrible!"

…

Misaki sat in the window seat of the train, having repeatedly shoved Usagi-san off of him. He might love the older man, but not when everyone on the train was staring at him.

"Hey, I'm hungry," Misaki said suddenly. I'm gonna go get some food. You want food, Usagi-san, Onii-chan?"

"Sure," Takahiro replied.

"I'll go with you," Usagi-san said, standing up.

"No, it's fine."

Usagi followed him anyway. They didn't even make it to the next car. Usagi tugged Misaki into one of the bathrooms. He locked the door swiftly and shoved the boy against the wall. "Wai—" Misaki was silenced as Usagi-san crushed his lips and slipped a hand under Misaki's shirt. "Ah, nn…Usagi…san, stop…" Misaki moaned as Usagi-san's hand slid down into his pants. When he gripped the boy's erection, Misaki let out a muffled shriek. When he finally came, he sagged back against the wall. Misaki was kissed roughly once more before Usagi-san released him.

"I love you, Misaki."

"Bastard," Misaki gasped, getting to his feet

"Yeah, but you love me anyway. I'll go back first." He turned and slipped out of the bathroom. He knew Misaki would be upset if they left together, so he decided to let Misaki keep some of that strange dignity of his that kept him from being open about who he loved.

Misaki held onto the edge of the small bathroom sink for support. Slowly, he buttoned up his pants and stood straight, only to fall back as the train jerked violently on the tracks. Grimacing, he shoved himself back to his feet and staggered from the small bathroom. He then staggered down to the food car.  _This is going to be a long ride home._

…around two in the morning…

Henry was just heading taking out the garbage—his employees had decided that it was up to him to do all the chores that the new guy would do since it was his fault they were short a person. He was just about to go back inside, when he felt his spine tingle. He spun around to see a tall man standing at the entrance to the back alley. His face was hidden in shadow, so Henry called out, "Can I help you?"

The man said nothing, only came forward. Henry stared the guy down until he got close enough to catch the light from the open door. When he saw who it was, he murmured, "You know, I hoped I would see you again. Of course, I never thought that would happen."

He said nothing else as the eldest Usami brother shoved him back against the bricks of the alley's wall. The two pressed their lips together with extreme force. Henry lost the battle when Haruhiko pressed the red head's head back against the bricks. Their tongues danced for a moment before Henry shoved the slightly older man off and snatched up his hand, tugging him back into the bar. They slipped past the dressing room which was noisy with the boys—and 'girls'—changing into their street clothes, and slipped up the staircase to Henry's bedroom.

Inside, they barely made it to the bed. There was no romance; both men just stripped themselves and each other before Haruhiko bit down on Henry's neck. Henry gasped. Haruhiko reached down and slip his dry fingers over Henry's weeping erection. When they were damp, he shoved two of them into Henry's ass and pumped in and out a few times before inserting a third finger. Finally he removed them. Henry moaned at the loss, but Haruhiko replaced his fingers with his own erection. Henry gasped and struggled to keep his voice in. Henry arched as Haruhiko pumped in and out of him. Henry pulled the older man down and caught his lips with his own.

Finally, Henry came with a muffled moan, splattering both men's chests. Haruhiko came a moment later. He slid off the younger man and fell asleep almost instantly. Henry looked at the man he had been in love with since their one night stand eighteen years ago.  _Life is good_  he decided as he fell asleep as well.

 

* * *

**Chapter 47: Finally Back at the Penthouse**

* * *

 

"Good morning, my love." Misaki slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Usagi-san leaning over him. Misaki yawned and sat up in bed and continued to watch Usagi-san, who looked lovingly at him. Usagi-san raised a hand to run it over Misaki's cheek and shoulder.

Misaki leaned into the hand for a moment before he remembered where who he was with. He pulled back slightly and struggled with a reason for pulling away. "What day is today?"

Usagi-san hid his hurt and murmured, "Its Wednesday."

Misaki gasped and scrambled out of bed. "I've gotta get to school!"

Akihiko raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to go to school."

"Yes I do." Misaki was scrambling around for clothes. Akihiko smiled as he watched the boy's ass as it wiggled about before it was covered by underwear and pants. "I'll make something quick for you to eat before I go—" Misaki stopped as Usagi-san's arms wrapped around him.

"I meant that you don't have to go to school because your last class ends in"—he glanced at the alarm clock, which read 3:33 pm—"twenty-seven minutes."

Misaki moaned as he glanced at the clock as well. "That explains…"

"Explains what?"

"Why you're not grumpy…it's cuz you woke up and had time to mellow out before I did."

Usagi-san chuckled softly. "That's true enough." He growled suddenly. "Of course, I could be grumpy if you prefer." He tightened his hold on the nineteen year old before leaning down to nip his neck. Misaki gasped. "I could take you back to bed right now.

"Ah…Usagi-san, no."

He was ignored though. Akihiko pulled the boy back to the bed, his teeth attached to the boy's ear to ensure he didn't pull away or struggle. Misaki held still until Usagi laid him out on the bed. Misaki was stripped of clothing once more while he moaned as pleasure. Usagi smiled as he watched Misaki's erection grow.

"Hmm, you're such an eager boy."

"Sh-shut…uhhh." He ended on a moan as Usagi-san's tongue raced over his penis. "Oh god…"

…

"We need some food. Dammit Usagi-san, you let everything go bad by coming to Osaka. Now I have to go to the store for more food."

"I'll drive you."

"Not necessary," Misaki replied before the other man could get up. "I'll be back in a little while." With that, he went to the hall to get his shoes on before he headed out the door.

"Misaki—"

"It's okay," Misaki snapped looking to his lover. "I'm not running away. I'm just going to the store."

Akihiko hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Please hurry back."

"Yeah yeah," Misaki muttered and left.

 

* * *

**Chapter 48: Back at School**

* * *

 

Misaki started to head for the store, but changed his mind once he stood at the entrance. He decided it would be better to stop by M University before and collect up all his homework. He had certainly missed enough of it. He also had to tell administration that he was back as well.

He strolled onto campus just as the afternoon classes were being released. "Misaki!" yelled a voice from the direction of the front doors. Misaki focused on Sumi-Senpai as he waved and jogged toward Misaki. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked as he glommed onto Misaki's smaller frame. "Even Usami-Sensei didn't know. I was really worried."

"You shouldn't worry so much about me." Misaki hated making people worry.

"I'm still gonna. So, anyway, where were you?"

"In Osaka."

"Vacation in the middle of the semester? How very bold of you."

Misaki laughed and replied, "Tell me that again when I have carpal tunnel from trying to do all my late homework in one night."

"Haha, all in one night? Good luck with that. Anyway, there's a party tonight, you wanna come?"

"Did you not just hear what I said? I'm gonna do all my homework."

"Yeah, but you can do it all tomorrow."

"No, I can't, besides, Usagi-san—"

"You're still gonna stick with him?"

Misaki frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you took off, with no warning, to Osaka, and you didn't tell Usami-Sensei a thing about it. I figured that meant you two had broken up."

"No. We didn't break up. I was just feeling…unworthy of Usagi-san so I just…"

"Unworthy?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because—"

Just then, Sumi's cell phone buzzed. "Sorry, I have to take this."

"Of course. I have to go talk to my teachers and the administration anyway." Misaki waved as he hurried up to the school.

He got through the admin quick enough, along with getting the homework from most of his classes. The Demon Professor's class, though, was a bit harder.

He knocked on the office door that had caused problems in the past for his Onii-chan. (a/n see like chapter 9 or something)

"Come in," called a voice. Misaki cautiously opened the door. He found Kamijou-Sensei and Miyagi-Sensei sitting at their desks and working on sheaves of paper. Relieved, he stepped inside. Miyagi looked and him and said, "He's one of yours, Kamijou."

Hiroki looked up to see Misaki. "Oh, you're back? Does Akihiko know?" Miyagi stopped doing his work to look on. Now wasn't Akihiko that writer friend of Kamijou's? How did this kid know him? Come to think of it, this kid knew Shinobu-chin as well. Maybe he knew everybody. Miyagi smirked slightly at the possibility of this boy knowing everyone in the world as he watched him and Kamijou discuss things.

"Y-yes, he knows. He…he brought me back." Misaki flushed a bit and looked down. "Anyway, I came to get my homework. I missed a lot."

Kamijou nodded and turned to his desk to scribble down a list of papers and reading that he could do for the homework. Misaki smiled and left. Miyagi raised an eyebrow as Hiroki returned to his seat. Hiroki noticed the attention and glared back at Miyagi. "What is it?"

"Nothing of great importance. It's just…you never let your students turn in homework late. That kid mean something to you?"

"Moron, of course not."

"Then why?"

Hiroki hesitated, then said, "Because I am fairly certain that it's Akihiko's fault that the kid missed school."

"So?"

"So, I know how screwed up Akihiko is. Anyone who can actually have a relationship with him has got to have plenty of problems on his plate. The least I can do is not let him fail my class."

"You've gone soft, Demon-Sensei."

"Shut up."

"I just saw Takahashi-Senpai leaving this office again. What the hell are you doing with him, Miyagi?" Shinobu's arrival effectively ended any further conversation on Hiroki's going soft as Miyagi went to, once again, soothe his way too young lover's insecurities.

…

Misaki nodded at Shinobu as he passed him in the hallway, but didn't pause to chat as he headed downstairs. He went outside and started back the way he came.

He reached the store and proceeded with shopping, before checking out and heading home. When pushed open the door to Usagi-san's apartment, the first thing he heard was Aikawa's angry shouting from the upstairs office. Misaki managed to ascertain that Usagi-san had ditched his deadlines yet again when he had gone down to Osaka before he fled to the relative peace of the kitchen. He set to preparing a meal after selecting a fat crème puff from a to go box on the counter.

Twenty minutes later, he heard Aikawa's high heels clicking as she stalked down the steps and out the door. Misaki poked his head out to see Usagi-san slink downstairs, refusing to do any work now that Aikawa was gone. Misaki pulled his head back into the kitchen before his lover decided he needed a quickie before dinner.

He was too late, he realized, as, thirty seconds later, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves him and he was dragged from his post at the stove to the floor with a large man on top of him.

* * *

**Chapter 49: In the Penthouse for the Last Time**

* * *

 

Misaki lay below his lover on the hard kitchen, squirming to the best of his ability. He had to escape or the food was going to burn. Unfortunately, Usagi-san's strength, coupled with how little Misaki actually wanted to free himself was making escape difficult indeed. Finally, he gasped, "Usagi-san…the stove…its still on."

"So what?" Usagi-san pressed a kiss to the boy's soft lips, making him dizzy.

"Ba-baka, if you leave the stove on…it will start a fire."

Usagi-san sighed, but reached up to turn off the stove before dropping back onto Misaki with renewed vigor. Misaki gasped for air in between kisses until he couldn't take it anymore. Misaki was about to suffocate when Usagi-san finally began moving downward, kissing Misaki's chin and neck. He licked and bit there while Misaki closed his eyes, biting back the lust filled moan that was rising in him.

Usagi-san moved lower, pausing only to pull Misaki's shirt off. Misaki gasped as his back slid back onto the cold tiles, but soon forgot them as the older man bit down gently on Misaki's collar bone. Misaki moaned at the pleasure pain and twisted a hand in Usagi-san's silver blond hair while the other scrabbled for purchase until he fisted the side of Usagi-san's shirt, accidentally tugging it loose from his pants. Usagi-san smiled. "In a hurry, are we?"

"N-no…shut up, Usagi…baka." Usagi-san smiled and leaned up to press another kiss to Misaki's lips before dropping back down and latching on to one of his nipples. Misaki yelped and pulled his hand back, Usagi-san's shirt tail coming with it.

Usagi detached his mouth from his lover's nipple to tug off his shirt. Misaki looked up at Usagi-san's body—so strong for a writer—with lust filled eyes. Usagi-san smirked at the expression his little Misaki was making without realizing he was making it. "Do you want me?" he asked.

Misaki was too dazed to lie. "Yes," he said, simply.

"Touch me."

That was enough to raise Misaki from his slight stupor. "Wh-what?"

"I said touch me."

"I heard that but…" he trailed off as he considered the concept.

"Misaki, I love you and I want you to touch me."

Misaki started to think about it, what would he touch—only he suddenly stopped himself. He knew that if he actually thought about this seriously that he would never be able to actually do anything. He stopped thinking altogether and, closing his eyes, reached out to run a small hand over the plains Usagi-san's chest.

Usagi felt his entire body stiffen as Misaki touched his chest. Those small brushes sent heat through him like wildfire. Misaki had no concept of where his hand was so he flinched when he felt the puckered skin of Usagi-san's nipple. Usagi, on the other hand, gasped at that soft touch. Both nipples hardened in response and he fought to keep still as Misaki's hand froze.

The boy opened his eyes and stared. His normally apathetic lover was staring down at him with something close to pain in his face. "Usagi-san, what—?" Misaki started to take his hand away, but Usagi caught it and held it against his chest.

"Misaki, I…that felt so good, please touch me more."

Misaki looked horrified. "I…I can't do that."

"But you were doing such a good job!" Usagi was now fighting the raging need for Misaki to touch him like a crack addict in withdrawal. "Please, Misaki."

Misaki, unable to resist anyone who said please, grimaced and nodded slowly. Usagi smiled and lifted himself and Misaki off the floor. He carefully situated Misaki in his lap and braced himself against the cupboard. Misaki looked down at the broad chest in front of his with nerves combating the need he was feeling. He reached out ever so slowly with both hands, letting them come to rest on his lovers shoulders. Even more slowly, he let them slide down onto Usagi's chest.

Usagi held still as Misaki's fingers brushed down his chest, but he twitched when the boy's fingertips tickled his nipples. He caught Misaki's hand in his, holding them there. On instinct, Misaki flexed his fingers, trying to free them. He stopped when he felt Usagi-san shiver and realized where his fingers were. He yelped and tried to jerk away, even as Usagi gave in to his tortured lust and released the boy's hands only to pin him against his chest with a fierce embrace and full tongue to tongue kiss. Misaki, his hands still trapped, could only gasp and moan as Usagi held him and ground his pelvis from beneath.

Usagi ran his hands over his love's back and then to the front where they slid down to the waistband of his pants. He undid the button and reached inside to wrap his hand around Misaki's erection. Misaki cried out as pleasure rode him. Usagi pumped him until he came, screaming Usagi's name.

Slowly, Usagi stood, lifting Misaki's somewhat spent body with him. He carried the boy, bridal style out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs to their bedroom. Once there, he removed the last vestiges of Misaki's clothes and laid him out on the bed. Misaki started to get up, but Usagi was on him in an instant. He pressed a hard kiss to Misaki's mouth before trailing his tongue down to Misaki's returning erection.

"Usagi-san…no, stop…"

Usagi ignored him and licked up Misaki's length until he reached the tip. There, he lapped up the cum from Misaki's last orgasm before taking it to the hilt. Misaki screamed and squirmed, but Usagi held him fast and continued pleasuring him, going so far as to gently scrape his teeth along him. Misaki's eyes clamped shut as did his mouth as he bit back another scream. He came again with extreme ferocity. Usagi swallowed it and gently released Misaki from his mouth.

He looked up and felt himself get even harder at the sight of Misaki, sweat streaked, flushed and exhausted, the sheets bunched around him as if he had tried to shed them with his fists. "Usagi-san…I…"

"I love you, Misaki."

"I…love…you, too, Usagi-san."

Usagi smiled and murmured, "You should sleep."

Misaki's eyes opened.  _What?_  "Usagi-san?"

"What is it?"

"You're not going to…"

"I'm not going to what?"

Misaki flushed even more deeply. "You know…do that."

"I'm not going to do that…" a smirk crossed his lips. "Do you want me to do that?"

Misaki hesitated for a moment. He looked up at his lover. This was the first time he had stopped midway through… _have I done something wrong?_

Usagi noticed worry and fear cross Misaki's face. "What is it?"

"Did…did I do something wrong?" Old insecurities flared up as he tried to figure out what would make Usagi-san stop.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi's smirk was gone, concern making him frown.

"W-well, you never stop without doing that…so I thought that I did something…"

Realization downed on Usagi and he immediately bent over his lover and embraced him solidly. "I'm sorry. I thought that I made you push your boundaries that you wouldn't want to go all the way, but if you want to then I will be happy to oblige."

"I don't want—" But with the truth now uncovered, Usagi did not stop. He spread Misaki and slipped cum soaked fingers into Misaki's entrance without breaking the kiss. Misaki yelped as Usagi continued to pump him with his fingers.

Finally, Usagi-san positioned himself and entered properly. He smiled and pumped in and out as Misaki reached up and clasped his arms around Usagi-san's neck. "Misaki," Usagi whispered. "I love you."

"Nng ,Usagi-sa…n…I lo…ve you, too…ah…" Misaki couldn't even muster up a scream as he came for a third time. He was far too spent. Usagi cried out as he came too. He slowly removed himself and collapsed beside his true love.

Misaki looked at him for all of five seconds before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Usagi watched the boy sleep for a moment before he, too, allowed his eyes to close. His last coherent action was to clasp Misaki to his chest.

…

Misaki woke the next morning feeling sticky but utterly content. He felt Usagi-san's arms holding him warmly. He looked up to see the other man was still asleep. Misaki decided against waking him and worked his way out of his tightly wrapped arms, careful not to surprise him into waking.

Misaki stood, and swayed slightly. He grimaced, last night had been overkill in the extreme…and yet, he'd still enjoyed it immensely. He took a step toward the dresser and felt nausea roll in the pit of his stomach. He gritted his teeth and made a dash for the bathroom. He barely made it in time. He grimaced and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He must have caught a cold. He didn't know how that was possible since he'd spent last night feeling very warm.

He stood, ignoring the dizziness and nausea as best he could as he made his way downstairs. He reached the kitchen before he had to brace himself against the counter while he waited for whatever this was to pass. Instead of passing though, it got worse, adding cramps to the mix. Misaki bit back a gasp of pain as he clutched his stomach.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked the room in general.

Then, as suddenly as it had come, it vanished. Misaki straightened, experimentally. No pain, no nausea, no wooziness. "Weird…whatever." He left the counter and went to the stove to clear away last night's ruined meal in preparation for breakfast.

He was just about finished when all the symptoms that had faded returned, tenfold.

…

Usagi woke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He got up and stretched and slipped on a pair of pants before going downstairs.

"Misaki," he called from the living room. "Is breakfast going to be ready soon, or is there time for a shower?"

There was no answer. It then occurred to him that the smell in the air was not of cooking breakfast but burning breakfast. He shot across the room and into the kitchen. The rice on the stove was boiling over and the griddle held something so burned, Usagi couldn't identify it. Knowing this couldn't be good, Usagi rushed forward and turned off the burners. "Misaki?" He turned back to the room not seeing anyth—he spotted a hand limp on the floor on the other side of the counter. Usagi ran over to see Misaki lying limply on the floor.

"MISAKIIIII!"

 

* * *

**Chapter 50: In the HospitalThe Last Chapter**

* * *

 

"MISAKIIIII!" Usagi dropped to his knees beside Misaki's unmoving body. He pulled the boy into his lap and shook him slightly. "Misaki? Please, Misaki, wake up!" Misaki's head lolled to the side limply as he was shaken.

Usagi growled in frustration patted Misaki's cheek in an attempt to rouse him. "Misaki, wake up dammit."

Misaki did not wake up, but he did moan softly. "Misaki," Usagi whispered, holding him tightly. "Oh Misaki."

"U…sagi-saaan?" Usagi's eyes shot wide. "You're…choking…mmmeeee."

Usagi stared at Misaki's half lidded emerald eyes. "Misaki!" he yelled. You're awake." He hugged tightly as he could.

"Usagi-san, c-can't breathe."

"Oh." He released Misaki enough to let him breathe while still clutching as much of the boy as he could.

"Let go of me."

"Never, I love you too much."

Misaki felt warmth cutting through the pain he was fighting. Five seconds later though he shoved down that thought and managed to snap, "Let go now! I'm not feeling so good." As he said that, he felt nausea hit him hard and fast. Using the little strength he had, he shoved hard, escaping from his lover's grasp and scrambling over to the sink just in time to lose what little was in his stomach.

He began coughing hard, phlegm and bile making him gag. Then he felt Usagi-san's cool fingers pulling the boy's hair out of his eyes as he pressed the rest of his body warmly against Misaki's. When he finished, he stood up and Usagi-san's hands dropped from his hair to his waist, clasping themselves gently around his navel. Misaki basked slightly in Usagi-san's hold, too tired and weak to fight him.

"Misaki, I'm taking you to the hospital."

Misaki managed to nod for a moment before he sagged in the older man's grip, passing out again.

Usagi scooped the boy up, bridal style, and carried him to the living room where he grabbed his cell phone. Then he left the apartment.

In the elevator he pressed speed dial and speaker and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hiroki."

"Akihiko?

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Misaki is really sick, I'm taking him to the hospital. I was hoping I could ask your boyfriend if he recognized the symptoms."

"You can't wait until you get to the hospital?"

"No."

Akihiko could almost hear Hiroki rolling his eyes. Finally the brunet replied, "Fine, I'll go stop him…Oi, Nowaki, wait a sec."

Akihiko heard muffled voices on the other end for a moment before he heard his best friend's lover's voice. "Good morning, Usami-san."

"Morning, yeah…okay, so there's something wrong with Misaki."

Nowaki ignored the rudeness since the man was probably under a fair amount of stress. "So I've gathered. What are the symptoms?"

"Vomiting, weakness, fever and I found him passed out on the floor this morning. I'm not sure how long he was there but he'd started making breakfast and it wasn't too burnt yet."

There was silence on the other end as Nowaki considered those symptoms in combination with one another. His first thought was immediately dismissed as completely impossible and began considering others. "Those symptoms could show up in anything from influenza to Yellow Fever. I might know more if I can talk to Misaki-kun?"

"He passed out again right after he got sick. I'm taking him to the hospital."

"Ah, well, I'm on my way there so I'll meet you. It's faster than waiting in the emergency room."

"Yes, I will be there shortly."

"See you in a bit."

They hung up as Usagi reached his car. He opened the passenger's side door and set Misaki in it gently. He buckled the still unconscious boy in and pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead before getting in on his own side.

…

Usagi carried Misaki in through the emergency entrance and was immediately greeted by Nowaki. Nowaki grimaced as he saw how small the boy was in Usami-san's arms. He looked like a small child all limp like that.

"This way please." He turned and led the other two men through a pair of double doors and down a long, white hall. He chose a room and said, "In here."

Usami-san walked past Nowaki, hesitating in the doorway to make sure Misaki's legs didn't hit the door frame. Nowaki was struck by how caring Usami-san was when it came to the kid since he seemed so cold and cruel to everyone else. He followed the two and instructed Usami-san to lay Misaki-kun out on the bed. He did as he was told and stood up, still holding Misaki's hand.

Nowaki approached from the other side, allowing Usami-san to continue holding his lover's hand while he put his stethoscope to his ears and listened to the boy's heart, checked his eyes, ears, mouth and temperature. He was running a low grade fever but nothing else. He had to take a blood test and wait for Misaki-kun to wake up.

That didn't take as long as he thought it would. Misaki opened his eyes just as Nowaki backed up, debating whether he should wait or try to get a hold of one of his family members to get permission from them. "Ah, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

Usagi jerked and looked into his lover's half opened eyes. "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You seem to be sick. I was hoping you would wake up and tell me more about your symptoms."

Misaki blinked and yawned recalling what had happened this morning. He jerked. "Ack, I left the stove on!" He started to struggle out of bed but Usagi held him down.

"I turned off the stove, calm down or you'll make it worse." Misaki mellowed infinitesimally, but still looked worried, he wondered if Usagi-san had actually turned off everything or just one burner. "I got all of them."

"Stupid psychic," he muttered under his breath.

Nowaki hid a snort and said, "Judging by your demeanor, I take it you're feeling better?"

Misaki nodded. He felt fine…a little overheated but other than that…

"Do you remember feeling sick before Usami-san found you?"

Misaki grimaced and said, "Yes. I threw up and had very cramps, nausea and felt dizzy. But I'm fine now so…"

"Be that as it may, I would like to take a blood test to make sure that there is nothing dangerous in your system. Is that alright?"

"Uh, sure." Nowaki nodded and went to get the things required.

As soon as he left the room, Usagi turned to his lover. "Are you really feeling better?"

"I'm fine, honest."

Usagi leaned forward pressed a kiss to Misaki's lips. "I love you."

"You too."

… _Several hours later…_

"Are the results for Takahashi Misaki's blood test available yet?" Nowaki asked as he walked into the lab. The hematologist nodded hesitantly and held out the results. Nowaki saw the hesitation. "What is it?"

"I'll let you see what you make of them."

Nowaki looked at the results with shock in his eyes.  _This is impossible._  "Perform the test again. I think his test got mixed up with someone else's."

The hematologist nodded. "I'll need a fresh sample then. Just in case it's the blood that's been mislabeled."

Nowaki nodded and went to get gloves and a fresh syringe, then went back to the room where Misaki-chan and Usami-san waited to find out what was making Misaki so ill. Usagi stood up from the bedside chair, still holding his lover's hand. "Well," he demanded. "What's wrong with him?"

"I do not know. There was a problem with the test. I need to take a fresh sample for analysis." Misaki nodded and sat up, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Nowaki winced at the sight of his friend in pain. He quickly drew on sterilized gloves and removed the caps which protected the needle. He sterilized Misaki's arm and stuck in the needle, drawing out the necessary blood. He replaced the caps and gripped the boy's shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing too bad," he murmured, reassuringly. Misaki nodded and fell back against the pillows with a grimace. Akihiko reached out and ruffled his hair gently and then leaned forward to press a kiss to his young lover's temple. Nowaki hurried out to give the two some privacy.

_...Several more hours later…_

"There is no mistake this time?" Nowaki bit the inside of his cheek. This was bad…no, worse than bad.

"I did the test myself," the hematologist replied. "As it is, there is no mistake. That boy…"

"Yes, well, I had better go and tell him that."

"Good luck."

"I'm probably gonna need it."

Nowaki returned to his patient's room. Misaki looked at him with a forced smile. Beside him, Usagi-san was fast asleep. "Do you have the results?" he asked in a normal voice.

Nowaki raised an eyebrow, momentarily distracted. Misaki looked over at his lover and chuckled. "Don't worry, he sleeps like the dead and refuses to wake up unless it's absolutely necessary."

Nowaki nodded and said, "Misaki-chan, according to the first, and the second, test results, you are pregnant."

"I'M WHAT?!" And Usagi-san chose that moment to wake up.

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, because, in my opinion, I was weird back then.
> 
> Also, this was written in mumble mumble when Japanese was shoved down everyone's throats by ficcers, myself included, I think I used Onii-chan and Niisan, which mean brother, a couple of times and I apologize for anyone annoyed by this, but I'm moving around 500k words worth of old as fuck stories. Please excuse my non-obsessive reediting them for the 2018 reader, I removed what I could find at a quick glance, but I'm sure I missed some.


End file.
